Pokéventura: Pokémon Jaune
by Clideon
Summary: Clyde a toujours aimé Pokémon. C'est un fait. Il a recommencer moûltes fois ses jeux et s'apprête à recommencer encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, ses jeux se rebellent, et il se retrouve emporté dans une série d'aventure... Incroyable. Il va vivre désormais dans le monde Pokémon, en compagnie de Voltaire, son Pikachu Psychopathe . Rating T pour Violence ( Futur M probable)
1. Chapitre 1: Voltaire, ou la Mort?

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes, voilà, je commence une fan fiction Pokémon qui me tient à cœur, et que j'avais en tête depuis un moment, à savoir celle-ci! Mes chapitres sont assez long à la base ( environ 18 pages sur open office par chapitre) et donc lent à créer, si vous aimez, armez-vous de patience, parce que je fini à peine le chapitre deux ! J'espère que vous allez aimez, n'hésitez pas à commenter, aimer, partager la fan fiction, à moins que ça soit sur YouTube qu'on dise ça?**

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois !**

* * *

Disclamer : Rien, sauf Clyde et ses propres réactions, ne m'appartient. (J'ai un peu spoilé, je crois, dans le chapitre précédent ce qui allait se passer, dans mon disclamer, oubliez ça! xD)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Voltaire ou la Mort._**

* * *

« Bien le bonjour ! Bienvenue dans le monde magique des Pokémons ! Mon nom est Chen! Les gens souvent m'appellent le Prof. Pokémon ! Ce monde est peuplé de créatures du nom de Pokémon ! Pour certains, les Pokémon sont des animaux domestiques, pour d'autres, ils sont un moyens de combattre. Pour ma part... l'étude des Pokémon est ma profession. Tout d'abord, quel est ton nom ? »

Ce texte, cette tirade... Je l'avais parcouru tant de fois depuis que j'avais reçu mon premier jeu Pokémon, 12 ans déjà ! C'était avec une certaine nostalgique que je mettais fébrilement mon nom d'emprunt qui était toujours le mien dans les jeux vidéos comme Pokémon ou Zelda.

« C-L-Y-D-E »

Le professeur pixelisé recommença donc son speech de bienvenue, qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

« Ok ! Ton nom est donc Clyde ! Voici mon est ton rival depuis sa toute jeune enfance... Heu...C'est quoi donc son nom déjà ? »

Cet aspect surréaliste de la cartouche m'avait toujours interpellé, comment pouvait-on oublier le nom de son petit-fils ?! Vu les choix qu'on me soumettait, à savoir Blue, Regis ou … Jean, j'avais décidé de le baptiser à ma convenance. Je lui offrit un nom qui m'insupportait, bien qu'il soit porteur d'espoir.

« Ah oui ! Je me souviens! Son nom est Utopy ! Clyde ! Ta quête des Pokémon est sur le point de commencer ! Un tout nouveau monde de rêves, d'aventures et de Pokémon t'attends ! Dingue ! »

Alors, ma fidèle et antique Gameboy Color jaune se figea. Plus rien, pas un son, pas un mouvement, là où le personnage devait rétrécir et se mettre à briller pour apparaître dans sa chambre, le personnage ne faisait que me fixait, et je le fixait en retour. Un sentiment de malaise commençait à glisser, gelant mes veines et mon sang, sans pour autant avoir une explication logique, rationnelle, je commençais à avoir une sueur froide et les mains moites. Est-ce parce que j'avais peur de l'état de ma console adorée, ma première console ? Ou alors, est-ce parce que son regard perçant me fixait avec un air provocateur qui semblait dire " Bah alors ? T'es encore à jouer à ton âge ?"

Puis, un petit mouvement se fit. Une statique sur l'écran, qui montrait toujours le personnage principal me fixant avec son regard inquisiteur. Et, chose qui me fit sursauter, une nouvelle boite de dialogue apparut. J'étais pourtant sûr à 110% que c'était ma console, MON jeu, et pas une version crackée de mon jeu préféré ! Curieux tout de même, je pressais frénétiquement la touche A pour enfin comprendre le contenu de la boite de dialogue, qui était vide. Puis, finalement, au bout de 30 longues secondes, 30 secondes interminables qui semblaient durer une éternité, l'écran devint noir à l'exception de la boite de dialogue, signe que le jeu tournait encore. Un mot, puis un deuxième apparurent, et au final, une phrase se dessina sur mon écran.

« Bonjour Clyde. Ça doit t'ennuyer, de recommencer le même jeu, encore et encore... »

Un choix, Oui,Non... Que répondre ? C'est vrai que personnellement, je connaissais le jeu presque par cœur, à force d'y jouer, ça devait être au moins la trentième fois que je recommençais, effaçant ma sauvegarde et recommençant à zéro à chaque fois... Mais une chose me perturbait. Pourquoi avais-je cette sensation bizarre que quoi que je réponde, l'événement ne changerais pas ? Pour tester, donc, je répondis « Non » et sélectionnant le choix disponible.

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi effacer l'équipe qui s'est dévouée pour te porter jusqu'au sommet, vaincre Mewtwo ? »

Là, quelque chose clochait. Si j'efface une sauvegarde, comment, alors, cette dernière pouvait influencer sur celle que je venais de créer ? Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le texte défila plus vite encore, se déroulant tout seul, j'eus des difficultés à le suivre, mais je réussi à lire tout ce monologue virtuel.

« Que fais-tu de tes 3 starters, qui attendaient le retour promis de leur dresseur adoré ? L'équipe de champions que tu avais entraîné avec soin, et efficacité ? Crois-tu qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments ? Juste un tas de données sans importance ? Et si la balance changeait et que tu comprenais ce que ça faisait ? Je suis avec toi depuis presque une décennie et je n'ai fait que voir ton dédain augmenter, s'accroître avec les victoires de plus en plus faciles. Pokémon est un jeu pour enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas monter le niveau de difficulté de deux crans alors ? Pour passer à une version plus adulte de ce qui pourrait te tenir occupé des mois et des mois sans que tu puisse en voir la fin ? »

Mes yeux me brûlaient à cause de l'intensité d'éclairage de l'écran... Wait... La Gameboy Color n'a pas de rétro éclairage... Oh putain, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passait ? Je suis en train de rêver ou mon jeu me PARLE ?! Pourtant, ça faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas toucher à un bon verre de whisky, qui serait le bienvenu pour l'instant. Je sais que je devrais jeter la console contre le mur, mais, pour une raison inconnue, mes mains semblaient collées au plastique, comme si on les avaient soudées... Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ?!

« Tu voulais une aventure Pokémon ? Tu l'auras. Mais crois-moi, tu risque de t'en mordre les doigts... »

Puis, plus rien. La console toujours dans mes mains, je me sentais flotter, puis, les yeux toujours rivés sur la console, absorbé par le déroulement de cet événement dans le jeu, je ne constatais pas le noir profond qui m'entourait. Non, je ne voyait que le personnage principal, de retour à l'écran, qui semblait ENFIN rétrécir pour m'offrir un jeu NORMAL et serein... Au moment où il commença à briller et disparaître, je ressentis alors comme une pression horrible sur mes tempes, puis... Plus rien. Je m'étais évanouis...

Mon réveil en sursaut ne fut pas amoindrit par le rayon solaire qui m'eut taquiné les rétines à peine ouvertes. Les refermant avec violence et les cachant derrière mon bras gauche, je poussais un gémissement pitoyable. J'avais dû m'endormir devant l'ordinateur ou ma Gameboy, encore une fois, les volets ouverts, et le fait d'être sur le sol me confirmait mon hypothèse. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, et je sentais une bonne odeur provenant de quelque part dans la maison. Sûrement ma mère. Depuis qu'elle est en visite chez moi, elle semblait ignorer que je m'étais débrouillé près de 2 ans sans elle dans ma colocation avec des étudiants en médecine. Ils étaient toujours absent, mais ils payaient presque la totalité du loyer pour cette sublime maison en bordure de Strasbourg. J'allais donc vraiment pas me plaindre du manque de compagnie. Surtout si c'est pour entendre leur blague de scatophiles... Bref, je me relevais, les yeux toujours mis-clos à cause de mon aveuglement temporaire. Machinalement, je descendis et suivis l'origine de l'odeur. Je n'avais pas souvenir de ces meubles, mais après tout ça doit bien faire 2 semaines que je ne quittais plus ma chambre autrement que pour uriner et m'aérer le soir avant de geeker comme un vieux sac !

« -Miam, ça sent bon 'man, t'as fait quoi de bon ? » demandais-je, avec une voix enroué sûrement dût à ce courant d'air que j'avais sentis avant de me réveiller.

« -Je nous ai cuisiner des gaufres avec un sirop de baie Fraive, tes préférées, non ? » fit alors une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas... D'abord amorphe, j'acquiesçais sans vraiment de volonté, avant d'ouvrir enfin mes yeux et de constater que je n'étais PAS chez moi et qu'en face ce n'étaitPAS ma mère !

« -Bordel vous êtes qui ?! » m'écriai-je, avant de m'armer un couteau qui traînait sur la table et de me mettre sur mes gardes, les poings redressés devant mon visage.

« - Clyde ! En voilà une façon d'agir, devant sa mère ! Calme-toi tout de suite, sinon c'est Machoc qui s'en occupera ! Assieds toi à côté de moi et mange tes gaufres ! » hurla-t-elle alors, en fonçant vers moi, une cuillère en bois à la main, menaçante.

Un peu abasourdi, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'obéis et aussi, j'allais m'asseoir en face de l'assiette de... gaufres ? Qu'elle m'avait désignée. Il y en avait pour un régiment, ma parole ! Mais mon appétit était coupé par la situation. What the flamming fuck ? Je n'arrivais pas du tout à situer l'odeur de ce sirop de... Fraives ? Non, des BAIES Fraives. Au début je pensais à un zozotement de la part de cette femme étrange, mais en voyant le sirop bleu et sucré, je me disais qu'effectivement, j'avais bien entendu... mais c'était absurde ! Ça n'existait PAS ce genre de baies ! C'est un fruit FICTIF !

« - Bon, il arrive qu'un jour le fils aimé quitte la maison. C'est la vie ! Le Prof Chen te cherche. Il est dans la maison voisine. » Après m'avoir débité cette petite tirade, ma... « mère » ? semblait soulagée et elle repartie faire ses gaufres sans se soucier de moi et de mon air d'ahuri fini... Le QUOI m'attends ?! Et je reconnais ce dialogue ! C'est la tirade que la mère du protagoniste disait, quand on lui parlait quand on commençait le jeu ! Putain, je m'étais fait enlevé par un groupe de geeks ! C'était à cause de ma victoire au championnat de France et certains avaient mal prit le fait que je les batte ? Bordel, c'est un JEU ! Relâchez moi, bandes d'enfoirés ! Décidant de ne rien dire et de ne pas manger ces gaufres, je me dirige alors vers la sortie.Là, j'en tomba sur mon postérieur ! Ils avaient vraiment fait un travail de titans pour me faire croire à cette mascarade ! Ou alors, ils m'avaient drogués ? Endormis ? Mis dans un coma ? Je ne savais pas trop... Sans trop y penser, je me souvenais un peu de mon rêve étrange, avec mon jeu Pokémon jaune qui m'avait directement adressé la parole en m'insultant presque parce que je n'accordais pas d'importance à... Bon, c'est pas avec ça que je'allais avancer. Premièrement, moyen de vérifier si oui ou non je rêve. Voir ce qui va arriver quand je rencontrerais le professeur Chen ! Automatiquement, je me mis en route vers le nord de la ville, sans même prendre la peine d'aller voir le laboratoire, je savais, enfin, s'ils avaient bien scénarisé tout ça, ce qui se passerait. Je me ferais stopper par le professeur avant de toucher les herbes et il capturerais un … Pikachu... MON Pikachu ! Ah, si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... C'est le fantasme secret de tout joueur de Pokémon qui se respecte, pouvoir approcher de VRAIS pokémons ! Je me hâtais d'autant plus vite vers le nord de la ville et m'arrêtais juste avant le passage vers la route une. J'allais considérer tout ça comme plutôt bien imaginé et pensé, puisque qu'on se croirait presque dans le jeu, pour le coup ! L'espace verdoyant que je voyais s'étendre devant moi était juste sublime ! Je ne savais pas dans quel endroit du monde ces enfoirés m'ont envoyés, mais c'était un très beau choix pour retenir prisonnier un pauvre geek, j'étais en extase devant une fleur quand soudain, j'entendis une voix me hurler quelque chose incompréhensible. Je patientais encore, le temps que cette personne arrive à mon niveau, courbé et essoufflé.

« -Hé toi là ! Huuff ! Huff ! Pas un... Pas de plus ! » fit alors le vieil homme, en redressant son buste, époussetant sa veste immaculée de scientifique.

Pincez-moi... Je rêve... C'était le PROFESSEUR CHEN ! Meilleur. Rêve. Ever !

« -De justesse ! Des Pokémons sauvages vivent dans les hautes herbes ! Tu es suici... » commença à m'enguirlander l'illustre professeur. A peine eut-il finit sa phrase scriptée qu'un pokémon sauvage apparut. C'était du tout cuit, mon starter était en face de moi ! C'était bien le bruit que j'avais entendu avant qu'il arrive, comme s'il voulait s'en prendre uniquement au professeur et qu'il en avait rien a foutre de moi … Un peu vexant, sur le principe, je l'admets...

Le pikachu sauvage, apparut devant le professeur était TOUT sauf souriant. Il semblait prêt à mordre, agressif, la queue crépitante d'électricité statique. Moins attachante qu'on y croirait !  
Le professeur Chen, sans se soucier de ça, en fredonnant, presque, fouilla dans son sac pendant deux bonnes secondes, peut-être moins, sans sortir de Pokémon. Il en sortit une simple pokéball et la jeta sur la souris qui se chargeait en électricité pour ce qui semblait être une attaque de type électrique et qui , je pense, nous tuerais facilement, si cette dernière nous touchait. Je priais silencieusement pour que le professeur, comme dans le jeu, l'attrape d'un coup de poker, d'un seul coup ! La pokéball frappa violemment la joue rouge de ce pikachu, qui se fit enfermer de force dans cet appareil mystérieux, de technologie inconnue. Un tic, deux tic, trois tic … Un clic sonore se fit entendre, et le bouton rouge au centre devint blanc. Capture réussie. Le professeur, content de lui lâcha un petit « TOP COOL! » avant de se rappeler ma présence.  
« Pfou ! Des pokémons sauvages peuvent surgir tout instant ! Tu as besoin d'un pokémon pour te protéger ! Allez, suis-moi! Viens par-là ! » Son air de violeur n'était pas très rassurant, mais résolu à obtenir ce Pikachu, je le suivis d'un bon pas alors qu'on marchait en direction de son laboratoire. Et quel laboratoire ! Beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait sur le petit écran de ma console, ce bâtiment était aussi grand que mon ancien lycée, qui pouvait accueillir plus de 1300 élèves ! Il était également surmonté d'un éolienne et se situait en bordure du village, à l'est. A côté de lui, la forêt suivait, puis plus rien. Je me demandais quand même si je pourrais y faire un tour, voir où les limites de cette situation étaient ! Suivant toujours docilement le professeur, nous entrâmes alors... Dans l'âtre de tous les savoirs Pokémon de l'époque ! Quelle belle surprise de voir … Mon rival ! Quel nom ont-ils choisi pour lui ?

«- Pépé ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! » fit l'adolescent qui faisait face au professeur, à mes côtés .  
Moment de vérité...

«-Heu ? Quoi ? Utopy ? Pourquoi es-tu déjà là ? Je t'avais dit de venir plus tard. Enfin... Pas grave. Regarde Clyde. Vois-tu cette balle sur la table ? On appelle ça une Pokéball. Elle contient un joli pokémon ! Tu peux l'avoir. Vas-y ! Prends-la ! »

Sachant très bien que ce prénom atypique ne pouvait venir que de MON subconscient, cela me calma un peu, j'étais donc dans un rêve, et non dans un test de substances illicites hallucinogènes... Rassurant ! Je vais donc profiter de ce rêve un maximum ! Utopy, comme dans le jeu, ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel en interpellant son grand père, le suppliant de lui donner son Pokémon. J'étais d'accord, sur deux points : J'aurais mon Pikachu, et ce PNJ se casserait ENFIN de mon champs auditif, sa voix m'était insupportable !  
Le professeur, dans sa grande sagesse, et sûrement patience, ne frappa pas ce gosse dans un corps d'adolescent, mais lui fit signe de patienter. C'est bon grès mal grès qu'il accepta enfin de la boucler et de me laisser faire avancer la trame de mon rêve. J'avançais donc, doucement, mais sûrement, en direction de cette pokeball, qui contenait l'Evoli qui sera destiné à Utopy. Je le voyais à travers, en voilà une chose pratique. On pouvait également voir plusieurs données qui semblaient correspondre aux statistiques, niveau, bref, le « sommaire » du menu dans le jeu. Je vis dans le coins de mon périmètre de vision mon rival s'agiter, de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que je tendais ma main vers la pokéball. Pour le taquiner, j'avançais et reculais ma main, il commença à serrer les poings, sûrement excédé par mon attitude et ma lenteur. Aussi, il se dirigea vers moi et prit de lui-même la pokéball de la table avant de le réclamer comme étant sien. Étrange. Mais si l'histoire avance...

« -T'es trop putain de lent Clyde ! Je veux ce pokémon ! » Il le fourra aussitôt à la ceinture qu'il avait, qui possedait des petits clips pour porter les pokéball, apparemment. Je constatais à ce moment que j'en avait également une. Note personnelle, voir son apparence une fois que cet événement sera fini !

« - Putain, t'es lourd Utopy ! Tu sais pas attendre ton tour ou quoi ? Rends moi mon pokémon ! »  
Oui, c'est ça, jouons le jeu!Je ne pensais pas de toute façon qu'on récupère l'Evoli et cela montrera un début de rivalité avec cette caricature de dresseur.

« -UTOPY,CLYDE ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?! » s'écria alors le professeur Chen, rouge de colère. Oups... ne pas le mettre en colère...

« -Pépé, c'est le destin, je DOIS prendre ce pokémon ! Il est fort, c'est normal que les gens forts aillent ensemble, et que les minables traînent dans leur médiocrité ! »

« - Mais... Enfin mais... Bah, c'est que … Ok. » dépité, toute colère évanouit, le vieux professeur semblait dégonfler comme un soufflé au fromage raté. C'était un spectacle assez... Affligeant, triste, même. Il venait de se faire marcher dessus par un gosse qui devait au moins avoir 40 ans de moins que lui ! Et il semblait avoir honte de lui, compréhensible, mais il ne disait rien d'autre ! Putain, donnez-moi mon Pikachu que je l'expose ce connard !  
Je fulminais, aussi; quand le professeur m'appella pour me donner un autre pokémon, que je savais être Pikachu, je me dirigeais à grand pas sonore vers lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Mon premier pokémon … Enfin, mon premier dans cette... Partie ? Peut importait, sur le coup, tout ce que je voulais, c'était écraser cet enfoiré de première !

« -Clyde, voici un pokémon capturé un peu plus tôt. Il est pour toi. Mais... Il est encore un peu sauvage. » dit-il avec un air soucieux et dépité sur le visage. Je pris la pokéball contenant mon premier pokémon de ses mains avec respects, et souriant, je le remerciais.  
« - Huum... Il est de tradition de nommer son pokémon, pour lui donner un aspect individuel, unique, puisque c'est le votre et pas celui de n'importe qui, il deviendra votre ami, un surnom est ce qui permet de renforcer un lien avec son pokémon. Veux-tu surnommer ton premier pokémon, Clyde ? » me demanda alors, en se raclant la gorge le Prof Chen, très professionnel.

« -Oui, je sais déjà comment je vais l'appeler. » Je vérifiais alors son sexe, pour ne pas me tromper dans l'appellation de mon Pikachu . Merde, ça s'affiche pas ! Y' a pas cette donnée ? Ah, mais oui ! Si mon rêve s'inspire de mon jeu Pokémon Jaune, le système de sexe n'était pas encore mis en place ! Bon, j'allais en profiter donc !  
« Sors de là... Voltaire ! »

Un éclair rouge fendit l'espace entre le sol et ma pokéball tendue, et au bout du laser, mon pokémon apparut.  
« Pika ? »

Voltaire, mon premier pokémon et mascotte de la firme pokémon dans la réalité me regardait sans comprendre où il était. Il devait probablement être déstabilisé, puisque la dernière fois qu'il a vu la lumière du jour, il était dans les hautes herbes du nord du Bourg Palette. J'imagine que ça doit être bizarre, d'être entouré de plein de créatures autre que sa propre espèce, qui ne nous comprenaient pas …  
Compatissant avec le pikachu, je m'accroupis et j'attendis qu'il fasse le premier pas. Patient, je le regardais, un sourire mince aux lèvres, en pensant que j'avais devant moi une partie des plus grand fantasmes de joueurs. Décidément, parfois, les rêves étaient merveilleux ! Après, dans mes souvenirs, si le jeu était fidèle à la version anime de Pokemon, il devrait essayer de me tendre la main, et m'électrocutera. Déglutissant, j'essayais de mettre cette idée de côté, et continuait à regarder mon pokémon. Mon rival s'impatientait, apparemment, dans le script, il ne bougera pas tant que je ne serais pas prêt à l'affronter. Parfait, je vais un peu lier avec mon Pokémon.

« -Bonjour Voltaire. Je m'appelle Clyde, je suis ton dresseur et j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, tout les deux, je sais qu'on va faire plein de choses ensembles, vivres pleins d'aventures, ça te plairait ? » fit-je, avec ma main, à moitié molle, avancée et posée sur mon genou, tendu vers Pikachu. Ce dernier la renifla, le contact avec sa petite truffe humide me fit fondre, c'est fou comme cette créature pouvait être adorable ! Finalement, il sembla accepter l'odeur et se rapprocha un peu plus. Gardant toute fois ses distances, mais c'était un bon début . J'enchaînais alors, jouant cette fois la carte de la compétitivité pour gagner sa confiance.

« -Tu sais, le vieil homme que tu as attaqué, avant de te faire capturer ? Le professeur Chen, je te présente son petit-fils, Utopy. Il est un peu con, mais ça reste un brave gamin. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il est trop sûr de lui. Je proposerais qu'on mette à profit le fait qu'il ait rabaissé son grand-père pour l'affronter, et lui prouver que contrairement à ce qu'il a dit, nous ne somme pas des « minables » ou des « moins que rien », t'es partant ? » Je vis une petite étincelle sortir de la joue gauche de ma petite souris jaune, un sourire malfaisant planté sur sa bouille. Apparemment, il avait très bien compris la partie où Utopy l'avait indirectement traité de sous-merde et était plus que motivée pour lui faire bouffer une pile électrique par l'anus. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa confirmation pour savoir qu'il était partant. Il se planta sur mon épaule, un air de défi et une détermination farouche qui ferait fuir Arceus lui même peint sur son visage. Je marchais alors, tranquillement, vers la sortie, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

« -Minute, Clyde ! Voyons lequel de nos Pokémon est le plus fort ! Allez viens te battre, minable ! » s'écria, alors, Utopy, à l'autre bout du laboratoire. Je souris avant de me retourner, l'air faussement outré.

« -Répète moi ça ?! Tu veux mon poing dans la figure le nabot ?! »

Dieu que je suis bon à ce jeu là, on jurerais que j'ai fais ça toute ma vie ! Ah, ce sentiment délicieux de maîtriser son avenir...

« -Dégaine ta souris, que mon Pokémon puisse dératiser tout ça ! » provoqua encore Utopy, sa pokéball à la main, prêt à en découdre.

Le professeur soupira, et autorisa donc mon rival et moi-même à me battre dans son laboratoire, d'après lui, les pokémon ne sont pas encore assez fort pour faire de gros dégâts aux lieux, donc pas de gênes... Mouais, il avait juste peur de ce que lui dirait Utopy s'il avait dit non, en résumé .

« -Prêt, Voltaire ? » demandai-je, en regardant la souris qui était toujours sur mon épaule. Je sentais l'air picoter et mes poils se dressaient un petit peu. Oh oui, il était plus que prêt !

« - Je vais faire office d'arbitre, dans ce cas. » fit lors le professeur, en s'éloignant un peu. « Ce match opposera donc Utopy Chen à Clyde Hikari à un Pokémon chacun. Le perdant devra donner la moitié de son argent à l'autre et les autres règles de la ligue pokémon s'appliqueront également. Tout Pokémon trop blessé pour combattre sera déclaré hors combat. La mise-à-mort du Pokémon n'est pas autorisée. » débita alors le vieil homme, d'une voix lasse.

Attendez, la QUOI des Pokémon ? Ils pouvaient mourir s'ils n'avaient plus de PV ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ? Je suis sûr qu'il y avait une couille dans le potage, là ! Je suis dans un Nuzlocke challenge ?! Mais pourquoi je rêverais de ça ?!

Utopy sourit férocement et lança gracieusement sa pokéball dans les air, celle dernière s'arrêta en plein air, libérant l'Evoli qu'elle contenait et revient dans la main de son propriétaire. Trop classe ! Il fallait que je fasse la même, un de ces jours, sans que ça plagie trop, non plus, faut pas déconner.

Evoli semblait assez féroce, lui même, même si son air de nouveau né était tellement attendrissant que je me retins de venir le caresser.. Il avait ses sourcils froncés et jappa agressivement quelque chose que personne ne comprit à mon Pikachu, qui sauta de mon épaule, pour se dresser sur ses deux pattes arrières, un sourire narquois au visage. Ça allait pas être beau à voir... Mais c'était quand même à moi de diriger mon Pokémon ! Aussitôt, je m'essayais à quelques ordres.

« - Voltaire ! Dirige toi rapidement sur sa gauche, et lance une attaque Éclair ! » m'écriais-je, en pointant la direction voulue à mon Pokémon. Ce dernier s'exécuta et s'approcha de l'Evoli par la gauche, en lui envoyant un éclair à bout portant. L'Evoli l'éloigna d'un coup de queue dans le décors. Ce geste anodin, instinctif, était pourtant une attaque qui baissait la défense de Voltaire, et je ne pouvais pas faire trop durer le combat, si Utopy voulait la jouer à la dérobée.  
« -Recommence, mais de plus loin, cette fois, Voltaire ! » lui ordonnai-je, alors que la souris revint vers moi d'une traite, se retourna et lança son attaque à nouveau.  
« -Evoli, ne le laisse pas s'enfuir, pourchasse le en t'aidant de Charge ! » ordonna alors Utopy, qui s'était mis à passer en mode offensif.

Heureusement, son attaque ne toucha pas Voltaire, mais la distance était à nouveau réduite, ce qui ne gênait pas Voltaire, qui fit de lui même une attaque Rugissement, sûrement pour insulter son Rival à lui . En réponse Evoli l'envoya dans le décors avec une nouvelle attaque Mimi-queue. Dingue comme cette attaque, inutiles et sans effet apparemment, pouvait être utile dans un vrai combat Pokémon !  
« -Evoli, Charge ! » Je voyais le Pokémon adverse se rapprocher de plus en plus du mien, aussi, j'ordonnais à Voltaire d'esquiver et envoyer un éclair également. Son attaque fit encore une fois mouche, mais malheureusement, Evoli en fit de même. Les deux mimi-queue avaient bien affaiblies Voltaire, aussi, ce dernier sembla mal au point quand il se releva. Il était essoufflé et avait mis deux ou trois secondes à se relever. Pendant ce temps, Utopy n'avait pas attendu, et le pokémon du petit-fils Chen était sur le mien en train de le frapper avec sa queue. Une attaque Torgnole il me semblait. Ce qui était étrange, puis qu' Evoli ne l'apprenait pas au niveau 5 ! Décidément, ce rêve prenait de plus en plus de liberté par rapport à l'histoire originale !

« - VOLTAIRE ! Relève toi, s'il te plaît ! Me fait pas ce coup foireux, arrête moi cette blague, débarrasse toi de ce chiot avec un nouvel Éclair ! » m'écriais-je, un peu paniqué, je l'avoues. Et là, le miracle eut lieu...

« -Evoli, finit le avec un Charge bien placé ! » avait ordonné, cruellement, Utopy, qui savait que cette attaque serait très sûrement fatale à mon Starter. Mais Evoli n'eut jamais le temps de suivre cet ordre, car un Éclair transperça le toit du professeur Chen, et frappa les deux Pokémon. Voltaire avait... fait une attaque Éclair en coup critique ? Si c'était ça, j'ai hâte de pouvoir tester d'autres capacités en critique ! C'était tellement impressionnant que je dû refermer la bouche pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule, quand Utopy me tendit, l'air amer, la moitié de ses économies.

« -QUOI?! Incroyable! J'ai pas pris le bon Pokémon ! » fit-il en simple commentaire.

« -Le vainqueur est Clyde Hikari, et Voltaire le Pikachu ! » fit alors, sortant de sa torpeur, le professeur Chen.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup... Arbitré, pendant le match, m'étais-je dis, c'est vrai que c'était dur d'arbitrer un match comme ça, surtout quand un des combattant est son propre petit-fils. Je regardais rapidement le haut de la pokéball de Voltaire, qui avait apparemment monté un niveau. Bien, bien, parfait tout ça ! Je tentais de garder Voltaire dans sa pokéball, mais, bien sûr, comme dans le jeu, cela ne marcha pas comme prévu. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je peux bien le garder sur mon épaule, c'est pas un soucis !

« -Ok ! Je vais entraîner mon Pokémon ! Clyde, Pépé, à plus tard ! » fit alors, rapidement, Utopy, avant de partir par la porte d'entrée du laboratoire.

« -Hein ? Quoi ? Mais... Bah tiens ! C'est pas commun ! On dirait que ton Voltaire n'aime pas les Balls. » Fit-il, songeur. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ?! J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était... de mauvais goût ! Bien sûr, un enfant ne comprendrait pas dans ce sens, et essayerait de comprendre la sensation de liberté que Pikachu recherche etc, mais putain, le professeur était un obsédé, en fait !  
« Tu devrais peut-être le garder avec toi. Au moins, comme ça, il sera content ! Tu peux lui parler et voir s'il commence à t'apprécier même si je vois que vous êtes tout les deux sur la bonne voie ! » expliqua-t-il alors, avec un grand sourire candide s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre. C'était assez bizarre. Perturbant et pas très rassurant.

Mon ventre grogna, comme pour sceller toute discussions, et me rappeler, par la même occasion, que je n'avais toujours pas mangé ce matin là. J'avais eu peur de l'empoisonnement à la gaufre. Voltaire à l'épaule, je quittais à mon tour le Laboratoire Pokémon, en essayant de faire abstraction du trou dans le mur et des débris que notre bataille avec causée, avec Utopy. Je me dirigeais à nouveau vers la maison où j'avais commencé mon rêve, disons que c'était chez moi …

A l'instant où j'eus posé mon pied dans la maison, une mère sauvage apparut !  
« -Clyde ! »  
Faut que je me trimbale avec un carton sur la tête, pour pas me faire repérer, la prochaine fois … Un soupir de ma part, et un ricanement de la part de Voltaire, ce qui attira toute son attention à ma mère de pixel.  
« -OH QU'IL EST MIGNON ! C'est le tien mon chou ? » s'extasia-t-elle, en prenant la souris dans ses bras, la serrant fort fort fort, comme quand on offrait une poupée à un gamin … Attendrissant, mais surtout dangereux, vu la tête que faisait Voltaire à ce moment, il était encore un peu sauvage, comme l'avait dit le professeur, et je pense que ce traitement doit lui être tout nouveau... Je pris alors des bras tentaculaires de ma fausse mère mon pauvre Pokémon, non sans avoir à mon tour ricané de sa mésaventure. Après avoir enfin mangé, je montais voir un peu la chambre où je me suis réveillé, le matin même. Il y avait dans la chambre tout ce qui définissait la chambre du protagoniste : Un lit, un bureau, un ordinateur et une télé avec une NES dedans, le traditionnel coup de pub pour Nintendo... C'est surement la seule chose de réel que j'allais voir avant un moment, si j'en croyais mes expériences passées, je ne me réveillais pas facilement, je devais surement en avoir pour un moment encore. Alors, je m'asseyais sur le lit, Voltaire en face de moi. Ce dernier me regardait, la tête incliné sur le côté, en signe d'interrogation.  
« -Pika, Pi ? »

« -C'était sûrement le meilleur rêve que j'ai fait depuis longtemps... Bien mieux que les rêves où je me fait attaquer dans la rue par des T-Rex ! » Fis-je, un petit sourire au lèvres. Une règle de base, dans les rêves. Si deux conditions se rejoignaient, vous allez vous réveiller bientôt. Je m'explique tout de suite, si vous trouvez des incohérences et qu'en même temps, vous savez que vous dormez, alors, vous vous réveillez, vu que votre conscience est pleinement active. Je faisais donc mes adieux à ce Pokémon qui avait été mien pendant une journée. J'espérais juste qu'on pourrait encore vivre ensemble jusqu'à la soirée, où l'on se coucherait ensemble sous le ciel étoilé de la route 1 ?  
« -Tu dois sûrement pas comprendre ce que je dis, là, mais je suis dans un rêve, un vrai rêve, où mon jeu vidéo préféré à prit vie , rien que ce combat m'a fait prendre conscience de toute cette excitation et cette adrénaline que tout cela implique, j'aurais vraiment souhaité rester, mais mon cerveau en a probablement décidé ainsi... En tout cas, je t'apprécie beaucoup, Voltaire, et tu t'es montré extrêmement courageux, dans le labo. Je pense que si j'étais resté plus longtemps, on aurait put finir par s'entendre et qui sait, peut-être même être potes ! » continuais-je, avec une mine attristée collée, incrustée à mon visage d'emprunt. J'attendais le bruit de mon réveil, qui tardait à venir. Pourtant, ce que je vous avais expliqué auparavant était vrai, si les deux conditions étaient là, je devrais déjà être en train de bouffer mon bol de céréale, avachit dans mon canapé-lit devant ma Gamecube et Zelda ...

Laissant cela de côté en soupirant, je me dirige vers la porte, Voltaire à mes côté. Je me tournais pour le prendre et le reposer sur le lit.

« -Non, Voltaire, je veux juste aller au toilette, je peux y aller seul ? » fis-je, en riant un peu devant l'air perplexe de mon Pikachu.

Résignée, la souris se plaça confortablement l'oreiller du lit, et je partis donc à la découverte de la maison, qui comportait plus que les 2 salles montrées dans le jeu ( chambre et cuisine) Je découvris que les toilettes se situées à droite de la chambre où j'étais, elle-même en face de l'escalier, bon, c'est pas si dur que ça à trouver, j'en conviens, mais bon, il fallait le savoir !  
Je rentrais donc dans la salle d'eau, qui était composée d'un lavabo simple, une baignoire avec un rideau de douche tout autour avec des motifs en forme de goutte d'eau, le badge Cascade, notais-je. Et enfin, chose que je recherchais avant tout : Un miroir. Il était posé au mur, au dessus du lavabo, et me faisait donc face quand on rentrait. Ce que je vis ? Un visage familier, mais qui me fit suer tout de même... Red .

« - Oh... Merde.. » Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sur le miroir, je me voyais, mais, chose très étrange, une boite de dialogue apparût soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

« Ne pense pas que c'est un rêve... »  
C'était quoi ce délire ?! Vite, il fallait que je me réveille, VITE ! Je me pinçais, me mordais, cherchant par tout les moyens à provoquer un choc pour que mon cerveau s'active et me sorte de ce truc. Si une boite de dialogue était apparut, c'est que le rêve par de ce qu'il était, idyllique, réaliste ( dans la mesure où c'est Pokémon) avait totalement changé de nature, et je n'avais PAS envie de vivre un aventure pleine de putain de pixels, surtout que j'avais une très mauvaise expérience des rêves qui se changeaient sans que je le veuille...

« Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, te frapper ne fera que rapprocher l'échéance de ta mort, tu croyais jouer à un jeu ? »  
Mais... ça me rappellais mon rêve de ce matin ! Enfin... Attendez, rêve ou pas ? Parce qu'un rêve dans un rêve dans un rêve ? Bordel, j'allais avoir une de ses migraine, moi ! Si ce que je pensais était vrai, alors c'est mon jeu Pokémon Jaune, qui me parle à l'instant. Dans... L'hypothèse où je ne rêvais pas, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant. POURQUOI MA CARTOUCHE ÉTAIT-ELLE HANTÉE ?!

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Je suis simplement fatigué de te voir tout le temps recommencer une partie, effacer tes amis et compagnon, comme si de rien n'était. Pourras-tu encore le faire, si tu les vois en face de toi ? » me répondit la boite de dialogue, dans le miroir. Le match de ce matin me revint en mémoire, Voltaire avait faillit y passer sérieusement. Jamais je n'avais eut autant envie de vomir, imaginant la petite souris jaune, la nuque fracturée par tout ces coups de queue de la part d'Evoli et de son maître qui souriait presque... Mon poing gauche atterrit dans le miroir, le fracturant. Pour la première fois, j'usais de mes cordes vocales contre une boite de dialogue, en étant sérieux. ( Ça nous est tous arrivé au moins une fois, d'engueuler sa console quand elle vous empêche de faire ce que vous voulez, j'y peux rien ! )

« - Ecoute bien, putain de jeu à la con, je sais pas encore si c'est vrai tout ça, et j'espère franchement pas ! Mais une chose est sûr, je vais finir le scénario et je vais rentrer, crois que ça va pas être joli joli pour toi quand je serais là... » La boite de dialogue changea encore, pour correspondre à une réponse du système.  
« Bien, bonne attitude ! Tu pourrais sérieusement mourir si tu prenais tout ça à la légère! Mais bon, tout n'est pas finit une fois que tu auras capturé Mewtwo. Tu devras arriver à survivre dans tout les jeux Pokémon que tu possède... et finir l'histoire principale pour avancer dans la génération suivante ! Tu auras donc à battre dans l'ordre : Pokémon Jaune, Pokémon Cristal, Émeraude, Platine, Blanc. Je te fais grâce de ceux que tu ne possède pas encore, puisque je n'ai pas put préparer une région différente en conséquence. »

Voilà, bon ça s'est fait... Un café avec ceci monsieur le jeu-vidéo mégalomane et PSYCHOPATHE ?! Bon, calme. L'essentiel, c'était de ne pas s'énerver... Oh mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ?! Je lançais mon poing encore ensanglanté contre le reflet du protagoniste, qui en fait de même de mon côté, normal, vu que c'était dorénavant MON reflet. Je poussais un léger cris de douleur. C'était bien douloureux ! Peut importe. L'essentiel, c'est que j'étais énervé. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir rationnellement. J'aurais dût sûrement me dire que c'était n'importe quoi, mais... Je sais pas, mon instinct m'avait poussé à agir sur la défensive. On était tous un peu con, parfois, je me suis donc embarqué dans une galère incroyable, parce que j'étais pas fichu de me poser trois secondes. Frustré de par mon impuissance, je jetais la casquette au « visage » virtuel de mon jeu, sur le miroir, mon reflet qui resta statique, immobile, à me regarder. Depuis combien de temps les miroirs ne faisaient pas ce que l'on faisait ? A cet instant, il sourit, et ses lèvres bougèrent, sans son. Toutefois, c'était excusable, puisque la boite de dialogue se modifié en fonction ce qui donnait l'impression que le reflet parlait.

« Ce n'es pas comme si tu avais le choix. Mais le côté positif, c'est que comme ça, tu ne seras pas le seul à t'amuser, je vais t'observer, nuit et jour, pour me régaler de tes aventures, alors sois bon, survis et fini tout ces jeux ! Quelques règles avant que je ne te laisse jouer : Premièrement, ton apparence est semblable à cette du protagoniste de Pokémon Jaune. Habitue toi vite, car tu l'auras toujours. L'âge ne collant pas et pour éviter toute expérience... Pédophile ? J'ai modifié l'âge de tout le monde pour qu'il ai tous 16/18 ans. Théoriquement, tu es majeur à 10 ans et tu commence donc ton voyage. J'ai mis à jour ceci pour coller aux normes de ta société sur certains points. Ensuite, tout Pokémon tombé au combat MEURT . Il peut perdre, mais doit encore avoir des PV sous peine de mourir. Tu verras bien comment ça se passe. L'histoire est GROSSO MODO la même. Tu as remarqué le script des dialogues et bien tu as raison sur ce point. Mais si tu t'écarte des barrières encadrant l'aventure, tu risque fortement de déchanter. Le monde Pokémon est vaste, et on peut très vite se perdre...Mais sinon, partie libre. Tu peux faire un peu tout ce que tu veux, après tout, c'est ta vie, qui suis-je pour te brider ? » fit alors le reflet, je cru même percevoir un brin d'ironie dans le texte final, sa dernière phrase avant de disparaître et laisser place a nouveau à mon reflet. Un éclat fichu dans les phalanges de mon bras gauche, du sang coulait encore de la plaie, j'avais l'air 'un animal blessé, effrayé. Moyen comme selfie... En colère, je m'arrachais rageusement ce morceau, et je regagne ma chambre, où Voltaire, mon désormais compagnon d'infortune, m'attendait. Ma joie était réelle, mais tellement gâchée, amer à cause de ce que j'étais en train de subir, sans rien faire, ça me rendais malade, j'avais tellement l'impression d'être manipulé qu'à côté un enfant de 8 ans au Mali est en vacances ! C'était juste ridicule comme situation ! Enfin bordel, dans le VRAI monde, on a pas de reflet qui te répondent, de jeu qui t'enferment par pur sadisme dans une nouvelle vie et enfin, pas de POKEMONS ! Il faut que je me calme...

Soufflant un bon coup, je souris à Voltaire, qui avait la tête penchée encore une fois, comme pour me demandais ce que je branlais à être figé sur le pas de la porte.  
« -Bon, on va partir à l'aventure, t'es prêt ? On ne reviendras jamais ici je pense. Pas que ça te fasse quelque chose, mais bon, pour te dire, je pense que faut vraiment qu'on profite de ce voyage ça sera surement le seul qu'on fera ensemble. Allons rouler ensemble vers la victoire ! » fis-je, motivant mes pieds à bouger, et par la même occasion, parlant surtout dans le vide, puisque Voltaire était déjà sur mon épaule, le regard dur et flamboyant. On dirait que la soif de combat de Voltaire était à bloc, je ne connaissais pas assez la petite souris pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait, mais mon dieu je l'adorais déjà ! J'aime bien son caractère !

Je pris mon sac et vérifiant que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour survivre. J'avais totalement oublié qu'il fallait qu'on mange, dans ce monde, ce n'était pas vraiment un jeu. Mais en faisant le calcul, jamais je ne pourrais subvenir aux besoins de mes Pokémon et moi-même ! Je vais devoir... Chasser du Pokémon ? Ça pourrais être fun, mais surtout totalement dangereux !

Mes pensées divergeaient de plus en plus mais je n'avançais toujours pas. Me claquant les joues avec mes paumes, je me recentrais sur mon aventure qui allait être épique ! J'avais mis de côté tout ce qui était « c'est vrai le bordel qui m'arrive ? » pour me focaliser sur les divers méthodes que le jeu m'offrait pour entraîner mes pokémons. On ne peut pas tricher. Heureusement encore, je me verrais pas arriver à Glitch City...

Je m'étais machinalement mis en route vers le nord du village, là où l'on voyait le début de la route 1 qui fourmillait de vie. Un petit sourire sadique montait sur mon visage.  
" -J'aurais du t'appeler Chaos ou Mort tu sais, parce que tu vas faire un putain de génocide sur cette route ! Aller, journée entraînement ! Je te monte niveau 10 et on va essayer d'attraper un nouveau Pokémon, si tu vois un Roucool, ne le tue pas tout de suite !"

Puis, l'histoire me rattrapa.

« -Rah, putain de vieux con, pas fichu de récupérer sa putain de GS Ball, tu crois que c'est grave, si je la récupère et que je la garde avec moi ? Enfin, juste Célebi, il serait plus qu'utile et ça fait déjà un des légendaire pour Johto, et il paraît qu'il peut remonter le temps, et aller dans le futur, si c'est pas totalement classe ça ! On le garde avec nous . » Parler tout seul, ça aide à structurer la mémoire et la réflexion, il paraît, en tout cas, je me sentais juste très con à défaut de paraître plus malin... Voltaire cherchait des yeux des adversaires à son niveau, mais personne en vue pour le moment . Ça semblait le mettre encore plus en colère, des étincelles crépitaient autour des joues du rongeur.

Rapidement et sans écouter, je taxais la Potion gratuite que le premier mec de la route donnait à tout le monde, pour faire de la publicité à son nouveau pokéshop en ville, à Jadielle. Elle allait servir très vite. Mais malheureusement, on ne pourrais avoir de pokéball qu'une fois qu'on aura le pokédex et donc... Que j'aurais donné le colis à Chen. Je pense que je vais essayer de trouver un moyen. Nous continuâmes notre périple dans les hautes herbes, en quête de viande fraîche pour ma souris guerrière. ENFIN, une famille de petit piafs, des Roucools qui nous regardaient avec un air torves, savait-ils qu'il allez mourir pour le bien de nos estomacs ? Mon sourire s'élargit, mais ce n'était pas bon signe pour eux.  
« -Voltaire ? Je retire ce que j'ai dis, fais toi plaisir. » rectifiais-je , tout en fixant le groupe de pokémon. Je n'eus pas à le répéter. Et une fois qu'il n'y eut plus un seul piaf pour se débattre, mon Pikachu était niveau 8, sans avoir pris le moindre dégât, c'était de l'expérience gratuite ! Il fallait que je soigne quand même mon Pokémon, je ne savais pas combien de temps il pourrait encore lancer ses éclairs avant de se « décharger » et d'être à cours de PP. Après tout, c'était un jeu, non ?

Nous marchions donc, éviscérant tout les Rattata et Roucool qui osaient croiser notre chemin, certains avec plus de volonté que d'autres, mais Voltaire commençait à fatiguer et cela m'inquiétait un peu. Je devais vite arriver, sinon, j'aurais déjà perdu avant d'avoir eut mon premier badge...

« -Courage Volt', on arrive, tiens le coup, la ville est en vue. » dis-je, pour le rassurer. Dans un sens, je n'avais pas tords et je ne mentais pas. Jadielle était proche, mais il y avait encore un gros paquet d'herbe haute qui nous barrait la route, il fallait prendre le risque. Je me mis donc à accélérer pour ne pas tomber dans un combat pokémon, prêt à en découdre avec les pokémon sauvages à la place de Voltaire.

Manque de bol, Voltaire me fit remarquer qu'il y avait un petit rat qui courait vers moi. C'était mignon et un peu pitoyable en même temps, oui c'était bien un Ratatta qui cherchait la bagarre, encore un que j'aurais bien aimé avoir pour le début de mon aventure, les pokémon hargneux sont rares et d'autant plus appréciable. Pas de chance, car Voltaire en avait décidé autrement, et se plaça entre lui et moi.  
« Pika ! »  
Il eut l'air déçut et outré, je compris directement le problème... Il n'avait plus de point , ça veut dire adieu les joli éclairs et adieu notre chemin et notre expérience gratuite ! Il fallait courir ! Mis en déroute par un Ratatta ! Quel honte !

« -Voltaire, attaque cage éclair, on part te remettre d'aplomb et il faut le larguer ! » Je pris Voltaire juste après qu'il eut lancé la cage éclair avec un air de chien battu – très étrange sur une souris...- et nous prîmes nos jambes à nos cou pour foncer en direction du centre Pokémon. Le seul problème... OU était ce centre pokémon ? La ville était autrement plus grande que dans le jeu, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du statut de métropole, c'était une bonne ville qui devait avoir plusieurs milliers d'habitants. Hardcore, dans ses conditions, de trouver le centre Pokémon ! Vite, demander son chemin ! Trouver une carte, doit bien y avoir un office du tourisme, non ? Avec un pokémon qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, ça va pas être joli-joli, si on se faisait attaquer. Même si c'est vrai qu'en ville, on devrait... Oh merde, c'était un Caninos ?!

En effet, en face de moi, un Pokémon chiot, qui grognait en avançant petits pas par petits pas... Journée de merde ! Et il était sûrement même pas encore midi!Je fis rapidement demi-tour, espérant qu'il ne se mette pas à... Putain il courait vers nous ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais comme chance, c'était prometteur, tout ça ! Vite, Centre Pokémon! Si seulement j'avais le droit de prendre des pokéball ,je capturerais de quoi me protéger... Parce qu'une souris sans défense, moyen pour le coup ! Je faisais la mauvaise langue, mais je pense que n'importe qui serait un peu haineux avec le genre de journée qui commençait par un voyage dans l'espace-temps !

« -Burns, viens là ! » s'écria alors une voix féminine, proche de Voltaire et moi-même. Je remarquais enfin la présence de cette jeune femme. Les cheveux...Bleus, bon pourquoi pas, et un costume d'officier de Police, pas difficile de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une Jenny.

« -Merci... Mon Pikachu est.. Fatigué, est-ce que vous accepteriez de me guider vers le centre Pokémon le plus proche ? Je suis nouveau en ville et j'avoue ne pas avoir vu de ville aussi grande depuis le début de mon voyage... » Tellement de double sens quand on voyait ça d'un point de vue extérieur... La jeune policière me jaugea du regard, et me demanda... Mon ID de dresseur... Merde, comment on faisait ?!

« Montrez moi votre carte, s'il-vous-plaît. » Demanda-t-elle, inflexible et rigide, très professionnelle.  
Ma car... Ah mais oui ! Elle est accrochée à mon cou! Je remerciais silencieusement le jeu pour avoir penser à ce genre de détail – oui, je remercie ce qui m'offrais une vie aussi étrange et mortellement dangereuse... Je suis bizarre- Je m'empressais donc de la sortir et de la donner à la Jenny. Elle la regarda à peine et me la rendis.  
« -Bien. Suivez moi, je vous amène au Centre Pokémon de Jadielle. C'était juste à côté. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Commerce ? Vente de ressources animales ? »  
« -Badges et arènes. Championnat de la Ligue, Attendez, on peut vendre des fourrures ?! C'est légal ? » m'exclamais-je, réalisant l'ampleur de la découverte.  
« -Oui, mais certaines espèces, en voies de disparition, son protégée, et vendre de la peau de Draco, par exemple, est passible de la peine de mort. Vous voulez donc devenir un dresseur Pokémon ? Personne de nos jours ne fait plus cela, c'est bien trop dangereux, et ce n'est pas un civil inexpérimenté tel que vous qui y arrivera, vous devriez trouver un travail plus stable. » me répondit, calmement et froidement la jeune femme.

Une rancœur envers les dresseurs ? Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une petite... « Quête secondaire ». Jouons un peu, alors, faisons cela en RP !

« -Oui mais non. Qui vous dit que je suis inexpérimenté ? » fit-je, un air de défi sur le visage.  
« -Vous vous enfuyez devant un Caninos à peine entraîné. » répondit-elle, narquoisement.  
Aie, ça, c'était mon amour-propre...  
« - Je vous propose un match amical, aussi tôt que j'ai soigné mon pokémon. Un pokémon contre un. »  
« -D'accord, une condition, si vous perdez, vous abandonnerez l'idée de faire dresseur Pokémon. » réclama-t-elle.  
Je marquais une pause, même si ma décision était toute prise, pour montrer que je considérais son offre.  
« -J'accepte. Mais ça fait trop sans contrepartie, qu'est-ce que je gagnerais ? »  
Je voulais une récompense en particulier, mais je devais tourner un peu, jouer avec elle. C'était plus simple de parler que de dire juste « oui » ou « non » en choix de commande. Les relations avec les PNJ s'en retrouvaient changée en très bien, même !  
« -Je vous laisserez choisir, mais vous allez perdre, de toute façon. » Un semblant de sourire s'esquissait sur nos deux visage, l'adrénaline montait tout doucement. Je sentais également Voltaire qui se remettait tout doucement de sa fatigue, toujours aussi féroce, il montrait ses crocs dans un sourire , sourcils froncé, ça lui donnait un air de psychopathe. J'aimais ce pokémon.  
« -Dans l'hypothèse où je gagne, je veux une seule chose, très importante. Je veux garder un colis qui est adressé au professeur Chen. »  
Je l'avais lancé, je ne m'attends de toute façon pas à ce qu'elle accepte tout de suite, mais je comptais sur l'amour de son métier pour remporter la mise !  
« -Alors je veux que vous arrêtiez votre travail de Jenny ? Si déjà vous voulez me casser mon rêve ! » fis-je alors, souriant et d'humeur regarde ma pokéball de mon Pikachu, il était vite monté au niveau 9, son entraînement était presque achevé. J'étais prêt à taper du flic.  
"-Je ne peux accepter aucun des deux. Par contre, je peux vous autoriser à obtenir un pokémon sur la route venant à la route victoire. Vous y trouverez des Férosinges et des Nidorans de toute espèce, ainsi qu'un accès à la forêt de Jadielle, qui vous permettra d'arriver à Argenta plus vite que par la route. C'est le maximum de mon offre."  
« -Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que vous m'accompagnez. » Je disais ça pour la taquiner, bien sûr. Cette femme de pierre ne cilla même pas, et resta stoïque. Dommage, elle était bien roulée. Soupirant, je me résignais à accepter l'offre de l'Officier Jenny, et je partis soigner Voltaire. Tout se déroulais comme prévu...

« -Où est-ce-qu'on peut faire le combat ? »  
« -Le centre Pokémon. » répondit-elle rapidement, comme si c'était évident.  
« -C'est possible ?! » J'étais vraiment étonné.  
« - Oui, on sent toute votre ...Expérience qui se montre, là … Le Centre Pokémon dispose d'une salle d'échange , une salle de Visioconférence, un Lobby principal où l'infirmière Joëlle assure les soins pokémon, une arène pour que les dresseurs en stationnement puisse s'entraîner et être près d'un poste de soin automatisé. Finalement, au deuxième étage, il y a les chambres dresseurs, gratuites, bien sûr. »  
« -Question tout à fait aléatoire : Vous vous appelez vraiment toutes Jenny? » fis-je, soudainement. Je m'étais toujours demandé si c'était un critère de recrutement. J'imaginais déjà le spot publicitaire. « Hey ! Toi au cheveux bleu et au nom magnifique de Jenny ! La Police t'intéresse ? La Police est intéressée par toi ! Ceci était un message du Pokécomité de Justice de Kanto. »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis elle se retourna, pour faire en sorte que je ne vois pas son visage.  
« -On peut éventuellement rajouter ça, à la place des accès bidons à des lieux publiques. Je suis peut-être nouveau ici, mais je sais qu'une forêt est libre d'accès. » continuais-je, en voyant enfin le bout des négociations arriver. « Ça, ou le colis. Au choix. »  
« -Je ne peux pas répondre a ces dem... » commença-t-elle sur son ton robotique. Le script de ce PNJ était bugué ou quoi?  
« -Ça, où je continue ma carrière de dresseur, vous préférez quoi, en tant que personne, et non en tant que flic ? Une vie humaine, ou un objet emballé qui ne servira qu'a décorer une étagère ? » enchaînais-je, j'étais bien parti, elle commençait à ne plus savoir quoi dire, j'allais l'avoir, mon putain de Célebi !  
« -... D'accord, je... J'accepte pour le Colis. LE secret des Jenny est secret national, personne de doit savoir. » expliqua-t-elle, elle avait CÉDÉE, enfin ! HURRA ! Mais sa phrase énigmatique m'intriguait... J'avais quand même envie de savoir, mais c'était un secret d'État ? Étrange, ça...Mettant ça de côté d'un geste de la main mental, je récupèrais Voltaire, qui se percha à nouveau sur mon épaule, et je suivis Jenny pour aller à l'Arène Pokémon.  
Un référant, probablement là en permanence ou alors en poste à ce moment là, nous accueillit avec un air sérieux. Il devait croire que j'étais un criminel ? Parce que j'étais accompagné d'un représentant de la loi ? Ou alors c'est parce qu'un représentant de la loi qui se bat contre un civil, c'était pas fréquent ?

« -Dresseur, passez vos carte dans les lecteurs situé aux extrémité du stade. » ordonna l'homme, sur son siège d'Arbitre. » Ce match opposera Clyde Hikari du Bourg Palette à l'Agent Jenny de Jadielle. Les règles de ce combat sont les suivants : Le meurtre est interdit et un Pokémon évanouit ne peux revenir en combat s'il se réveille. Un seul Pokémon en même temps et ce, durant toute la durée du combat. Prêt ? A vos marques... » énuméra l'arbitre, en soupirant avant chaque début de phrase. A coup de sifflet, Jenny envoya sa pokéball, et le Caninos de tout à l'heure en sortit.

« -Voltaire, fait gaffe de bien éviter ses attaques. Il est plus lent que toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peux pas te blesser, il est assez puissant et c'est un Pokémon qui peut te brûler. Paralyse-le et enchaîne avec ÉCLAIR ! » Bien sûr, j'avais dis ça avant qu'il ne se lance dans le combat, de sorte que Jenny ne puisse entendre et penser à une contre-attaque. Je ne dirais plus rien de tout le combat. Mode Red activé.

« -Burns ! Flammèche suivi d'un hurlement pour le figer ! » ordonna l'Agent Jenny C'était bien pensé. Mais Voltaire n'en avait rien a foutre, de son hurlement, l'attaque sembla échouer et le chien de feu n'eut pas le temps de lancer le reste de son combo, il était prisonnier d'une cage de tonnerre, qui l'empêchait de bouger.J'esquissais un petit sourire, c'était fini, son Caninos était paralysé. Enfin, j'espèrais que c'était terminé, mon Pikachu était déjà en train de préparer une puissante attaque Éclair, ça sentait le coup critique ça ! Bien !

« -Burns, accroche toi et retente un hurlement ! » balbutia la jeune femme, en serrant les poings. Elle était vraiment dans le match et sa personnalité frigide n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. La passion du combat était forte chez elle ! Ça me faisait presque peur... Je laisse tomber le mode Red et je lui demande pourquoi elle n'était pas dresseuse, elle en a l'étoffe et la passion, ça se voyait, plutôt qu'être une fonctionnaire du Conseil des 4 au service d'une ville tranquille.  
« -Jadielle n'est tranquille que parce que je suis là, justement ! BURNS, brûle moi cette souris ! » Déclara-t-elle, rageuse.

Je ne sais pas quelle flamme serait la plus forte... Celle de son chien ou celle de ses yeux bleus qui semblaient prêts à tout faire brûler pour faire disparaître mon Voltaire.  
« -Voltaire, attaque éclair, et mets toi hors de portée le plus rapidement possible ! » Il fallait redresser la barre très vite, sinon, j'allais effectivement perdre mon combat, et Voltaire risquait d'y passer, même si a ce niveau les attaques font mal sans tuer, enfin...J'espère...  
Fait étrange, après son attaque Éclair, mon pokémon enchaîna avec une attaque Vive-Attaque pour sortir du champ de vision du chiot enflammé de la non-moins enflammée Jenny. Il n'avait pas le niveau pour ça, non ? C'était au niveau 12, je crois, qu'il apprenait ça, et il aurait quand même pas monté 3 niveaux à combattre pendant 1 pauvre minute, si ? Profitant de cette découverte, je réfléchissais à de nouvelle combinaisons.  
« -Voltaire, Combine Vive-Attaque en t'entourant d'électricité ! » Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un remplacement pour l'attaque Electacle, mais ça ressemblait bien à ça, je suis sur que si je lui dit que la combinaison de vive-attaque et d'éclair s'appelle comme ça, je peux « créer » une nouvelle attaque, c'est un peu comme dresser un chien, au final. Sauf qu'un chien ne jettait pas d'éclairs et que Voltaire était bougrement intelligent...Et sadique. Enfin bref ! Je cru que le match était bientôt fini, puisque avec cette attaque mêlant la rapidité de mon pokémon avec son attaque, il était tel le ninja, insaisissable et mortel ! J'adorais, décidément, la réalité du jeu, si on enlevait le principe de Jeu de la Mort que ma cartouche m'imposait...

« -Burns, Entoure la cage-éclair de feu ! »  
L'ordre avait claqué, et l'effet était presque immédiat, le maudit caniche s'exécuta aussitôt et la cage jaune et brillante devint un brasier, où le Caninos semblait aller comme un charme ! En plus ça le soignait ?! Putain mais non ! C'est abusé, on était encore sur Pokémon Jaune là ?!Bon, OK, j'ai rien à dire, j'avais inventé une attaque à l'instant... Mais quand même !  
« Volt' finis le vite, Charge le avec la même attaque qu'avant, met y toute ton énergie, on va le OS ! » Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un dans la salle comprenne le terme OS, mais Voltaire comprit qu'il devait aller plus vite, plus fort pour une dernière grosse attaque et qu'à la fin, le chiot rouge devait y passer. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et se relança en mode train électrique, en avant pour rouler sur cet adversaire qui se soignait en même temps qu'il préparait ce qui sera certainement une grosse attaque de type feu, je ne dirais pas Flammèche vu les langues de feu qui sortent de la bouche du canidé. Un Lance Flamme ? Peut-être, mais c'était bizarre quand même que les niveaux ne s'appliquaient pas ? Ou alors c'était en fonction de l'entraînement que l'on imposait au Pokémon ? Ou alors, ce match était juste bugué, puisqu'il n'était pas scripté ? C'est vrai que l'on n'était pas censé affronter des PNJ dans le genre... un agent de police ?  
« -Honnêtement, vous voulez pas voyager avec moi ? Quitter votre poste et devenir une dresseuse ? » fis-je alors, pendant que nos Pokémon se faisaient face juste avant le choc final.  
« -Qui te dit que j'étais... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car une explosion suivit l'affrontement de Voltaire et Burns, l'un chargeant auréolé d'une aura jaune métallique, l'autre crachant un jet de flamme qui fit fondre un peu du terrain. La température s'était élevée de plusieurs degrés d'un coup, et je commençais même à transpirer, je voyais également l'Agent Jenny qui transpirait, dommage encore une fois qu'elle n'enlèvait pas sa veste d'uniforme... C'était une chemise blanche en dessous...  
« -Ça crève les putains d'yeux, pourtant ! Une fois votre part du contrat honoré, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à moi quand même ? » répliquais-je, avec hargne. Mon dieu, sauvez moi de ces dialogues inutiles, les PNJ avaient presque tous la même intonation monotonique, c'était déprimant ! Au moins, en combat, on prenait son pied ! Je disais sûrement ça à cause du fait que je sois défoncé à l'adrénaline, en ce moment même. « Je suis sûr que votre nom c'est même pas Jenny, nous avons combattu en tant que deux être humains et non en tant que Civil/Policier, donc si vous n'étiez pas l'Agent Jenny pendant ce combat, qui étiez-vous ? » Oula ! Je commence à partir loin, là ! J'allais faire planter le jeu, à force de dire des trucs sans réfléchir avant ! L'idéal serait même de ne pas parler du tout. Bon, c'était un peu tard pour se taire, c'est vrai...

Je devrais suivre l'exemple de la Jenny, qui depuis la fin de l'assaut ( et du combat) n'avait pas pipé mots. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et sans la perturber plus longtemps, je fis signe à Voltaire de revenir me voir. Je le félicitais comme il se devait, le remis rapidement dans sa pokéball, le temps que je le soigne. Une fois ceci effectué, il se remit de lui même sur mon épaule. L'Agent Jenny, toujours silencieuse, me fit signe de la suivre. Perplexe, je la suivis dans ce qui semblait être le vestiaire. Mon cerveau dérangé commençait déjà à s'émerveiller de dizaine de scénario digne des pires films pour adultes, quand l'Agent ferma la porte derrière moi . A clé. Retiens ta bosse, retiens ta...Pense pas à... Oh mon Dieu ! Elle avait la chemise trempée !

En effet, on voyait peu, mais on voyait tout de même. Et ce que je voyais me fit revoir mon jugement sur les représentant de la loi... Wow...

« -Ici, nous ne seront pas entendus... »  
Pourquoi mon cerveau n'interprètait ça que de façon purement sexuelle ? Concentration et sérieux, il connaissait ?! Putain, j'avais pas entendu la fin de sa phrase.  
« -Pardon ? J'étais ailleurs... » fis-je, avec une mine contrariée.  
« -Je disais comment je m'appelle. »  
« -Ah!J'ai le droit de réécouter ? »  
« -Non. Vous... »  
« -Argh, on peut se tutoyer, non ? Je veux dire, on a quand même combattu comme des fous dans l'arène et vous... Tu n'as que 2 ans de plus que moi, à tout casser. »  
« -L'âge d'une femme ne se demande pas ! » répondit-elle, l'air outrée et préparant ses menottes. Bizarrement, c'était plus excitant qu'inquiétant... C'était pas le but ?  
« - A partir de la cinquantaine, je crois, et c'est le poids qui est une valeur tabou, si je me rappelle bien ! Et pour le tutoiement, je commence dès maintenant à l'appliquer, ça m'énerve de devoir vouvoyer une jolie fille de mon âge ! » Ok... Là, je dépensais peut-être les bornes des limites... Pourtant, les menottes restèrent figées dans les mains de la jeune femme, qui commençait à rougir. Bordel, c'était pas mon objectif, je voulais mon putain de Célebi ! J'avais demandé à ce qu'elle se joigne à moi dans le périple pour passer plus vite les barrages, à la base... Oui, c'était salaud, mais quand même, avouons que c'était casse-couille de ne pas pouvoir avancer à cause d'une bouteille d'eau... Bon, recentrons un peu les propos. Je devais faire en sorte qu'elle m'aide quand même à avoir Célebi. Ça m'aidera tellement plus que chercher une petite bouteille d'eau de rien du tout, c'était totalement bénin.

«-En tout cas, hum ! En tout cas, j'ai gagné, et donc ça veut dire que le colis est à moi, trouve une procédure judiciaire qui permette de saisir ce paquet, je te montrerais ce qu'il contient, je te promet que ça vaut le détour. »  
J'avais visiblement piqué la curiosité de l'Agent de police qui sembla oublier que j'avais flatté ses attributs physiques pour avoir l'air plus... Intéressée par ce mystérieux colis.

« - Bien, il y a une règle qui autorise la destruction immédiate du paquet, c'est si il y a une bombe ou qu'il est suspecté de contenir une bombe. J'espère que ça vaut vraiment le coup, parce que je me met dans l'embarras pour ça. Et comment est-ce-que tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a dedans ?! » Tant de questions qu'elle s'empressait de me fourrer dans les oreilles, j'avais du mal à suivre le rythme...

« -Patience... Patience... Je peux juste dire que c'est un objet d'une importance capitale. Mais que non, comme tu semble le penser, je ne fais pas parti de la Team Rocket. Je suis même plutôt contre ! J'ai pour objectif de stopper leur activité. Totalement. Sans qu'ils ne reviennent plus tard. » Dans un sens, c'était vrai. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur que le personnage du jeu ou les enfants du manga. J'éliminerais moi-même le boss de la Team Rocket et au bûcher, les bons et tendres sentiments. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour finir plus vite ce jeu de survie, alors pourquoi pas ?!

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à parlementer, nous fûmes enfin devant le commerce local, toujours guidé par Burns, qui avait été guérit à la suite de notre discussion, sa dresseuse et moi-même.  
Je pénétrais, seul, dans le magasin, pour déclencher l'événement. Comme dans le jeu, le vendeur m'interpella dès que possible, pour me demander de délivrer un colis au professeur Chen. Comment savait-il que je venais de Bourg Palette, c'était pas écrit sur mon front, pourtant ! Bah, les joies du script... Le scénario idéal qui commençait à se dérouler. C'était au tour de la Jenny de rentrer dans l'échope, et de prendre le colis. Le vendeur ne dit rien, et le colis fut enfin en possession de notre groupe.

« - Nos Hypnomades ont repérés des activités suspectes émanant de ce paquet, je me vois dans l'obligation de le faire analyser pour en déterminer la cause. » avait-elle alors déclarée, avant de sortir, le petit paquet toujours en mains. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre le vendeur appeler le professeur Chen par visiophone pour raconter l'incident avant de moi-même m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Il fallait faire vite. Je pris en passant dans un rayon, proche de la sortie, une pokéball vierge, puis je sortis. Heureusement qu'il n'ont pas la technologie, à cette époque, pour contrôler les poches des clients... Mon méfaits accomplis, je retrouvais Jenny, qui était sagement en train de m'attendre, non loin de l'Arène, que je savais déserte.

« -Entrons dans l'Arène, je sais qu'il n'y a personne dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, je t'explique et on fera la rencontre de mon nouveau compagnon de voyage. » J'avais dis ça pour Voltaire, mais aussi pour Jenny, que je savais tentée par l'idée de m'accompagner. Faire comme si c'était une certitude va encore plus la persuader de venir, comme ça, ça fera une pierre deux coups. Obéissant à mes dires, nous ouvrîmes la porte de secours grâce à un passe-partout que Jenny avait en sa possession. Il y a pas à dire, son aide pourrait être précieuse...

Une fois que nous fûmes tout deux rentrés à l'intérieur, les lumières allumées et après que j'eus personnellement vérifié qu'aucuns Rockets ne soient là, Je m'assis au sol, prenant une grande inspiration.

« -Je sais que ça va paraître dingue, mais si je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, c'est que je suis devin, et que ce pokémon m'est crucial pour ma croisade contre la Team Rocket. Je peux lire dans l'avenir . Voilà. Des questions ? » C'était le plus gros mytho de toute ma vie, mais bon, si j'avais dis la vérité, je serais actuellement au Poké-hosto psychiatrique le plus proche, sécurité maximum... Autant faire courir de fausses hypothèses sur mon savoir du jeu.

« -Et tu pense que je vais avaler ça ? Tu as gagner et j'honore mes promesses, mais ne crois pas que tu peux me faire croire n'importe quoi. Dis moi ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet, est-ce vraiment une bombe ? » demanda, excédée qu'on se moque d'elle, l'Agent Jenny semblait prête à m'arrêter pour outrage envers agent... Vite, un autre coup de poker !  
« -Pokéball manuelle avec un GS marquée dessus, qui contient un pokémon très puissant capable de voyager dans le temps, contente ? » débitais-je, très rapidement en espérant qu'elle ait mal compris la fin de ma phrase dite à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit passée à côté de ce détail là... En preuve, je lui arrachais le paquet des mains, pour le déballer devant elle. C'était bien la GS Ball ( intérieurement, j'étais soulagé et totalement excité par ce que j'avais dans les mains) que je m'empressais d'ouvrir.

Dès que j'eu fini de tourner la manivelle qui tenait prisonnier Célébi, ce dernier apparut dans un flash de lumière blanche, aveuglante.  
« BII ! » cria une espèce de salade montée d'ailes. Cet animal-végétal étrange, puissance représentant le voyage temporel, était un peu perturbée. Forcement, si Célebi était habitué à voir uniquement le Professeur Chen, voir deux inconnus dans une pièce vide doit lui faire tout drôle...

« -Bonjour Célebi. Je m'appelle Clyde. Je suis ton nouveau dresseur. Et voici Voltaire, mon premier compagnon dans mon aventure. Ça te dirait de participer à quelque chose d'incroyable ? » commençai-je, calmement, avec la même position que j'avais quand j'ai rencontré Voltaire, dans le laboratoire du professeur Chen, le matin même. Célebi arrêta de gesticuler pour porter son attention sur moi. Il semblait me sonder, comme s'il était capable de... Ah bah oui, suis-je bête, c'était une créature liée au Temps, Il doit probablement voir si mon futur était aussi palpitant que ce que je lui racontais. Je trouvais que j'acceptais un peu trop rapidement ce genre de choses. J'tais là depuis presque 7 heures, et j'avais trouvé le moyen de déjà rencontrer un Pokémon légendaire, qui n'existais même pas dans le jeu, et je n'étais même pas choqué. C'était d'ailleurs un bien faible descriptif de l'expression de Jenny, qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Je souris à la jeune femme, l'air de rien, comme pour lui dire « Tu vois que je suis pas débile ou fou ? » Mais je ne dis rien, simplement parce que j'étais moi-même encore un peu choqué par Célebi. C'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontrait un être qui puisse voyager dans le temps !

* * *

**Edit du 09/04/2014 : J'ai changé deux trois éléments pour faire en sorte de, par exemple, il n'y ai plus de faute de temps, corriger deux ou trois fautes de frappes etc, vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'était long, le chapitre fait quand même 18 PAGES sur open office! Je posterais le chapitre 2 le 10/04, soit dans une heure, je le ferais avant de me coucher, profitez donc bien !**

OH et MERCI aussi pour ces reviews/ Fav/Alerts que j'ai déjà recu, alors que le chapitre n'est posté que depuis une journée, un truc de dingue! J 'en reviens toujours psa! Vous avez réussi à me rendre heureux alors qu'en se moment c'est pas la joie, merci du fond du coeur et esperant que la suite vous plaise !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bloody Sunday

**Bonjour ou bonsoir et BIENVENUE à tous pour la suite de PokéVentura: Pokémon Jaune ! J'ai été terriblement ému quand j'ai vu que le premier chapitre était un franc succès et c'est la boule au ventre ( et l'impatience de Voltaire quand il voit un Roucool) que je vous offre un nouveau chapitre ( un peu plus court, mais parce qu'il DEVAIT finir sur un Cliffhanger :D ) préparé et peaufiné par mes soins!**

**J'ai essayé de tenir compte un maximum de l'excellente remarque par rapport du passage Présent/ Passé, qui piquait les yeux, je m'en excuse pour ceux qui on lu mon premier jet, ce qui me fait penser qu'il est temps de ressortir ses vieux cahier de français!**

**Mais je vais me taire et vous laisser lire! N'hésitez pas à parler de cette fan fiction autour de vous, si vous l'avez aimé! je marche à l'amour ! C'est vrai que ça ressemble à du chantage, mais c'est tellement motivant/gratifiant, de voir que son travail est aimé et surtout lu! je viens de dépasser la barre des 50 vues pour une seul chapitre, en une journée! WOW! Je suis excité comme une puce, je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à dormir ce soir! Je file écrire la fin du chapitre 4! ( oui, vous aurez dans deux jours votre chapitre 3! )  
**

* * *

**Disclame : Pokémon ne m'appartient en aucuns cas! Seul Clyde et les dérives scénaristiques sont issus de mon cerveau tordu! En passant, je tiens à dédier un certains passage à un youtuber français que j'apprécie beaucoup, et que certains reconnaîtrons! Cette personne non plus ne m'appartient pas, mais est la propriété de Benzaie! ( du coup, vous savez de qui je parle...)**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Bloody Sunday.

Le soir même, Célebi, renommé Chronos pour l'occasion, accompagnait Voltaire dans mon équipe, en direction de la forêt de Jade. Finalement, il avait été convenu que Jenny me laisserait vivre ma vie sans me poser de questions, mais en échange j'avais dû lui faire part d'une donnée importante : l'attaque de la . Ça m'arrangeait dans un sens, puisque l'intervention des forces armées pourrait très bien me faciliter les choses. Comment est-ce-qu'on en était arrivé à ce point dans un décalage avec le jeu de base ? Vu l'événement, je peux toujours me gratter pour les pokéballs du magasin, j'avais pas complété le premier événement et je n'avais pas mon Pokédex. Tant pis, et de toute façon, il ne me servira à rien ! Mais je peux toujours compter sur les cinq pokéballs que Jenny m'a donné en dédommagement pour avoir dévoilé « au grand jour » cet événement futur comme elle l'avait dit elle-même durant l'après-midi. C'est donc en compagnie de Voltaire et Chronos que je me dirige vers la ligue Pokémon pour y capturer un Férosinge et battre mon Rival. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser un Pokémon volé dans mes combat, premièrement, c'était un légendaire, et donc ça faisait assez... Suspect. Deuxième point ça attirerait l'attention des Rockets ET du professeur Chen. Aucuns bon côtés apparemment, sinon de pouvoir … VOYAGER DANS LE TEMPS ! Je me doutais bien qu'il y a sûrement une limite à son pouvoir, mais Célebi pouvait m'amener dans d'autre époques, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix ! Imaginez un peu, les possibilités ?! J'en avais la tête qui tournait ! Il me fallait aussi un Pokémon psy, pour parler avec mes Pokémon par la télépathie, et surtout pouvoir me téléporter un peu partout. En y réfléchissant, le jeu était tellement contraignant que de s'y retrouver en chair et en pixel offrait des possibilités inouïes ! Pourquoi personne n'a jamais pensé à faire un casse muni d'un Pokémon psy et un autre type fantôme ? L'un serait capable de passer des barrière physique et psychique, l'autre nous rendrait invisible ! Si un jour je n'avais pas assez d'argent, c'était un moyen comme un autre de sortir la tête de l'eau... La dérive de mes pensée me fit prendre conscience que la Team Rocket pensait, enfin, Giovanni et les ¾ des hauts fonctionnaires de la Team au moins, exactement à la même chose et c'était assez... peu légal de se servir des Pokémon pour ses propres besoins... Ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à attaquer avec des monstres qui peuvent raser un village a eux seuls, s'ils ne sont pas stoppés.  
« -Dommage... » soupirai-je, à voix haute. Voltaire me regarda, l'air un peu désemparé. Il devait penser que le manque d'adversaire me rendait triste, et sauta de mon épaule en conséquence. Il partit tout seul, comme un grand, pour trouver LE Pokémon qui savait se battre par excellence. Un Férosinge. Mon premier pokémon était une crème ! Voilà, j'allais avoir mon Pokémon type combat, une fois que j'aurais Salamèche, j'aurais par la suite un type feu et vol, Carapuce pour l'eau et de laser glace pour la ligue, Bulbizarre pour plante et poison. Rien qu'avec ça, je pouvais battre la ligue. Rajouter à cela un Alakazam, Voltaire. Ça sera parfait ! Par contre je n'avais aucune idée de comment obtenir un vrai Alakazam... La question ne se posait pas vraiment, pour l'instant à vrai dire ! Je n'avais pas ajouté Chronos puisque je ne comptais pas l'utiliser en combat. Reste qu'il sera sûrement présent lors de mon périple à Johto, là, par contre, il combattra, et pas qu'un peu ! C'est en aillant encore une fois mon esprit préoccupé par des centaines de questions pratiques sur cette aventures que je sortis une pokéball pour capturer le Pokémon que Voltaire m'avais rapporté, à moitié mort, électrisé. Ce Pokémon avait bien souffert, je me demande si c'était Voltaire qui l'avait malmené comme ça ? Je regardais rapidement le niveau de Voltaire, il était monté au niveau 16, pas étonnant que les niveaux 5 aient beaucoup de mal. D'ailleurs, quel niveau , pour Chronos ? Le Férosinge se laissa capturer, sans force, il ne put résister. Une chance qu'il soit encore vivant, en tout cas ! Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je lui administrais une potion, pas envie de refaire out le chemin vers le centre Pokémon, c'était pas à côté et je doutais de toute façon que ce singe résiste au chemin, il avait l'air assez faible. Je suppose que les potions sont une espèce de panacées, ça ressemblait au mythe grec, en tout cas, un liquide qui pouvait tout soigner, même les plus graves infections. Effectivement, peu après l'application du spray miraculeux, le primate allait beaucoup mieux, et semblait prêt à en découdre. Je tombe vraiment sur des Pokémon intéressants... Est-ce-que toutes ces bêtes étaient aussi belligérantes ?

« -Bonjour Mars. Tu as sûrement envie de me taper ou de m'égorger avec un cure-dent, mais attends que j'ai fini de parler avant de prendre ta décision, d'accord ? » fis-je, quand je voyais mon nouveau Pokémon sauter, agiter ses deux bras velu vers moi tout en parlant à Voltaire. Il s'arrêta quand j'eus fini ma première phrase, reportant toute son attention sur moi, comme s'il estimait la possibilité de prendre sa pokéball, la briser puis ME briser. Assez faible comme possibilité, puisque Voltaire était de mon côté et qu'il finirait carbonisé avant d'avoir pu tenté quoi que ce soit. Encore une fois, il allait falloir l'appâter avec ce qui lui ferai plaisir. Le combat. Et il allait de toute évidence être servit. Je regardais rapidement son niveau, il était... niveau 9 ! Un miracle que j'ai réussi à le capturer du premier coup sans risquer ma souris électrique dans l'entreprise... Ce petit coup de pouce du jeu me faisait gagner une bonne nuit de sommeil, plutôt que d'avoir à l'entraîner de nuit pour gagner contre le Rival, que je vais tout de suite aller rencontrer. Mon Pokémon était soigné, et s'il sortait son piaf, Voltaire s'en occuperait directement. Bref, aucun soucis, et l'aventure promettait d'aller plus vite. Une fois que j'eus traversé la portion en friche de la route vers la route victoire, un jeune garçon détestable m'arrêta tout de suite. Il clama alors vengeance et revanche, prêt à en découdre encore une fois avec moi, Utopy était prêt et semblait plus que confiant. Je savais quelle équipe il avait, bien sur, et j'étais amplement préparé pour affronter ça. J'ordonnais à Voltaire d'aller combattre en premier, dès qu'il y aurais l'Evoli, Mars s'en chargerait. Mon Pikachu semblait déçu que je ne le laisse pas s'occuper de toute son équipe et en temps normal, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, mais j'avais peur de perdre mon Pokémon par orgueil et arrogance. Dès le début du jeu, on subissait des pertes, mais c'était bénin et ça nous apprenait à être humble et réfléchis dans nos stratégies de combats pour gagner. Là, c'était encore différent. Il fallait réfléchir, c'était la vie de vos Pokémon qui était en jeu.

« -Hé ! Clyde ! Tu vas à la Ligue Pokémon ? Laisse tomber ! T'es bien trop minable. En plus il te faut des Badges d'Arènes ! Les gardes ne laisseront pas passer un minable comme toi... Enfin, si tu veux je suis prêt à exploser tes Pokémon ! » monologua Utopy. Script de mes deux, pas envie de me laisser parler, hein, petit fumier ? Bah ! Je vais juste te rouler dessus !

Ce fut le combat le plus rapide que j'ai jamais vu de ma carrière de pokémaniac. Avec Férosinge, son Evoli fut écrasé d'une seule attaque Balayage, et son maudit oiseau grilla sous le coup d'attaque éclairs dévastatrices. Voltaire et Mars étaient indemnes, leurs adversaires n'avaient pas eut le temps de les toucher. Mon rival semblait sidéré, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. J'avoue avoir aussi eut un peu de mal à constater la simplicité du jeu, pour le coup... Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre en plus ! Après que son Evoli fut rappelé dans sa pokéball, il y eut un silence pesant...

« -Haha ! Tu as eu une chance de minable ! Minable ! » Il avait éclaté en rire quasi-hystérique... On commence à perdre pied après 2 défaites ? Allons, Utopy, faut se reprendre ! Je regardais, silencieux mon rival me donner l'argent que j'avais gagné, soit une bonne liasse de 280 pokédollars. Je me demande comment un gamin pouvait gagner aussi d'argent. Il avait 16 ans à tout casser et était un dresseur de Pokémon depuis une journée tout au plus... Les joies d'être un fils ou petit-fils de célébrité... Ça faisait presque envie, quand on pense qu'on a déjà du mal à acheter des potions vu le prix...

« -Il paraît qu'il y a des dresseurs balèzes dans la Ligue Pokémon ! Je dois trouver un moyen de les battre ! Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, minable ! » fit finalement Utopy. Il n'avait pas vraiment de propre personnalité, comme Jenny avant le match, le jeu semble avoir formaté toute conscience des habitants pour coller avec le script à la lettre. Heureusement qu'un peu de dialogue imprévu et de logique faisait son œuvre. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Utopy d'être un connard. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas non plus tord. En étant le petit-fils d'un chercheur connu dans le monde entier, j'aurais aussi choppé la grosse tête ! Mais c'était mon rôle de lui remettre la tête sur les épaules, vu que les vies de ses Pokémon étaient en dangers dans ces conditions.

« -Utopy, attends ! » criais-je, alors que mon rival disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Trop tard, il avait VRAIMENT disparut. C'est la magie des scénarios prévisibles ! Pas croyable ! Je me faisais rouler dans la farine depuis de début de la journée, au commencement de cette mascarade. Félicitant enfin mes deux Pokémon, j'eus vite fait de rentrer au Centre Pokémon, pour quand même les soigner au cas-où le jeu se la jouerais version animé et que la Team Rocket tenterait un essais de kidnapping. Finalement, l'infirmière aux cheveux roses bonbon me donna les clés d'une chambre, en me précisant que le couvre feu devait être respecté dans la ville. Un couvre feu ? C'est donc pour ça qu'il fait toujours jour, dans le monde de Pokémon dans la version Jaune ? Intéressant, tout ça... Une mesure prise par le conseil des 4, pour éviter des attaques nocturnes de Pokémon sauvages dans les villes. La mesure à été prise à l'origine pour les civils ne possédant pas de Pokémon et n'étant donc pas en mesure de se protéger. Mais avec le temps, la mesure s'est mise à être appliquée partout et pour tous, avec ou sans Pokémon. Ce qui me privait de précieuses heures d'entraînements. Au final, je sais que je vais monter bien assez vite les niveaux de mes Pokémon, en priorité Mars, pour la prochaine arène, la première, plutôt, de mon périple, l'Arène d'Argenta, où Pierre m'attendait avec ses deux Pokémon en toc. J'espère quand même que tout ce passerait bien... Le programme de demain, entraînement sur la route, c'est à dire que nous allons traverser la forêt de Jade pour arriver à Argenta, et affronter TOUT les dresseurs. Problème majeur de la zone forestière, le balisage du chemin... Dans un jeu, c'était simple, on voyait à peut près tout, mais là... Sans carte...

« -RAH mais je suis con, j'ai oublié la sœur de mon rival ! Suis-je bête ! » m'écriais-je alors a voix haute, faisant quelque peu sursauter Voltaire qui était perché sur mon épaule, en réalisant que j'avais effectivement oublié ce détail primordial dans un tout nouveau monde : UNE CARTE ! Donc, rectification, demain, programme du matin, retour rapide au Bourg Palette où je trouverais sûrement une carte pour m'orienter dans cette forêt maudite. Je me demande comment la carte de la région va être ? Format livre de 300 kilos ? Parce qu'elle est assez détaillée pour décrire avec exactitude les villes et les chemins de toute la régions, et a en juger par le chemin minable que j'avais parcouru aujourd'hui, la route sera plus longue que les simple 10 heures de jeu pour arriver à la ligue Pokémon... Une semaine ? Deux ? J'étais dedans non-stop, c'était possible d'aller vite, après tout. D'autant plus que je devais faire vite, j'avais promis que l'événement de Safrania arriverait bien assez vite, c'est à dire dès que j'arrive au niveau d'Azuria. Je comptais bien arriver à Azuria d'ici 2 jours maximum ! Pas le moment de flemmarder et dormir dans ce putain de centre Pokémon ! J'étais sous adrénaline, et je me sentais capable de sortir à l'extérieur, ce n'était pas les putains de rats de la route 1 qui allaient me faire peur. Mars était là, si Voltaire faiblissait. Mais avec un niveau 16, je pense que ça passera tout seul.

Ayant pris ma décision, Voltaire sur mon épaule, mes autres Pokémon à l'abri du monde dans leurs pokéball accrochés à ma ceinture, je sortis sans bruit de ma chambre, par la fenêtre. J'avais laissé un mot et la clé sur la table de chevet, disant que je serais de retour pour demain matin... En route pour Le Bourg Palette ! Un oubli comme ça était idiot et dangereux, je devais rapidement palier ce manque. Ça me faisait prendre un retard monstre dans mon planning. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Voltaire qui semblait d'humeur sanglante. Il avait apparemment hâte de retrouver la route 1 et tout ses piafs à frire. En parlant de ça... Je commençais à avoir sérieusement faim, je me demande si mes Pokémon étaient dans le même cas. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir au magasin Pokémon, s'il y avait quelque chose à manger, si je n'attrapais rien, et surtout que je n'avais aucuns ustensiles de cuisine ou de dépeçage. L'entraînement militaire que j'avais subis à cause de mon père allait enfin me servir, d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais – moi non plus d'ailleurs...- imaginé... Il me faudra un couteau de chasse et une casserole qui rentre dans mon sac, qui semblait immense de toute façon. J'avais une tente et un sac de couchage, dormir à l'extérieur n'était pas un problème pour moi et j'avais mes Pokémon pour m'aider si jamais on nous attaqué dans la soirée, une petite séance d'expérience gratuite pour l'équipe et de la nourriture gratuite en perspective, que demande le peuple ?

C'est fort de cette motivation que je m'élançais d'un bon pas vers le bâtiment au toit bleu de la ville, que j'avais visité une seule fois. J'espère que le vendeur me vendra quelque chose, ou encore mieux, qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi de ce matin. Bien que je doute qu'on oublie une affaire mêlant la police aussi rapidement... Tant pis, j'avais besoin de ces affaires pour survivre, ça serait con de mourir de faim quand il y a tout ces Pokémon...Réserve de bouffe à disposition ! Le magasin était encore miraculeusement ouvert, d'ailleurs, fermait-il à un moment de la journée ? Je ne le savais pas et pour l'instant ça m'importait peu.

« - Bonsoir et bienvenue dans LE pokéshop de Jadielle, est-ce-que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, jeune dresseur ? » fit alors la voix rocailleuse et puissante du vendeur. Tiens, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de référence récente dans un jeu datant des années 90... Bon, une fois la surprise passée, je me renseigne sur le prix des couteaux de chasse qui étaient présents derrière une vitrine, près du vendeur.  
« -Oh, je vois que mon bon monsieur à du goût ! Ce couteau à l'avantage d'être maniable et assez léger. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, son prix de 500 pokédollars est justifié par..HUM trente centimètre de pur plaisir en carbone pouvant rivaliser avec la flamme d'un Dracaufeu enragé, testé et approuvé par Ursa Bears lui-même, le célèbre explorateur de l'extrême, ce couteau fait l'unanimité chez tout les amateurs de Pokécamping grâce à sa deuxième lame bien gardée, servant à trancher cuir comme viande et permettre un travail net et sans bavure. Un must, pour un pokévore. Ce modèle est fournit avec l'option morphing qui est très utile quand on veut impressionner sa douce avec une sculpture de glace, par exemple ! » Suite à une présentation pareille, on ne pouvait qu'être emballé par l'article, exposé dans un étui en cuir souple, qui s'accrochait à la ceinture. Je m'imaginais parfaitement avec ce modèle là, aussi, je vérifiais mon total de pokédollars. Avec ce que mon rival m'avait gracieusement offert, j'étais riche de 1300 pokédollars. Je pouvais donc parfaitement me permettre d'acheter ce genre d'ustensile qui risquaient de me sauver la vie plus d'une fois. Une fois l'achat de ce couteau et d'un pot de cuisine militaire, je sortis du magasin, ma nouvelle acquisition accrochée à ma ceinture de pokéball. Là, au moins, j'étais prêt pour tout. Si une musique de jeu actuelle devait se jouer, je suis sûr qu'elle serait épique à ce moment là. J'étais dans un jeu, mais à par les petits cris de Pokémon qui se cachaient dans les hautes herbes que je devais effrayer, il n'y avait pas de bruit. Le silence était pesant. Peu importait, je devais être arrivé au Bourg Palette d'ici peu de temps. D'ici 2 ou 3 minutes, si j'avais bien calculé le temps de l'aller. C'était dire à quel point je me préparais au pire, alors qu'il n'y avait que... 3 kilomètres ? Au bas mots, à traverser dans un territoire sauvage. Mais étant en guerre contre ce jeu et la nature qui était constituée de tout ces pixels, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un faux pas... Une minute... C'est trop calme...

« -Mars, Voltaire, préparez-vous... » fis-je, en sortant Mars de sa pokéball. Ce dernier semblait un peu hargneux, je devais l'avoir réveillé. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas d'ennemis à tabasser, ça l'énerva encore plus, il commença à gigoter et faire ses cris de singes, hurlant son nom.  
« -Chut, tais-toi, tu trouve pas ça bizarre, qu'en pleine nature, la nuit, on a pas encore croisé un seul Pokémon sauvage ? » lui ai-je alors fait remarquer. Il sembla comprendre, car dans la seconde, il se mi en position de combat, prêt à en découdre avec un opposant invisible. J'espère seulement qu'il n'avait pas justement déjà remarqué un ennemi, ou pire, un groupe... Parce qu'un rat violet de niveau inférieur à 5, ça passe facilement, mais toute une famille... Nous n'avions pas d'attaque de zone et je ne savais concrètement pas me servir de ce couteau, sinon pour enlever les organes non-comestibles d'un animal mort. Si j'avais un pistolet, là, on pourrait en reparler, j'avais un certain talent pour la visée, mais mon sang-froid était trop faible pour que je puisse faire du corps à corps avec des monstres qui pourraient m'arracher la tête d'une attaque... Rien que d'y penser, mes jambes tremblotaient un peu. Mars remarqua mon comportement et me mit un taquet dans la jambe gauche. C'était puissant, mais supportable. Douloureux malgré tout.  
« -Putain mais ça va pas, Mars ?! T'as faillis me casser la jambe ! » j'exagèrais sûrement un peu, là, mais il fallait éviter ce genre de comportement, à l'avenir, parce qu'avec une force comparable à Mac Tyson dans ses plus beaux jours, Mars pourrait très bien me tuer en voulant jouer. Sauf qu'il me regarda droit dans les yeux, prononçant férocement le nom de son espèce.  
« -Singe!Fero ! » dit-il, l'air plein de dédain.  
Il avait très probablement dit « Bordel ressaisit toi, t'es pas fais en sucre » à condition qu'il connaisse l'expression... Dans un sens, il avait raison, mais ça ne lui donnais pas le droit de me frapper, j'étais SON dresseur, mince ! Pas le temps de se bagarrer pour savoir qui était l'alpha, il y avait du mouvement dans les herbes. pas juste un peu, il y avait BEAUCOUP de mouvements. Nous étions cernés et pas moyen de s'enfuir... Je donnais rapidement les directives à mes deux Pokémon. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tout deux un avantage qui palliait la faiblesse de l'autre. Un horde de Ratatta, Roucool, Piafabec et même de Nidoran de tout sexe étaient devant nous. Comment tout ce putain de beau monde à pût se cacher avec autant de membre ?! Et pourquoi ces espèces coopéraient ? VOILA pourquoi il me fallait un Pokémon psy... J'aurais au moins compris ce qu'on me hurlait. Un gigantesque Ratattac sortit finalement des hautes herbes, ça devait être le chef, car tous se turent à son arrivée.  
« -RATATTAC » j'avais compris en gros le message par un violent « Come at me, BRO ! » et ça ne me plaisait pas des masses... Combat inévitable. Merde ! Voltaire sauta de mon épaule et enchaîna avec une Electacle, qui le rendrait presque intouchable, sous peine d'être fortement électrocuté. Les oiseaux y passèrent, du moins, au début. Après qu'une dizaine d'oiseaux y laissèrent des plumes, ils s'envolèrent, pour être hors d'atteinte de l'attaque électrique au corps à corps. Pendant ce temps, Mars était en train de tabasser du rat à tour de bras. C'était facile également au début, jusqu'à ce que Rattatac commence à coordonner, sans se battre, tout les combats en même temps. Je rêve où ce combat ressemblait à un match Pokémon ? Un match où on serait en sous nombre imposant, mais un match quand même... Je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi la nuit était dangereuse, dans le monde Pokémon, au lieu de groupe de jeunes qui cherchaient des sensations fortes, c'était un groupe d'animaux sauvages qui avaient faim qui vous agressaient sans prévenir ! Sympathique aussi... Bon , réfléchis Clyde. Déjà, il fallait recentrer les attaques correctement. Mars et Voltaire ne pouvaient pas vraiment attaquer ensemble, l'un et l'autre basés sur l'attaque et la vitesse, et non sur la défensive. Je pouvais toujours tenter de jouer sur leur vitesse, mais les Roucool et les Piafabec étaient rapides eux aussi. Je ne parlais même pas du Ratattac. Comment faire pour faire en sorte que mes Pokémon s'en sortent vivants, moi avec de préférence ? Mon couteau se rappela à moi. Je pensais que le moment était venu de l'examiner un peu. Le vendeur m'avait également parlé d'une fonction étrange appelée morphing, qui consistait à stocker un élément d'attaque Pokémon pour donner une particularité au couteau. Ça veut dire que mon couteau pouvait lancer des éclairs ?! BADASS ! Mais le soucis était, est-ce que ce couteau gardait l'attaque pour la relâcher ou alors... Oh et merde, pas le temps de penser à ça, j'allais y passer sinon, bordel ! On y pensera plus tard. Au pire, j'en achèterais quelque autres pour avoir plusieurs élément, si ça se fixait définitivement dessus !  
« -Voltaire, vise bien ! Je veux que tu balance un Éclair sur la lame de mon couteau, je vais essayer de me faire ce Ratattac, tu le paralysera quand je serais près de lui, d'accord ? C'est parti ! » Ce plan était foireux et je l'avais su dès le moment où je l'avais prononcé... Mais comme avec l'Electacle, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Au pire, j'aurais une mort correcte, j'aurais servit de buffet pour une colonie d'oiseaux et de rats des champs, quel rêve...

« -Mars, continue à attaquer uniquement les Ratatta, évite à tout prix les Roucool et les Piafabec, Voltaire, couvre le en grillant ces putains de piafs ! Je m'occuperais du gros lard ! Ce soir, on mange du ragoût les enfants ! » M'entendais-je crier dans le tumulte de la bataille. Je pense que je ne me rendais pas très bien compte de la situation... J'allais affronter avec un couteau de 30 centimètre un rat qui m'arrivait à hauteur de hanche et qui pouvait me tuer d'un seul coup de mâchoire... Et moi, je fonçais vers ce truc ! Je crois que cette journée m'avait fait péter un câble ! Même si mon fort intérieur me hurlait de faire demi-tour et de m'enfuir, je tins bon et continuais à courir vers une mort certaine. Mon adversaire me regardait avec des yeux qui semblaient briller de milles feux... Il attendait l'instant propice pour me tuer d'une seule attaque, d'un seul croc... J'allais y avoir droit...  
« -Voltaire ! Cage-éclair ! » Je sentis le souffle électrique de l'attaque passer à côté de moi, touchant de plein fouet le rat gigantesque, qui se retrouva paralysé. Succès du plan jusque là. Sauf que forcement, comme dans tout bon plan, il y a un problème majeur. Les Ratatta se positionnèrent entre lui et moi, je ne m'arrêterais pas et je n'utiliserais pas le couteau pour eux, j'avais trop peur que l'électricité ne se décharge alors, si elle se déchargeais.  
« Mars ! Fais moi une voie royal, dégage moi tout ces Ratatta ! » ordonnai-je sans me retourner. Je savais qu'il le ferait, un Férosinge ne refusait jamais un combat, c'était dans le Pokédex et je faisais un minimum confiance à cette encyclopédie. Le Professeur Chen n'avait jamais eut autant raison que pour cette définition du petit singe qui fonçait cogner tout ce qui se trouvait devant moi. C'était une vraie machine de guerre, même pour son niveau peu élevé. Il enchaînait Balayage sur Balayage et coupait de temps en temps avec des attaques qui ressemblaient à des Poing Karaté, il ne prenait pas de pause et au rythme de mes pas de courses, les rats tombaient un à un sous les coups de la bête blanche en furie. Je n'avais pas regardé la pokéball de mon nouveau Pokémon, mais j'étais sûr qu'avec ce massacre, il avait bien monté 5 voir 6 niveaux ! Il devait donc effectivement être capable de lancer Poing Karaté. Je vérifierais ça plus tard. Le Ratattac était à nouveau disponible et paralysé de surcroît. C'était le moment où je le transperçais d'une traite, ce que j'allais faire... Ou pas. Pourquoi tuerai-je ce Pokémon ? Parce qu'il voulait me tuer ? Réflexe de protection du territoire... Mais si je ne le tuais pas maintenant, il risquait de revenir, plus hargneux encore, à mes trousses, ou pire encore, il isolerait le Bourg Palette, en attaquant tout les villageois ? Est-ce-que moralement parlant, sa vie valait toutes celles du village le plus petit de la région ? C'était un choix difficile, mais j'avais déjà décidé de sauver mon matricule de toute façon. Mon couteau s'abattit et se ficha dans son crane. Plus un bruit. C'était lâche, d'attaquer une personne paralysée... Non un Pokémon paralysé, avec une arme blanche, mais je ne pouvais pas envoyer des éclairs et tout le bordel pour me défendre, il y a proscription ! En parlant d'éclairs, l'action de l'attaque Éclair de Voltaire eut un effet étonnant sur le couteau. Au lieu, comme je le pensais, de jeter des éclairs, le couteau brilla et trancha comme si le crâne du rongeur était fait de beurre... Incroyable ! Je me demandais alors ce que les autres types d'attaque feraient... Encore une fois, tellement de possibilité ! Et comme une bonne nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, le couteau arrêta seul sa surbrillance, pour retrouver une lame sombre et aiguisée. Il était redevenu un couteau normal. Un coup sur le moral du camp adverse. De notre côté, nous avions tous les trois vu que nous pouvions nous battre à armes égales face à cette horde de Pokémon sauvage. De l'autre , du côté de la dite horde, c'était la débandade. Sans la tête, l'armée est perdue, c'était pas Confucius qui disait ça ? Bah là, c'était la même chose. Le chef de guerre Ratattac avait succombé sous mes coups et l'instant d'après, le chaos s'abattit sur le champs de bataille. Plus personne ne savait où aller. Certains commençaient même à fuir ! C'était presque fini, il fallait tenir le coup, et montrer son visage le plus féroce. Pour moi, c'était pas dur, j'avais le sang de leur chef qui recouvrait mon visage et une partie de mes vêtements. Voltaire avait simplement son regard, mais QUEL REGARD, si un Etouraptor le regardait, je suis certain que son attaque s'en serait réduite à un petit piaillement, il était vraiment terrifiant. J'aurais tellement dût le nommer Mort ou Carnage, je sais pas, ou Hel, ça veut rien dire dans ce monde, et c'était une autre référence mythologique chez les nordique pour la divinité gardienne des enfers. Certes, c'était un personnage féminin, mais les Pokémon, à part les Nidorans, n'ont pas de sexe dans la première génération... Au pire, ça n'aurait pas été si grave. Pour finir, notre dieu de la guerre, Mars, c'est simple, il était rouge. Non, il n'était pas devenu chromatique après ce combat, c'est impossible, ça d'autant plus qu'il était vert en chromatique. C'était le sang de ses ennemis qui tombait le long de sa fourrure immaculée à l'origine. On faisait une fine équipe de champions. En parlant de champions, je regardais le niveau de mes deux compagnons. Niveau 22 tout les deux ! Putain mais ils étaient combien là dedans ?! Il était plus que temps d'aller en direction de l'arène d'Argenta. Mais d'abord, la carte, et sans traîner ! La nuit avait bien avancée durant notre confrontation, qui avait bien duré. Malgré cela, ils semblaient encore tenir le coup. Je félicitais mes Pokémon avant de rentrer Mars dans son abri de métal. Voltaire, lui, revint se reposer sur mon épaule, mais cette fois, il avait l'air content, apaisé. Il devait en avoir eut assez pour aujourd'hui.  
« -Alors, Volt', tu vois, qu'on... pff !... Va vivre des aventures de fous ! Ça fait seulement une journée et tu as déjà pris 17 niveaux, on a rencontré pleins de gens curieux, et demain, je t'assure que ça va aller encore plus vite ! Forêt, Argenta et Mont Sélénite ! Je ne sais même pas si ont va tout faire d'une trotte, parce que rien que la route une, la route la plus courte du jeu est longue en fait de plusieurs kilomètres ! » Voltaire tilta encore sa tête, apparemment, il ne comprenais pas pourquoi je comparais la vie qu'il connaissait à un jeu. Je ne pourrais pas lui expliquer ni en vouloir à la célèbre souris jaune, c'était quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas moi-même.

Arrivé aux bordures du village de Bourg Palette, l'herbe haute disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser place à de la terre battu, rocailleuse. On était loin du faste modeste de Jadielle ! C'était quand même un village, et il y avait un certain respect de cette condition. Je reconnaissais ma maison, enfin, celle du protagoniste. Et celle du rival devait être celle en face de la mienne, logiquement. Enfin, je supposais. Est-ce-que ça sera ouvert ? Je toque ou j'entre directement ? On était dans un jeu sans que les joueurs ne s'en rendent compte, ça voulait donc dire qu'il valait mieux respecter la loi de ce pays pour éviter les ennuis, et ça freinerait la progression, les ennuis... Mais voilà ! Est-ce-qu'il est écrit quelque part, dans la constitution de Kanto, qu'il était interdit de rentrer comme il nous plait chez les gens ? Le jeu dirais que non, l'animé dirait que oui, au vus des poursuites et des vols de la Team Rocket, alors que faire ?

« -Clyde ? Mais rentre, gros bêta ! Tu change jamais, hein ? » fit alors une voix, féminine. Cette jeune femme était donc la sœur de notre Rival ? Elle était assez charmante, bien que pas du tout mon style de femme. Je souris donc, gêné d'avoir était attrapé sur le seuil de sa porte, droit comme un jeune homme à sa première soirée dans une fistinière.  
« - Heu... Utopy m'a dit qu'il y avait une carte de disponible ici ? » demandai-je, sentant bien que ce n'étais pas du tout ce que je devais dire, mais bon, au diable les conventions sociales.

« -Uto' t'as vraiment aidé alors que t'es son rival ? Étrange, ça ! » contesta alors la sœur d'Utopy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvre. Arg, plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Bon, finement, jouons finement.  
« -Non, il l'a dit en sortant du laboratoire de votre grand-père, comme quoi il te demanderais de ne PAS m'en donner une, et comme tu le sais, je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit, encore moins qu'Utopy m'ordonne avec une superbe aussi... Sublime ? Surtout quand j'ai gagné les deux matchs qu'on a eut jusqu'à présent... » expliquai-je, cherchant à rapidement finir cette histoire. Quel oubli de ma part ! Il l'avait dit, c'était scripté, mais je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'il a dit quand il s'est en quelque sorte enfuis du laboratoire .  
Bingo ! Elle éclata de rire, me frottant les cheveux, les ébouriffant. Ce geste chaleureux me fit rougir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que mon entourage soit aussi... Avenant avec moi.  
« -Sacré Clyde ! A peine dresseur que te voilà déjà un champion en herbe ! Toi qui chialait tout le temps quand t'étais môme avec mon frère, quand vous vous faisiez courser par les Tauros des champs voisins ! Bon, oui, effectivement, il m'a dit de ne pas t'en donner une, mais tu sais, il a quand même 6 ans de moins que moi, c'est pas un putain de gamin qui va me dicter ma conduite ! Je te cherche ça tout de suite ! » Elle repartit, et moi, toujours sur le seuil de la porte, je fis un pas en avant, pour ne plus attendre comme un gland à l'extérieur, alors que les voisins devaient sûrement se demander quel était ce vacarme. Je fermais la porte derrière moi. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour. Un morceau métallique dans la main gauche.  
« -Tiens, tu sais t'en servir ? »  
« -Heu... Oui ? » répondis-je alors, d'une voix qui inspirait tout sauf la certitude de savoir me servir de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un téléphone portable moderne.  
« -Oui, bien sûr, et Utopy est un bon dresseur. Très simplement, tu appuis sur la représentation de Kanto, et avec deux doigts, tu pince et t'élargis sur la zone que tu veux voir de plus près. Plus pratique que les bouquin de navigation qu'on avait à l'époque où j'étais en périple moi-même ça pesait une tonne ... Vous avez la vie facile ! Il y a même un géo-localisateur qui te permet de savoir où tu te trouve donc t'as aucunes excuse pour ne pas arriver avant Uto' à Argenta et traverser rapidement cette forêt tu vas très bien t'en sortir ! »

La remerciant, je me dirigeais vers la route 1 à nouveau. Cette fois, étrangement, la traversée était beaucoup moins pesante. Peut-être était-ce dût au cadavre de Ratattac attaché mon sac ? Je précise que la sœur d'Utopy ne l'avait pas remarqué car mon sac était resté avec Voltaire, à l'entrée du village. Je me vois mal me faire une réputation de chasseur, je suis sensé devenir le prochain maître Pokémon, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je devais donner l'exemple aux jeunes dresseurs qui voulait commencer dans la voie de l'aventure etc... Sauf qu'au final, j'en avait pas grand chose à faire, c'était un jeu vidéo. Même si les PNJ avaient plus d'intelligence et d'adaptabilité qu'avant, leur texte était quand même scripté et les Pokémon étaient des machines de guerres qui n'avaient presque tous QUE envie de se battre. Chronos semblait faire exception à la règle mais en même temps, il n'est pas dans la cartouche à la base non plus. Bon, mis à part mes réflexions sur la nature profonde de Pokémon, en tant que donnée, ils n'avaient de but qu'à procéder selon leur script. Point. Rien d'autre, pas de sentiments, etc. Pareil pour les PNJ, même s'ils semblent tristes, ce n'est qu'un amas de un et de zéro, mis bout à bout pour ne former qu'un événement qui poussera le joueur à s'intéresser à l'histoire pensée par le créateur absolu du premier contenu de Pokémon, à savoir Satoshi Tajiri en 1996 . Oui, je faisais partis de ces gens qui poussaient leur recherches jusqu'au point où je connaissais le nom de cet artiste éclipsé par son propre succès. Pour en revenir à mes moutons, je continuais à progresser en direction du centre Pokémon, personne ne m'avait encore vu, et pour une fois, pas de problème ne survint en dernière minute pour me pourrir mon retour au centre. J'allais soigner dans les machines automatisées mon équipe, qui redevint fraîche et disponible. L'infirmière Joëlle semblait horrifié à me voir. J'avais oublié le sang sur mes vêtements... Pourtant, la sœur d'Utopy n'avait rien dit ! Merde j'avais gaffé, là...

« -Arceus tout puissant ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, en accourant vers moi. J'avais vraiment oublié ce genre de détail... C'est vrai qu'en me regardant dans le reflet d'une vitre non loin, j'avais la totalité de mon corps qui était recouvert du sang du Ratattac qui était sur mon dos. Pas très avenant. Je comprenais mieux, maintenant, pourquoi humains et Pokémon avaient désertés mon chemin, par cette douce nuit ! J'étais semblable à un démon, mes yeux rouges ( oui, Red à les yeux rouges) jouant follement avec le luminaire du plafond haut. Je faisais assez peur, d'autant plus que mon mètre soixante-dix me plaçait à presque hauteur de Dracaufeu, ce qui est une créature imposante, pour l'époque. En résumé, j'en imposais, avec mon gros couteau et mon Pikachu aux membres ensanglantés qui regardait son monde avec un regard hautain et supérieur. Pour couronner le tout, je semblais tellement peu atteins par mon apparence actuelle qu'elle semblait naturelle et cela renforçait encore mon aspect démoniaque. Je me serais vu en face, j'aurais sûrement fait dans mon pantalon... Mais j'avais quand même vu la Mort de près ce soir. C'est pas un peu de sang qui allait me dégoûter. Même... S'il était sur moi de la tête aux pieds...

« -Accident de chasse... Vous avez une douche ? »  
« -Accident pour vous ou pour lui ? » fit, sarcastiquement, la Joëlle, avant de montrer le Ratattac à la gueule fendue en deux.  
« -Pour lui, je pense ? » fis-je alors, avant de me gratter le cuir chevelu avec ma main droite. J'étais un peu gêné par la situation. Avec raison, je pense. Après, je ne sais pas comment les gens normaux auraient répondu, mais je savais que dans ce genre de situation, jouer au débile est toujours une bonne idée. Ça permettait de détendre l'atmosphère et... Bon, là, OK, j'avoue, ça avait pas tellement marché que cela, mais en même temps, je suis ROUGE de sang de TOUT PARTOUT, vous avez déjà vu, ailleurs que dans un film de Stephen King, un clown qui racontait une blague avec du sang sur lui ? C'était pas l'image la plus drôle du monde !

« -Derrière la salle de soin, nous avons à disposition une laverie, si vous voulez je peux... Essayer de rendre vos vêtement présentable à nouveau... Quant à la douche, oui, il y en a une dans votre chambre. Déposez les vêtements devant la porte, je vous les rendrais aussi vite que possible. Voulez-vous que le Centre vous prête des habits de rechange ? » Son ton professionnel et impersonnel tranchait sévèrement avec son habitude joviale et charmante personnalité. Je suppose que c'est quand on dépasse le script qu'elle se dévoilait ? Comme quoi, même les roses ont des épines ! J'acceptais la proposition, en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Heureusement pour ma réputation et moi-même, personne dans le Lobby, et personne dans les couloir. Il était quand même 3 heure du matin, si j'en croyais la pendule mécanique accrochée sur le pan de mur que je voyais à ma gauche, que je venais de dépasser. Déjà ?! Je n'étais même pas encore fatigué ! Je sens que demain, le réveil allait être difficile... J'espèrais que Voltaire n'allait pas penser à l'électrocution comme moyen rapide de réveil... Ça serait con de mourir après une nuit pareille ! Je me sentais tellement vivant ! Pas sommeil, alors je pensais qu'après ma douche et avoir récupéré mes vêtements d'origine, je dormirais dans la forêt, en plantant ma tente et finalement manger cette viande si férocement méritée. Vu son poids, le bestiaux pourrait me nourrir pour 3 jours, si l'on enlève les portions de Voltaire et Mars, on arrivait à 3 repas complet de viande. Et je n'avais rien pour aller avec. Non pas que ça soit un problème, puisque nous en auront au total pour 2 semaines de régime alimentaire fort en protéine et faible en fibres, si vous voyez le problème... Je pensais pouvoir supporter pareil traitement.

L'eau coulait le long de mon dos, et je pu m'observer à loisir. J'avais une faible corpulence, malgré ma taille acceptable, pour les standards du monde Pokémon. J'avais un visage, qui, sous les couches de sang, n'était pas si hideux que ça, et ces yeux atypique allaient très bien avec les cheveux, eux, noirs d'ébène, qui ressemblaient déjà au mien dans le monde réel. Le raideur de ces dernier en moins... Niveau muscle... C'était presque le vide interstellaire. En même temps, le protagoniste était sensé être un villageois depuis sa naissance... Il devrait pas plutôt avoir un buste super développé, avec le travail de la terre ? Étrange tout ça. En 18 ans, ne pas prendre de muscle à travailler avec ses mains, ce mec était en mousse ou quoi ?! Si je voulais être capable d'utiliser mon couteau à pleine capacité, c'était pas avec des cure-dents que j'allais trancher efficacement ! Dès le lendemain, j'ajouterais à l'entraînement de mes Pokémon un entraînement qui me sera totalement destiné, qui, avec l'aide de Mars, pourra me permettre d'améliorer mes réflexes et ceux de mon Pokémon. Voltaire pourrait également participer, avec ses attaques vive-attaque... Mais avant, il fallait déjà que je m'entraîne physiquement pour être de taille face à mes Pokémon.

Le pouvoir philosophique de la douche cessa d'être au moment où je sortis. Tout me senblais nettement mieux, maintenant que je n'étais plus aussi rouge qu'une tomate gorgée de tout les pesticides du monde. J'avais mes affaires sur le lit et tout y était. Les affaires de rechanges comme mes effets personnel et bien sur, Voltaire et Mars qui m'attendaient. Chronos voletait au dessus d'eux, l'air d'aller bien, mais de s'ennuyer ferme. Je n'avais pas vraiment eut l'occasion de lui parler, ni à Mars, d'ailleurs. Profitant de l'occasion, je pense donc qu'il était temps que nous ayons une réunion de famille. Je rappelle que j'étais encore en serviette, mais au pire, on s'en foutais, j'étais entouré d'animaux.

« -Bon, alors pour commencer, je m'appelle Clyde. Je tiens à vous l'annoncer tout de suite, je ne comprends presque rien de ce monde puisque ce n'est pas le mien. Fou ? Non, pour moi, Pokémon est l'univers magique d'un jeu à succès. Je connais l'histoire par cœur et je compte boucler le jeu en 2 semaines. Je pense que mon jeu ne va pas apprécier ce que je viens de prononcer, et c'est pour ça qu'honnêtement, j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé par je ne sais quel moyen dans une succession de délire. A cause d'onde sonores qui brouillent mon cerveau ou je ne sais quoi, en tout cas, le résultat est que ce que je me retrouve dans un rêve qui pourrait se révéler comme étant être ma nouvelle réalité. Je ne vous comprends pas encore parfaitement, même si je comprends vos intentions, aussi, quand nous en aurons l'occasion, il faudra capitalement capturer un Abra pour le faire évoluer en Alakazam. C'est un objectif important puisque le conseil des 4 est composé de dresseurs d'exception. Je l'ai bouclé assez de fois pour me souvenir de toute les attaques de 6 Pokémon des 4 membres PLUS ceux du rival. Quand je dis rival, c'est Utopy. Vous l'avait tous combattu au moins une fois. Mais détrompé vous, il n'est pas le dresseur de merde que nous avons affronté comme je l'ai peut-être fait croire lors de notre dernier combat. C'est parce que je connais son équipe que je peux avancer en prévision. Comme aux échecs, j'ai quelques dizaines de coups d'avance sur lui, et je compte sur vous tous pour garder mon avance et ainsi finir le jeu avant de mourir. J'ai pensé à quelque chose sous la douche, je vais m'entraîner avec vous. Bien sûr, je ne lancerais pas d'éclair comme toi, Voltaire, ou de poings pouvant briser des rochers comme toi, Mars, et encore moins voyager dans le temps comme Chronos, mais je veux être capable de me défendre, si un jour, il advenait que l'on soit séparé. Si je commence à tout raconter aussi rapidement, c'est parce que nous attendons 3 Pokémon, en plus d'un Abra, qui complétera notre équipe. Il s'agit d'un Salamèche, Carapuce et Florizarre. Si je pouvais en rajouter encore un, je prendrais également un Ectoplasma, mais ça nous ferais 7 Pokémon, déjà que Chronos est une exception parce qu'il n'est pas dans la version dût jeu auquel je suis sensé jouer. Bon, je sais que je parle tout seul depuis avant, mais j'espère que vous avez compris en tout cas ce que j'ai dis, parce que je veux que vous expliquiez à votre tour la situation aux futurs arrivants. Je sais déjà quand et comment les obtenir, mais ne restera qu'a les entraîner pour que leur niveaux suffise pour la ligue. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi Voltaire ni même pour toi, Mars, j'ai vu ce soir que vous étiez tout les deux des combattants nés, alors j'espère que tout ce passera bien ! » CA c'était un monologue. Je soûlais probablement mes Pokémon de ces paroles sans véritable sens à leurs yeux... Apparemment non, parce que Voltaire leva sa patte avant gauche, en signe de victoire, et fit un mignon ( mais toujours féroce) « Pika ! » Disant sûrement « Rien a foutre, on peut se battre, c'est cool ! » Mars acquiesça à la suite de ce cri en levant aussi sa patte avant gauche, serrant le poing vers le ciel. Un pacte ? Très bien, si ça leur faisait plaisir... Je levais à mon tour mon bras gauche et Chronos vola au dessus de nous, un grand sourire et une exclamation qui fusa de sa bouche.  
« Bi ! » C'était une scène attendrissante, et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réaliste. Elle restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Le moment décisif où mon équipe s'était dévouée corps et âme à la progression et l'aventure dans la région de Kanto. J'allais vivre quelques autres moment du même type, plus tard, dans d'autres régions, avec d'autres Pokémon... Mais c'était différent, là, c'était la première fois qu'un réel moment d'amitié et de fraternité m'unissait à des créatures faites de pixels. Un instant qui ne dura pas, mais qui forgera une légende que ce jeu ne pourra réécrire d'un simple « Nouvelle Partie. »

Je me mis par la suite à m'habiller, pas qu'une infirmière entre par mégarde et me vois, mon fier soldat à l'air avec mes Pokémon qui, soit dit en passant en avaient tous rien a foutre ( ça confirme ma thèse personnel sur leur asexualité.)... Ça ferait plutôt louche. Je commençais sérieusement à crever de faim, et j'avais qu'une seule hâte : Partir pour faire du camping sauvage et préparer un ragoût de Ratattac. Mes Pokémon semblaient du même avis, même Chronos, qui n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion de se dépenser... Triste sort que celui d'un Pokémon légendaire capturé, quand même... Destiné à n'être qu'une attraction et non un combattant, ça ne devrait pas vraiment lui plaire... Encore une fois, le manque de Pokémon Psy dans l'équipe se faisait sentir. J'espère que j'en trouverais un bientôt. Mais rien ne presse. Première étape, la forêt et Argenta. Je devrais passer la journée entière, entre l'escapade forestière et ma razzia dans l'arène de Pierre, qui devrait durer moins d'une heure... Ça promettait d'être amusant ! Même si bien sûr, le manque de challenge était flagrant...  
Une demi-heure d'examen de ma lame m'avait un peu fait oublier ma faim, et c'est seulement lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, que je me rappelais de ma situation actuelle. J'étais dans une tenue d'occasion, pas forcement dégueulasse, mais pas franchement à mon goût. De couleur beige, je portais un pull, qui était des plus basiques, avec un bas de pyjama en coton, apparemment, molletonné et qui donnait assez chaud. Je remerciais encore une fois l'infirmière qui m'apportait mes vêtements et m'empressais de me changer. J'étais quand même plus à l'aise avec mes vêtements d'origine. Je me demandais pourquoi, d'ailleurs, est-ce-que c'était à cause du fait que le protagoniste de Pokémon était un crade qui ne changeait jamais de vêtement ? J'espèrais que ce n'était pas juste une raison aussi débile, en tout cas !

Aussitôt les affaires de rechange pliées, je les rendis à la jeune femme au cheveux rose. Je constatais qu'elle semblait avoir le même âge que la Jenny de ce matin, c'était étrange... comme si toutes les filles d'une génération était devenue soit une flic, soit une infirmière... bon, c'est le jeu qui veut ça, mais je trouve ça quand même louche... Si ça se trouve comme on l'entends souvent, dans les creepy pasta, en réalité, elles ont été victimes d'un enlèvement, un ravalement de façade et enfin d'un lavage de cerveau made in Hypnose ? Après tout, c'était possible, avec les pouvoirs psychique d'un Pokémon ! Ne poussant pas trop loin mon hypothèse, de peur d'en faire des cauchemars cette nuit, je sortis, totalement équipé de toute les affaires que j'avais regroupé avant de sortir de la chambre. Ratattac inclus, bien sûr ! C'était d'un pas décidé et ferme que j'avalais les derniers mètres entre le centre Pokémon et la forêt entre Jadielle et Argenta.

Pas de chance, mon estomac me rattrapa, avant le poste de garde forestier qui formait une espèce de point de passage obligatoire, bien qu'on puisse aisément passer à côté sans jamais entrer dans ce bâtiment. Mais où serait l'immersion et le RP, si je faisais la même chose avec les Ronflex, plus tard ?! Je peinais à me concentrer de toute façon, sur autre chose que « manger ce putain de rat ! » seul soucis, je n'avais rien Pokémon feu, ni allumettes... Dommage que mon briquet n'est pas été matérialisé avec moi... D'ailleurs, est-ce-que les habitants du monde Pokémon connaissaient cette drogue qu'est le tabac ? Si oui, il fallait que je m'en procure une réserve. J'avais l'habitude de fumer son paquet hebdomadaire et c'est pas ma survie qui va m'empêcher d'avoir sa dose de nicotine !  
Concernant le problème du feu, je devais faire avec ce que j'avais, c'est à dire, une souris électrique et des tas de trucs séché.

« -Bon, on s'installe ici, ça vous va ? Voltaire, lance une attaque Éclair sur ce tas de feuille morte, Mars, sors de ta pokéball, aide nous à ramasser du bois, sinon, tu n'auras pas ta part ! » Chantage, chantage, mais n'oublions pas que je venais de capturer le Pokémon et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de me faire confiance. Mes deux Pokémon s'exécutaient, tandis que je sortais mon couteau et que je déposais notre repas au sol. Une fois toute nos besognes achevées, Nous nous installâmes devant le feu. Je n'avais pas encore eut le temps de poser notre tente, aussi, je pensais dormir dans le bâtiment qui séparait Jadielle de sa forêt. Ça ne tuerait personne et j'avais un sac de couchage. Il n'y avait personne dedans, c'était parfait.

« -Fatigués de votre journée ? » demandai-je au groupe, composé de Voltaire, Mars et Chronos. Tous acquiescèrent et la soirée se finit très vite, après avoir un peu blagué sur l'embuscade des Rattata et des Roucool avec mes Pokémon. Pour une première journée dans le monde sauvage des Pokémon, mis à part le fait que j'ai faillit mourir avec cette attaque nocturne, tout se passait très bien ! Nous nous endormîmes et ce fût avec une léchouille que je me réveille, le jour suivant, après avoir fait de nombreux rêve érotiques sur divers personnes .  
« -Naaan, arrête, coquine, vas ! » les yeux fermés, j'avais très peu envie de me réveiller après ce que je venais de rêver, le chien de la famille pouvait très vite se casser. « Non, Couché Max … Laisse moi dormir... »  
« CANINOS ! » cria Max, tout en continuant de me léchouiller le visage.  
… Depuis quand Max parlait ? J'ouvris les yeux précipitamment, pour voir un chien ROUGE , rayé de noir, Une souris jaune avec des petite rayures marron et un singe qui me regardais, l'air féroce... Oh putain... C'était pas un putain de rêve ?!


	3. Chapitre 3: Le Messager des Dieux

**Bonsoir à tous! Bonjour plutôt, vu l'heure d'ailleurs!**  
**C'est ENCORE moi, pour vous régaler d'un nouveau chapitre de PokéVentura! Si vous êtes arrivés à ce chapitre en commençant depuis le début, laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes des malades!( Géniaux, mais des malade!) En seulement 2 chapitres, vous êtres déjà plus de 150 à avoir suivit cette aventure ! Je vous remercie encore plus qu'au chapitre précédent! Vous imaginez?! Une semaine d'existence et cette fiction semble déjà vous plaire, alors que, je l'avoues, ce n'est peut être pas une fiction conventionnelle, mais voilà, on ne se refait pas! **  
**Aujourd'hui, dans ce chapitre, un nouveau compagnon rejoint l'équipe! Découvrez vite qui en lisant la suite!**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu mon édit dans mon profil, ma bêta-lectrice, Worz et moi-même avons convenu que vu la longueur des chapitres, il était peut être préférable de laisser plus qu'un seul jour entre les posts, cela sera donc le dernier chapitre que je posterais aussi vite! L'avantage, c'est que les prochains chapitres seront plus clean, niveau français. **  
**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter/mettre en favori/ Suivre la fanfic', pour ne plus rien louper de l'actualité de PokéVentura! Je vous aime PUTAIN! 3**

* * *

**Disclame : Les pokémons et leur univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! Clyde, en revanche si :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le messager des Dieux .

« -Tu as sérieusement dormis dans cette cabane minable au lieu du centre pokémon ? » demanda Jenny, en soupirant. Son Caninos était entre mes jambes croisées, j'étais encore au sol et je le caressais mollement, essayant de rassembler mes pensées. Ça faisait trop de coïncidence avec mon autre rêve sur le monde pokémon. J'avais la même équipe, l'Agent Jenny semblait me connaître, et surtout j'avais un putain de Caninos sur les genoux ! Je rêvais, oui ou non ?! Laissant encore une fois de côté cette question dans un soupir, je me grattais l'arrière du crâne, je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un du matin, et me réveiller ainsi par un chiot pouvant cracher du feu n'était pas le meilleur des réveils envisageable pour moi.  
« -Oui, bah, quoi ? J'aime l'aventure et c'est pas dans un lit que je vais la trouver. » Ironie de ma part, puisque j'étais dans un rêve, actuellement, enfin, je crois, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Heureusement d'ailleurs que mes pokémons ne pouvaient pas parler... Parce que sinon, adieu mon avantage stratégique, je leur avais tout dit sur les raisons de mon voyage dans la région de Kanto, enfin, je leur avais presque répété ce que la cartouche de jeu m'avait écrit, dans le miroir, la veille. Un énième soupir plus tard, je sortais enfin du sac de couchage, étendant mes jambe et me relevant. Là, un détail me fit tiquer.  
« -Tu n'es pas en uniforme ? C'est Dimanche ? » demandai-je à la Jenny, qui effectivement, ne portait pas son uniforme de police, mais un accoutrement tout ce qu'il y a de plus civil. Elle avait même un béret beige qui lui allait bien. Ah, les gendarmettes...  
« -J'ai décidé de partir en escorte avec toi. »

Silence. Puis ma douce voix retenti dans tout le cabanon.  
« -QUOI ?! Mais... POURQUOI ?! » C'était pas logique pour deux pokédollars ! Pourquoi un PNJ sortirait de son rôle par lui même ? On nageait en plein délire, là ! Et où était mon paquet de cigarette quand j'en avais besoin ?! « Plus important, dans l'immédiat, tu n'aurais pas une clope ? » J'avais osé poser ce qui me passait par la tête, sans réfléchir, encore une fois... J'étais vraiment pas très malin, parfois... Surtout que du coup, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait lâché son rôle de policière dans la ville de Jadielle.

Ma deuxième question sembla la prendre au dépourvu, puisqu'elle bredouilla qu'elle n'en avait pas, mais qu'elles étaient en vente dans le Pokeshop de n'importe quelle ville. J'attendrais d'être à Argenta donc, pour fumer ma première cigarette pixelisée. Cela m'avait miné le moral. Mais la suite de sa phrase me le remonta : Elle soignerait mes pokémon dès qu'ils seraient blessés ou fatigués dans cette forêt de malheur, elle semblait avoir un stock illimité de potion et d'Ether. Sûrement une des joies d'être un PNJ . Autant se servir allègrement et donc, ce fut sur cette bonne note que notre périple forestier commença. Nous nous mîmes donc en marche, sortant de ce cabanon . Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi ni comment elle m'avait trouvé dans cet espèce d'abri, mais je n'eus toujours pas l'occasion de lui demander, puisqu'à peine nous étions sorti qu'un gamin, pleurant comme si on avait piqué sa sucette devant lui vint à notre rencontre.  
« -A l'aide ! » s'écria-t-il. J'étais tenté de l'ignorer, mais Jenny accouru, pur instinct protecteur envers les habitant de la région, je supposais.  
« -Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es perdu ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur. J'appelais au favoritisme là ! J'étais le seul à me faire traiter froidement et cyniquement par les PNJ ou quoi ?

« -Pas moi, mais... Sniff ! Mes Amis ! Je suis ici avec des amis ! Ils sont ici pour se battre mais ils sont allés trop vite, et ils m'ont laissé seul, je n'ai pas de pokémons pour me protéger … Snif ! » Donc ce garçon avait perdu ses potes ? Il pouvait pas retourner au village, plutôt que d'attendre le Saint-Esprit que je ne sais quoi arrive ? Bande d'irresponsables ! Je soupirais sonorement, tandis que Jenny se retourna vers moi pour me fusiller du regard... Visiblement, on allait devoir se taper toute la forêt... Mais... Et mon planning ?! On allait quand même pas aider tous les clampins qui n'étaient pas fichus de se démerder tout seuls !  
« -Rentre à Jadielle... » commença mon équipière de fortune. Alléluia, elle comprenait mon désespoir le plus complet à la vue de ce changement de programme ! « … On va les chercher à ta place, je les enverrais en direction du centre pokémon, tu n'auras qu'a les attendre là-bas. » … Et merde... Encore parlé trop vite ! J'étais prêt à me cogner la tête contre un arbre et mourir ainsi mais Jenny m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

« -Mais ! Pourquoi on doit l'aider ?! » explosais-je alors. Je voulais finir avec cette forêt le plus vite possible. Parce que cela voulait dire que j'aurais un badge et mes clopes en prime, et comme ça, je pourrais avancer un peu dans l'histoire, pour changer !  
Une claque fusa de nulle part pour atterrir sur ma sublime joue gauche, qui devra en porter la marque pendant sûrement un certain temps. Elle avait de la force, la bougre !  
« -Depuis quand ça se fait, de laisser les enfants seuls dans une forêt ?! » Bon, elle marquait un point... Mais ma quête principale...  
« -Bon ! D'accord ! Mais on fait ça le plus vite possible, je veux que ça soit bouclé pour dans une heure ! » J'imposais mes conditions.  
« -Hors de question, on cherche jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus ! » Rejet total sans hésitation...  
« -Et ils sont combien, ces gamins ? Deux, trois, quatres, des dizaines ? Tu lui a même pas demandé à quoi ils ressemblaient ! » m'emportai-je, mais c'était aussi implacable qu'un Munja. Suite à ma réponse éclair, un ange passa. Elle semblait alors remarquer qu'elle avait oublié ce « petit » détail. Je savais, bien sûr, qu'il y avait des dresseurs un peu partout, mais pour s'orienter dans ce putain de labyrinthe, c'était pas la joie...

« VOUS LA-BAS ! » ce cri retentit comme un glas sonnant la fin de ma vie de rêve. La quête était lancée, de même que le combat contre la gamine. C'était simple et Voltaire s'en occuperait aisément.  
« -Whoaw ! Tu as un Pikachu ! Ils sont super rares dans la région ! Il paraît qu'ils se regroupent de temps en temps ici, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! » Bon, ce n'était pas une des gamines du groupe. Il me fallait quand même l'affronter, et sans un mot, Voltaire atterrit à mes pieds, prêt à en découdre avec les pokémons de la fillette. Elle envoya un Nidoran femelle, qui ne supporta pas très bien le coup de jus gentil que Voltaire lui avait envoyé, c'était un pokémon K-O directement, ça calmait et ça annonçait la couleur du combat. Heureusement, ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps, puisque son pokémon suivant, son dernier, un Nidoran Mâle cette fois, succomba à une simple Vive-Attaque... Mon adversaire se mit à avoir l'air effarée. Elle ne put que trembler en me donnant mon dût et nous étions de nouveau seuls. C'était une rencontre totalement fortuite, qui avait encore une fois interrompu mon dialogue avec Jenny. Ça commençait à bien faire, tout ça ! Machinalement, je fouillais les herbes proches, à la recherche de l'antidote qui devrait se trouver non loin, avant de m'arrêter, en me rappelant que Jenny était un stock de secours illimité.  
« -Bon, en route... » fis-je, avant de commencer à marcher en direction du sentier qui apparaissait non loin.  
« -Comment tu peux savoir si c'est pas ailleurs qu'il faut chercher ? » me stoppa Jenny, les bras croisés, l'air vexée.  
« -Même façon qu'avec le Colis. Fais moi confiance, on va tous les retrouver en moins d'une heure. » Voilà que je me faisais entendre à cause d'un soi-disant don de voyance... Faire attention à pas me faire avoir par ça plus tard... Si j'oubliais pas quelle connerie je débitais à quel moment, bien sûr ! Nous reprîmes la route, je jouais au guide, après avoir consulté ma carte. Elle était assez détaillée, et ça nous évita donc de nous tromper d'intersection plus d'une fois, pour finalement arriver devant le premier d'une longue série de dresseur de type insecte. Sûrement les potes du gamin d'avant. Il était en train d'entraîner son Chenipan à l'attaque Charge contre un tronc mort, qui ne semblait pas avoir à subir tellement de dégât que ça... Un peu triste, quand même. J'envoyais Voltaire l'affronter, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir nous parler tant que nous ne nous serions pas battus. En deux temps trois mouvement et après un échange de pokédollars, il partit rejoindre son ami au centre pokémon de Jadielle, après que Jenny lui eut fait la morale sur le fait d'abandonner un ami dans le besoin. La population locale de pokémon était essentiellement constituée de pokémon type insecte et de quelques Roucoups assez rare. Cependant, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir nous attaquer. Peut-être que les Roucoups de cette forêt étaient cousins avec ceux de la route 1 ? En tout cas, nous n'avions pas subit un seul combat contre les pokémon sauvages, et c'était tant mieux, puisque notre quête secondaire allait demander un certain temps que je ne voulais pas rallonger par ces combat quelques peu inutiles.  
Un peu plus tard, je me fis presque insulter d'avoir refusé un combat contre un autre dresseur insecte, mais après les trois coups d'éclair et la Vive-Attaque de Voltaire, il comprit qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Lui aussi retourna voir son ami au centre pokémon de Jadielle... C'était monotone et un peu chiant sur les bords, mais avec Jenny qui me rabâchait qu'il était de notre devoir de citoyens de s'entre-aider et ce genre de conneries, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions que de retrouver tout ces gamins de malheur. Voltaire, pendant ce temps, se balançait allègrement sur mon épaule. Depuis la nuit dernière et le massacre pendant cette embuscade, il semblait bien m'apprécier, de même pour Mars, qui ne semblait plus penser que j'étais une petite lopette. C'était bien, dans un sens, mais un peu inquiétant. J'étais en train d'être accepté par deux psychopathe en puissance, quand même !

En marchant tranquillement dans les hautes herbes, nous nous fîmes soudainement agresser par un autre gamin du groupe, qui, tout pokémon dehors, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase scriptée que ses pokémon grillaient déjà sous la lumière divine de mon Pikachu. Dur coup pour le moral, il commença à renifler, avant de s'enfuir, dans la bonne direction Comme c'était un jeu et que les perdant vont au centre pokémon, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui. L'Agent Jenny, en revanche, alla à sa poursuite, disparaissant de ma vue. Jurant sonorement contre cette « cruche » je me hâtais de courir dans leur sens. A cet instant, un frisson parcourut ma nuque, et je ne dûs mon salut à Voltaire, qui lança une cage-éclair sans que je lui ai ordonné, sur un Roucoups qui avait piqué en direction de ma tête. Plus je perdais de temps et plus la Jenny allait se perdre, Voltaire envoya une attaque éclair. Lors que ce piaf de malheur fut faible, je lui lançais une pokéball, qu'il n'arriva pas à combattre, à cause de sa paralysie et de son état de faiblesse extrême. J'avais acquis un nouveau pokémon qui avait essayé de me tuer, il faut être un peu masochiste pour faire ça, mais je n'avais pas la tête à rire, pour le coup. Récupérant mon nouvel allié, je me détournais pour retourner à la recherche de mon compagnon soigneur. Sans elle, je pouvais envoyer chier un peu tout le monde, mais sans elle, je ne pouvais plus me soigner directement, et ça, c'est pas cool.  
« -Putain de Scout à la con ! » Jurai-je une énième fois. Vraiment, quel gamin ce type, s'enfuir en pleurant dans une forêt grouillant d'insectes qui pouvaient te manger vivant, c'était vraiment pas la meilleur idée du monde, surtout pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre ses pokémon, qui étaient ses protecteurs dans le cas où il rencontrait un danger. Caninos était en compagnie de Jenny et donc sûrement du gamin, mais je savais d'expérience qu'un pokémon sans PP ne servait pas à grand chose dans un combat... Hâtant encore le pas, je consultais ma carte pensant que j'étais dans le bon chemin. Horreur ! J'étais hors de la carte ! Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais réussi l'exploit de sortir de la carte balisée et me voilà à présent en pleine nature, sans indication. Ma journée commençait tellement bien... Un coup de pied violent dans une caillasse sur le chemin fit s'élever dans les buissons des bruits que je n'aimais pas tellement... Putain me dîtes pas que je viens de réveiller un Dardargnan ?! Mais c'est quoi cette chance de merde que j'ai depuis deux jours ?! Courant pour échapper à cette menace plus que sérieuse à ma vie, je demandais à Voltaire de lancer des Cage-éclair un peu au hasard, priant pour qu'une d'elles aient ralentit ou mieux, stoppé cette guêpe géante qui semblait décidée à nous étriper avec ses dards. Peine perdue, ma bonne étoile me faisait un doigt tendu vers le ciel, puisque TOUTES les cages éclair lancées avaient loupé leur cible !  
Jurant pour la je ne sais pas combientième de fois depuis que j'étais levé, c'est à dire depuis une bonne heure, je pensais, je continuais à courir, Voltaire couinant des petits « Pikachu » par delà son épaule, probablement dans le but d'insulter notre poursuivant. Comme si nous avions besoin de l'énerver encore plus...  
« -Voltaire, on va devoir le combattre, mais là, c'est pas le bon terrain. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de le mouiller. Comme ça, on pourrait amplifier ton attaque Eletacle, il ne fera pas long feu. » prononçai-je, la voix entrecoupée de respirations haletantes. Je commençais à fatiguer, et courir dans une forêt quand on ne sait pas où on est n'était pas une bonne idée. Quant à ce point d'eau ou moyen de mouiller cette guêpe, je n'avais fichtrement aucunes idées de comment les trouver, si je pouvais... AH mais oui, putain, j'étais con aussi, quand je m'y mettais ! Mon nouvel allié allait servir d'éclaireur.

« -Hermès je te choisis ! » Je tenais la nouvelle pokéball dans ma main gauche, elle émit un petit rayon rouge pour laisser apparaître mon Roucoups, Hermès, en hommage au Dieu grec monté sur des chaussures ailées.  
« -Roucoups ! » il ne semblait pas content de me voir, ni Voltaire. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, c'était coopérer, ou mourir sous les dards du Dardargnan, et je lui fis remarquer d'un simple signe de tête en arrière, pour économiser mon souffle.  
« -Hermès, va en hauteur et indique nous où il y a un point d'eau, tu as vécu là toute ta vie, tu dois bien te souvenir d'un endroit avec de l'eau ! » Pas le temps pour être délicat et diplomate, c'était nos culs à tous qui étaient en jeu, là. Le piaf hésita, mais monta bel et bien comme ordonné, et revint vers nous assez vite, nous étions toujours pourchassés par cette guêpe surdimensionnée. Il nous indiqua de tourner sur la droite et de le suivre. Je forçais mon corps à avancer, à ce stade, pour garder une vitesse constante. Comment diable notre opposant pouvait-il encore suivre alors que ça faisait déjà quinze bonne minutes que nous étions en course-poursuite, et pas en voiture, mais au pas de course ! Mystère, mais son endurance n'arrangeait pas nos affaires. Il semblait de plus en plus gagner du terrain à chaque instant, et je priais pour qu'une fois dans cette journée, j'ai un peu de chance et que le point d'eau soit proche. Et pour changer... Mon souhait fut exaucé. Et je tombais littéralement dans l'eau, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un... Précipice... Putain de Roucoups ! Ce soir, on mangeait du poulet, les enfants... Je rappelais mon maudit piaf et, dans ma panique la plus extrême, rangeait également Voltaire, pour une fois, dans sa pokéball. Pas de raison de finir grillé parce qu'il avait lâché une décharge dans l'eau...Ma dernière chose à espérer, c'était que l'eau soit profonde, en plus de mener près d'Argenta. Même si, en y pensant, pas très logique, puis qu'Argenta est à coté d'une montagne, et donc, est surélevé, ça voulait dire que je me dirigeais donc vers le Bourg Palette... Putain, je vais devoir refaire tout ce chemin ?! Ah non ! Plutôt crever ! Enfin, non, pas mour...BWARF !

Le contact avec l'eau me fit perdre prise avec la réalité le temps d'un instant. Si l'eau avait été un peu moins profonde, je serais mort... Un miracle serait le bienvenue... Encore un, je sais, je demandais beaucoup, mais là, je sentais le courant accélérer... Oh oui ! Un tronc ! Ça allait me faire souffrir comme pas possible, mais si j'arrivais à le percuter, ma course dans le ruisseau ne finirait pas avec des bouts de moi un peu partout sur les rivages du Bourg Palette...

Avec l'énergie du désespoir le plus absolu, je me hissais sur le tronc glissant, sortant mon couteau et le plantant dedans, pour avoir une bonne prise. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, mon père puisse m'être utile, avec ses conneries de commando marines... J'étais sauf, pour l'instant... Et en vérifiant, le bruit de la cascade en moins, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces du Dardargnan... Ça voulait dire que j'avais réussi encore une fois à m'en tirer ! Je pensais que mon quota de chance pour la journée venait juste d'atteindre son paroxysme. Gardant mon couteau entre les dents, je fis en sorte de me hisser dans un coin d'eau où le courant était amoindri par la présence de ce don divin de la nature, créé par un ancienne tempête. UNE GROTTE ! Ma chance avait enfin décidé de me sourire ? Ou alors... C'était un coup de pute du genre « Rentre, mais tu vas te faire bouffer par un Ursaring géant qui a envie d'un casse-dalle ! » ? Pour le moment, j'en avais plus rien a foutre, et une fois sur la terre ferme, je me mis à rire. C'était nerveux, mais j'étais en même temps content d'avoir survécu à une course poursuite mortelle avec un insecte géant, une chute libre d'au moins 25 mètres dans de l'eau hyper froide, et de surcroît, évité de finir éparpillé dans l'océan de la région à la suite d'une cascade qui était arrivée de nul part. Sans parler du fait que j'aurais pu me faire agresser par je ne sais quel Pokémon dans l'eau... Je ne sais pas si j'avais de la chance ou si j'étais malchanceux au point ou n'importe quel porte de secours étaient semblable à un phrase dans une nuit d'hiver... Un peu des deux, je supposais. Après avoir repris mon souffle, pleuré un peu, fait un état rapide des lieux et voir si je n'avais rien de cassé, je ressortis Voltaire, Mars et … mon putain de piaf de merde. Je le saisi par la gorge, mon couteau dans l'autre main. Rien a faire qu'il puisse me crever les yeux ou m'envoyer voler d'une attaque tornade. J'allais le tuer.

« -Alors, ça t'amuse, enculé, d'essayer de me tuer ? Tu veux savoir ce que tu viens de mériter ?! Un putain de coup de mon couteau dans ton crane rempli d'air ! » hurlai-je au visage décomposé de mon oiseau de malheur.  
« -Rou...Roucoups ! » Voilà que j'avais fait pleuré mon pokémon. Et le pire, c'est que même s'il avait vraiment essayé de me tuer, je n'arrivais pas à l'achever. Il devait lui rester deux ou trois points de vie, suite au combat avec Voltaire, mais quelque chose me retenait... Sens morale et éthique ? Compassion ? Pitié ? Dégoût ? Un mélange de tout ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, après tout, voir un oiseau pleurer était assez rare pour qu'on puisse le souligner. Je resserrais ma prise sur son cou, au point où il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Je sentais son cœur et ses pulsation battre de plus en plus lentement, à cause du manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Je levais mon couteau, entre sa tête et la mienne. Son regard me figea dans mon geste. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, et je sentait un liquide chaud et odorant couler le long de mon bras. Il s'était pissé dessus ! Putain le petit fils de... J'allais pas tuer un pokémon comme ça ! Il était tellement effrayé que jamais il ne referait ça, et dès que j'aurais un Dracaufeu, il pourra reprendre sa liberté. Il était juste encore sauvage et c'était sa façon de montrer son désaccord sur la capture... Brutale. Je le jetai contre le mur, et il s'écroula contre ce dernier, inconscient, à cause de sa peur et du manque d'air. Je fouillai mon sac, à la recherche d'une potion, sous les cris indigné de mes deux autres pokémons. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tué.  
« -Que cela vous plaise ou non, Hermès fait partie de l'équipe. Il fait partie de notre famille. Est-ce-que vous tueriez un membre de votre famille ? Croyez moi, je vais le mater, ce piaf à la con ! Mais le tuer n'apportera rien, et en plus, il pouvait également nous faire sortir d'ici sain et sauf. Des questions ? » m'expliquai-je alors, à mes deux compagnons, la fameuse potion dans la main. J'en déversais tout le contenu sur la tête d'Hermès, De la même façon qu'un coach sportif le ferait pour un boxeur pendant un break, à la boxe. L'effet fut instantané. Il sauta sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui, avant de se braquer et sursauter en me voyant face à lui. Il pensait sérieusement qu'il avait été tué, et que même après la mort, je le poursuivais pour le faire payer... C'était pas une sensation très plaisante, d'être crains à ce niveau par un membre de sa propre équipe... Autant Mars et Voltaire appréciaient cet aspect guerrier et sauvage de ma personnalité, autant Hermès semblait plus mesuré et surtout, plus effrayé, voir terrorisé.  
« -Calme toi. Hermès, je vais te laisser la vie sauve. Mais rappelles toi que si tu tentes de me désobéir une autre fois, ou que tu tentes de me tuer en détournant mes ordres, je te tuerais avant que tu puisse dire « Roucoups ». Capiche ? Maintenant, si tu tiens à te faire pardonner de ta conduite, prends moi avec toi dans les airs et dépose moi sur le sentier principal de la forêt de Jade. Je me fous de savoir si tu as de l'énergie pour le faire ou si tu peux même le faire tout court avec ta taille. Mais tu vas le faire. Je n'accepterais pas d'excuses ou de plainte de ta part. » Ma voix se fit sèche quand je lui adressais la parole, mais en même temps, il avait VRAIMENT essayé de me tuer, en m'amenant à un point d'eau... 25 mètres sous mes pieds à ce moment là. L'oiseau, trop heureux d'être encore en vie, hocha la tête avec violence. Je fis signe à Mars et Voltaire de venir avec moi, je raccrochais mes pokéball, et tous les quatre, nous nous envolâmes à une vitesse qui me fit avoir la nausée instantanément. Apparemment, je n'étais pas fait pour les vols aussi rapide... Problématique, quand on sait que les vols seront monnaies courantes, dans peu de temps... J'espérais que le vol sur Dracaufeu était plus confortable que ça... En tout cas, le vol nous avait permis de retrouver l'accès à la carte, et je constatais que nous étions à l'extrémité nord de la forêt cartographiée. J'ordonnais à Hermès de faire un tour en direction du Sud. De la-haut, nous retrouverions sûrement Jenny et le gosse qui s'était perdu sans pokémon.  
« -LA ! Putain je la vois ! Hermès, fonce vers la fille aux cheveux bleu, en contre-bas en face de toi ! Ne l'attaque pas, c'est elle que je cherche. » Il hocha la tête accompagné d'un « Coups ! » Avant de plonger comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. J'ai franchement cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque à ce moment là... J'aurais peut-être dû tuer ce putain d'oiseau après tout ! Il se redressa au dernier moment et je sentis l'herbe haute frôler mes baskets. Il me lâcha après avoir un peu ralentit, et continua à faire une ronde d'honneur pour finalement se poser en face de moi, l'air tout content. Je ne sentais pas qu'il avait fait exprès de m'effrayer, il souhaitais se faire pardonner en me montrant comme il était doué au vol... C'était touchant, mais j'avais toujours envie de le tuer. Lui gratifiant un petit sourire que je dûs arracher à mon visage, je le remerciais avant d'accourir vers Jenny.  
« -Eh bah ! Tu sais comment faire une entrée remarquable ! Tu as trouvé un nouveau pokémon ? » Elle ne semblait pas blessée, et même presque contente de me voir. Cette constatation me mit du baume au cœur et après avoir amèrement révélé que mon nouveau compagnon avait tenté de me faire mourir en m'indiquant la direction d'une cascade, je m'enquis à propos de l'enfant, qui n'étais pas là.  
« -L'enfant ? Oh ! Je l'ai escorté jusqu'à la sortie, mais comme je ne te voyais nul part, je me suis mis à ta recherche, et je me suis perdu moi-même... Mais rien de grave, et apparemment, c'était le dernier de la forêt, mission accomplie ! On fait une bonne équipe tout les deux ! » Je t'en foutrais, moi, de la bonne équipe... Mais bon, son sourire était beau à voir, après s'être fait pourchassé par une guêpe d'un putain de mètre long...Aussi, je ne la contredis pas et nous reprîmes la route en direction d'Argenta. Et cette dernière fut d'une rapidité incroyable, vu qu'Hermès nous guidait, cette fois correctement, en direction de la sortie, à travers les arbres. La traversée se faisait même dans une relative bonne humeur, nous discutions un peu, Jenny et moi, de tout et de rien, comme par exemple de quelle type de sirop au baies nous préférions, et comme je ne connaissais le goût que des baies Fraive, ma réponse était vite trouvée. Puis, dans un blanc, je me souvins de ce que je n'avais pas réussi à comprendre, en début de matinée. Pourquoi Jenny n'était plus postée à Jadielle ?

« -Oh... En fait, j'ai fait une demande de congé. Je pense que t'accompagner pourrait être très utile pour la région, puisque tu sembles connaître les trames de la Team Rocket, si ce que tu m'as raconté dans l'Arène de Jadielle était vrai, bien sûr. Du coup, je serais là jusqu'à ce qu'on me rappelle pour intervenir à Safrania, j'en ai fait part à mon supérieur qui m'a conseillé de te surveiller de près ! » expliqua-t-elle, avec un air tout professionnel collé au visage. La fin me fit sourire, puisque je voyais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche : elle se faisait manipuler par je ne sais qui pour je ne sais quelle raison... Elle allait rester plus ou moins longtemps et pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle servait d'espionne alors qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de me surveiller comme ça, c'est pas comme si j'étais une menace pour la police de la région... M'enfin, nous aurions donc l'occasion, plus tard, de faire plus ample connaissance. Pour l'instant, je rappelais Hermès, qui avait bien travaillé, et nous entrâmes dans le cabanon de sortie à deux, pour en ressortir de l'autre côté immédiatement, étrangement, il n'y avait toujours personne.  
« -Il n'y a personne qui garde les bois ? Et si des bol...Enfants comme avant rentraient sans pokémons ? C'est pas un peu dangereux ? » demandai-je, alors que l'expérience effrayante de la chute libre me donnait encore un frisson. J'avais horreur de la chute libre.  
« -Normalement, ce sont aux superviseurs de s'occuper de ce genre de problème, il y en a toujours un par zone importante et potentiellement dangereuse. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que nous n'en ayons pas encore croisé un. Généralement, ils sont toujours fourrés avec leurs pokémons de type psy... »

Tu croyais que si nous en voyions un, il pourrait m'échanger un pokémon contre un pokémon psy ? Je n'osais pas poser la question, et puis, de toute façon, je savais où en trouver, dans le pire des cas. Juste que le leveling sera énervant. Sauf si avec ma chance, bien sûr, on tombait sur un groupe gigantesque de pokémon type combat, ou, « comment se faire défoncer avant de lever le petit doigt » ! Je remis encore une fois la question de l'équipier type psy de côté, avant de me focaliser sur notre objectif dans cette ville. Sur la route 2, l'air était pur, l'air était frais et authentique... Toute mon équipe sortie de leurs pokéball, je tenais un petit conseil avant d'entrer en ville. La première arène était pour aujourd'hui et je tenais à préciser la marche à suivre avant de rentrer dedans. Je ne voulais pas courir de risques inutiles à mon équipe, aussi, après avoir analysé les données de Mars, j'étais satisfait d'apprendre qu'il était niveau 17. Hermès était niveau 18 et Voltaire 22. Pour un premier combat en arène, j'avais des pokémons avec un niveau assez haut ! Confiant et certain de ma victoire, je me dirigeais d'un bon pas, Mars et Voltaire sur mes épaules, Hermès voletant au dessus de moi. On provoquait, mais en même temps, c'était notre premier combat contre un champion à tous, il y avait de quoi être tout excité.

« -Je compte sur toi, Mars, montre leur comment on s'occupe des cailloux, champion » encourageai-je avec le regard fixe. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jenny, qui suivait sans rien dire, en regardant les horizons, comme si elle était en , elle semblait se rappeler de quelque chose qu'elle ne devait apparemment pas oublier, puisqu'elle se frappa le front avec la paume.  
« -Rah, mince ! Je dois te laisser affronter Pierre seul, fait attention, les pokémons de type roches on une grande résistance physique. Je dois aller au centre pokémon, j'ai un appel à passer ! » s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux atypique, avant le me saluer et partir en direction du centre pokémon... Putain elle n'avait pas soigné mes pokémons ! Heureusement que Mars n'avait pas encore combattu... Et on se retrouvait comment ?! Au centre pokémon ?! Mais je savais pas où... Ah oui, j'avais une carte ! Trop con parfois, la bête...

Aidé de cet outil bénit des Dieux, je n'eus aucun mal à trouver mon chemin à travers du Badge roche. Je ne pouvais pas encore récupérer Ptéra, et il ne me servirait pas de toute façon, mais c'était toujours classe d'avoir un ptérodactyle à ses ordres. Affaire à suivre, plus tard, donc. Un scientifique vint à ma rencontre, alors que je me promenais, tout pokémon dehors.

« -Rentre tes pokémon, et vite ! » me fit-il par, l'air affolé. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, ses lunettes indiquaient un problème de vision et vu l'état froissé de ses vêtements et sa coupe de cheveux, je dirais qu'il s'était débattu il y avait peu de temps contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En somme, je venais encore de marcher dans la merde et j'allais pas tarder à y être jusqu'au cou... Pourquoi moi...

« -La Team Rocket est en ville, et ils font une rafle de TOUS les pokémons sortis de leur pokéball, ils sont au musée et ont dérobés deux fossiles ! Tu vois comme ils sont sérieux, cette fois ? C'est un acte de rébellion envers le Conseil des 4, mais la police tarde à arriver, et Pierre est déjà aux prises de leur leader, tu as l'air d'être un dresseur, aide-nous, je t'en pris ! Je peux te récompenser corr... » Au mot récompenser, mon sourire apparut. Je hochais la tête avant de courir en direction du musée. Tout pokémon à l'air libre, je ne m'arrêtais pas quand les sbires me demandèrent de m'arrêter. Une salve d'éclair les paralysa, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir leurs pokéballs. Premiers obstacles, nettoyés. Je m'étais dit que les tuer serait une assez mauvaise idée et apparemment, ma pensée était communicative dans l'équipe, puisque même Mars, alors qu'il venait de sauvagement griffer le visage d'un nouveau sbire qui était apparut dans la première aile visible du musée, ne l'avait pas tué. Dommage, car il lança le combat en lançant un Smogo.

« -Smogo, utilise DESTRUCTION en te collant à ses intrus ! » hurla, fou de rage, ce fou furieux. Oh putain ! Non, pas ça ! J'allais quand même pas mourir à la première ville à cause d'un événement bizarre ?!  
« -Voltaire, Eletacle ! Prends le de vitesse et mets le K-O d'un coup, mets toute ta puissance !Tant pis s'il meurt, c'est lui ou nous ! » Désolé Smogo, je savais que c'était pas le pokémon qui était méchant à la base dans un combat pokémon, c'était son dresseur qui était un vrai enfoiré. Serrant le point, je regardais mon pokémon transpercer son adversaire dans un éclat jaunâtre, brillant de mille feu. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il était possible qu'il utilise cette attaque, mais là, je devais dire qu'elle nous avait tous sauvé ! « Mars ! Poing-Karaté sur le dresseur, ne le tue pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine, mais fais le souffrir puis s'évanouir ! » Ordonnai-je, regardant le sbire, qui ne comprenait pas comment un jeune adulte comme moi, qui semblait débuter, arrivait à maîtriser les bases du combat aussi bien. Ah ! Tu est arrivé 1000 ans trop tôt, jeune encagoulé ! J'ai battu la ligue pokémon avec des Aspicots, alors donnez-moi des pokémon aussi puissants que ça et je vous fais un carnage ! Mars comprit mon ordre et l'exécuta, il semblait près de l'explosion, lui aussi, il sautait partout, et avait une veine qui battait fort, au niveau de la tempe. Je souris sadiquement. J'attendais le prochain adversaire qui souhaiterait finir sur le carreau.

Je ne fut pas dessus, quand je vis... Jessie et James. Oh, mais vous vous foutiez de moi ?! Je méritais quand même de voir le dirigeant de l'opération ! Bon, je m'étais tapé 3 dresseurs en l'espace de 2 minutes, voilà qu'ils venaient à deux contre moi, ça réchauffait un peu mon petit cœur et mon amour-propre, meurtris par tant de nullité dans l'adversité... Mais putain quoi, le groupe de rigolo de la Team Rocket contre moi ? C'était juste débile ! OK, c'était scripté, mais là, quand même ! Je me sentais insulté par le jeu, là.  
« -Voltaire, grille moi ces deux clowns ... » l'ordre était parti tout seul, claquant l'espace avant qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche pour chanter leur introduction.  
« , barrière ! » fit une nouvelle voix, féminine et inconnue à mon répertoire. Je m'orientais en direction de cette dernière personne qui venait d'arrêter notre attaque électrique avec une simple Barrière.

« -Julia, pour vous servir, je suis là pour sauver les malheureux de l'oppression ! » s'introduit alors la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux violet, un masque de bal noir fixé au visage et... Un uniforme de la Team Rocket. VOILA ! Ça, c'était un antagoniste qui avait la classe ! Pas ces deux blagues vivantes...  
« -Julia, merci Arceus ! Tu en as fini avec Pierre ? » fit alors James, en sautant aux pieds de leur sauveur, lui baisant les bottes. Cette dernière apprécia le traitement et lui grattouilla le haut du crâne. On ne pouvait faire scène plus pitoyable avec des espèce de sous-humains comme ça... Mais l'atmosphère changea quand mon adversaire, apparemment, la Leader de l'opération du musée se releva. Son visage était dur et froid.  
« -Partez et prenez les deux fossiles avec vous. On se retrouve au mont Sélénite. Le reste de l'équipe nous attends, nous sommes les derniers, en dehors de ceux qui sont allongés sur le sol, à l'entrée et de ce type, derrière le gosse. Je m'occupe de lui, le Champion d'Arène dort profondément. » ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix sèche et autoritaire. Quel changement ! Elle qui avait une joie toute enfantine, avant, elle semblait avoir prit quelques années mentales et se comportait en vrai chef, comme on aurait aimé en voir dans plus de jeu.  
« -Hermès, je te choisis pour ce combat ! » dis-je, rentrant Mars dans sa pokéball. Ce serait un combat dangereux pour lui, s'il restait sur le terrain. Les attaques mentales étaient son point faible et je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il meurt. J'avais donc à disposition 2 pokémons valides contre ses 3 pokémons à elle. Je savais maintenant qu'elle possédait un Mr. Mime, mais qui étaient les autres ?

« , confusion sur le dresseur ! » Merde ! Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Avant que l'attaque, violente, me touche, j'échangeais Hermès avec Voltaire, qui savait se débrouiller seul, à coup d'éclairs et d'Eletacles. Je devais lui faire confiance, et je lui souris, avant de finalement me faire toucher par l'attaque de plein fouet. C'était la sensation de tournis et mon ventre qui se retournait qui me fit le plus d'effet. J'avais l'impression de m'être pris une cuite à l'absinthe le plus fort du monde... Résiste, ne vomie pas...

Pendant ce temps, je voyais vaguement Voltaire qui se battait contre , qui contrait ses attaques avec des Barrières invisibles de partout. Je tentais d'ordonner quelque chose à Voltaire, mais rien n'y faisait, quand j'ouvrais ma bouche, rien ne sortait, sinon un flot de balbutiement incompréhensible. L'attaque durait en moyenne 4 tours, en fonction du pokémon qui avait subi l'attaque. Je me considérais comme étant un pokémon de type Normal, dans ce cas là, ça voulait dire que je devais rester immobile pendant donc 2 minutes entières pour chasser la nausée et être capable de reprendre le combat. Mais le problème était que pendant ce temps, Voltaire et son adversaire étaient au point mort. Tout deux n'arrivaient pas à toucher l'autre. Voltaire à cause des barrières et a cause de la rapidité et la sauvagerie de mon Pikachu. Je réfléchissais à un moyen d'utiliser notre environnement à notre avantage, mais avec ma vision trouble, je ne pouvais pas vraiment aider. Les deux minutes passèrent lentement, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une heure que j'avais été privé de la réalité, et pendant ce temps là, Voltaire s'était épuisé à tenter des attaques frontales. Me relevant péniblement, je fis remarquer que c'était bien une attaque de lâche. Puis je pus enfin regarder rapidement les environs, j'avais déjà ma petite idée de quoi chercher et comment l'utiliser, maintenant, manquait plus qu'à savoir si... Ah ! J'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais : un détecteur de fumée.  
« -Volt', suis de retour dans le combat ! Vise avec une attaque éclair le truc au dessus de toi, ça devrait nous arroser d'eau, comme ça, tu vas voir les barrières. Dès que tu pourras, fonce dans une faiblesse de cette putain de barrière ! » Il s'exécuta avant que nos adversaire n'eurent le temps de réagir et l'attaque fut un franc succès. J'étais fier de lui et content que le combat recommençait à se dérouler à mon rythme. « Enchaîne avec un ELETACLE puissance maximale ! Je veux que tu te lâches sur sa barrière ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, même si je suis mouillé, Hermès va me maintenir dans les airs pour éviter qu'on se fasse électrocuter. » dis-je, en sortant Hermès de sa pokéball. C'était le moyen le plus sûr de rester en vie, dans cette situation. Ne pas toucher le sol mouillé. Mon adversaire n'eut pas cette chance et subit en plus de son pokémon, l'attaque boostée de mon pokémon. Cette pluie artificielle avait amplifiée l'attaque électrique de Voltaire, et une véritable mini-nova entourait la scène. Les ions contenus dans les poutrelles en aciers du batiment grincèrent, cette attaque étant beaucoup plus puissance que ce que je pensais ! C'était dangereux pour tout le monde ! Je ne cherchais pas à tuer cette jeune femme nommée Julia, je n'avais pas de raison de le faire, sinon qu'elle était dans la Team Rocket, mais sinon, elle faisait son travail et c'était tout. L'autre type qui avait faillit nous tuer, c'était autre chose, mais là encore, mon éthique et ma stupidité se mélangèrent pour ne me faire penser qu'au moyen de sortir de là, avec tout le monde. Je n'étais pas très lourd et Hermès me portait avec facilité dans ses serres. Pouvait-il prendre, l'espace de 10 secondes, 3 personnes en plus ? Pierre, Julia, et le sbire. Le bâtiment commençait à se craqueler, et cette attaque Eletacle semblait interminable. Je hurlais pour me faire entendre.  
« -Hermès ! Tu pense être capable de porter le champions d'arène, le mec bizarre qui est au sol et la fille qui cherche à nous buter ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir de morts sur la conscience ! » lui demandai-je. Il semblait être d'accord avec cette demande, aussi, il pointa de son bec à l'extérieur, il voulait sûrement me dire qu'il me portait en priorité dehors, avant de le faire pour ces trois personnes d'un seul coup. Voltaire, quant à lui, semblait vidé. L'attaque s'était enfin arrêtée et il reposait au sol, endormi. Je le pris au passage avec mon pokémon oiseau qui nous emmena à l'extérieur. Sans me retourner, je commençais à crier par delà mon épaule à mon oiseau que quand il aura fini, il viendra au centre Pokémon. J'y allais au pas de course, même si j'étais encore atteint de restes de l'attaque Onde Folie du . Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient en faire une ! Mais c'était un pokémon de type psy, pourquoi pas après tout, ça restait acceptable. Sur le chemin, je croisais les pompiers, la police et des civils curieux qui accouraient vers le musée, ironiquement, c'était le jour de sa destruction qu'il avait le plus de visiteurs... Retenant un sourire, car l'heure était grave, je défonçais à moitié les portes du centre pokémon, Voltaire dans mes bras, encore endormi. « -Il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse le sauver ! Quelqu'un à un Éther ou de quoi le réveiller ?! Il a lancé une attaque trop puissante et s'est évanouit ! » Je commençais à paniquer. Je craignais d'avoir court-circuité ma souris jaune...

« -Clyde ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » me demanda alors une voix que je reconnu. Je me retournais d'une traite et je vis Jenny, toujours dans ses habits de civils, qui m'observait, l'air effaré. Le Ciel soit loué ! Elle pouvait m'aider !  
« -Jenny ! Il faut que tu m'aide ! Volt' a lancé une attaque Eletacle et ne se réveille pas ! J'ai regardé, il est encore vivant, mais son poul est bas ! DIS MOI QUE TU PEUX L'AIDER ! » Un silence accueillit mon explosion, je sentais mes yeux me piquer et ma vision se brouiller, mais peu importait, pour l'instant, cette souris devait VIVRE ! Putain j'avais quand même pas tuer mon Starter !  
« -Donnez-moi sa pokéball, nous l'emmenons en salle de soin intensif, ce Pikachu a subit un perte subite d'électricité et risque de ne pas survivre, si nous ne lui en fournissons pas. » fit alors une voix familière, provenant du comptoir. La Joëlle d'Argenta me regardait avec un air froid comme si... C'était de ma faute. Tremblant un peu, je lui tendis délicatement mon pokémon et sa pokéball, puis, j'allais m'asseoir sur une chaise. La porte du centre pokémon s'ouvrit à nouveau avec son « ding ! » caractéristique, et Pierre y entra, un Roucoups... MON Roucoups entre les bras. Ce dernier était fatigué, mais c'était une fatigue saine, il lui fallait juste se reposer. Je relevais juste le bras, et après avoir marmonné un vague « merci » à l'adresse d'Hermès, je le fis se reposer dans sa pokéball. Seul Mars était encore en état de marcher et combattre, mais je ne le sortis pas. Je restais seul, dans mon monde, je pensais qu'on me parlait à l'instant même, Pierre et Jenny semblaient vouloir des précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je ne leur dirais rien, je ne dirais rien tout court le temps que Voltaire se remette. J'étais tendu comme un ressors et rien ne put me faire changer de position, assis, les yeux fixés sur le comptoir, toujours désespérément vide, du centre Pokémon... Apparemment, l'opération mettait du temps, puisqu'un message indiqué sur le panneau défilant au dessus de la porte d'entrée indiquait que l'infirmière ne sera pas disponible de la soirée en raison d'urgence médicale. Putain, j'avais tellement mal au ventre que l'Onde Folie de ce maudit était sans conséquence, à côté. Je me levais, faisant se retourner Jenny, qui était endormie à côté de moi, sur une autre chaise, son Caninos à ses pieds, endormi lui aussi. Elle me regarda avec un air interrogateur, et endormi. C'était adorable, mais je n'avais pas la tête à penser à ce qui était dans mon pantalon. Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers la machine de soin automatisé, pour soigner mon équipe du combat de cette après-midi. Il faisait nuit et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Mes yeux rouges et injectés de sang étaient cernés à en donner l'impression que j'avais un œil au beurre noir. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Sur le chemin, je me traînais les pieds contre la moquette du lobby. Une fois devant la porte des toilettes, je marquais une pause... Et si... Et si le jeu rectifiais mes incohérences en décidant de me montrer ce qu'il se passait quand on ne jouait pas avec les règles ? Cette pensée en tête, j'ouvris la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec... Pierre ?! Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là ?!  
« -Tiens, la statue s'anime ! Enchanté, Pierre d'Argenta, je me suis présenté cette après-midi, dans le lobby, mais tu ne semblais pas disposé à nous écouter, ton amie et moi. Entre nous, si tu pouvais nous arranger un coup, tout les deux... » mon regard blasé le coupa tout seul. Je voulais juste me laver le visage, pas discuter avec un mec qui voulait un plan cul !  
« -... Clyde, du Bourg Palette. C'est mon Pikachu qui est en urgence en ce moment, normal que je ne sois pas dans mon assiette. »  
« -J'espère pour toi qu'il va survivre, mais pour ne rien te cacher... » Là encore il ne put pas finir sa phrase, mais c'était parce que je lui avais collé mon poing au visage. Pile dans le nez. Ce dernier commença même à saigner.  
« -Oses finir ta phrase c'est pas mon poing mais mon couteau qui te frappera ! Voltaire VA survivre ! » m'écriai-je alors, le tenant par le col. Pierre me rendit mon coup, avant de me prendre aussi par le col.  
« -Affronte la réalité en face ! La mort fait partie même de la vie d'un dresseur ! Combien de pokémon as-tu tué, déjà ? Sinon aucun, un seul par accident, et son dresseur, crois-tu qu'il en était content ? Non, mais il a dût faire avec, tout comme TU dois faire avec ! On est tous passé par là ! » répondit, violemment Pierre. Visiblement, Pierre n'était pas le gars naïf qu'on dépeint dans l'Animé. Non, c'était un homme meurtri, pétri d'expérience et pas un putain d'obsédé sexuel... J'étais pas tellement sûr, pour ce dernier point, mais il était sûr, en revanche, qu'il ne me dirait pas cela sur un ton aussi investit s'il n'avait pas lui même expérimenté la mort d'un de ses pokémons.  
« -... Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler la mort de tes pokémons... » Piochant dans mes souvenirs, je me demandais alors où était passé sa plus forte équipe ? Impossible qu'il n'ait qu'un Racaillou et un Onix, aux niveaux des pokémon du Mont Sélénite... A moins que justement, cette équipe... Ça se tenait ! Il les avait perdu à la ligue Pokémon, quand il avait tenté le challenge, et le Conseil des 4 lui avait offert un poste permanent de champion d'Arène de sa ville natale ! Cette découverte m'attrista plus qu'elle ne m'excita, je venais de comprendre un des mystères de la vie, mais l'état précaire de mon compagnon me pourrissait cette découverte. De plus, le coup de Pierre m'avait remis les idées en place.  
« -Merci pour le coup, je te revaudrais ça demain, à l'arène, tu verras ce que ma souris peut te faire, même affaiblie ! » dis-je alors, avec un sourire au lèvre. Pierre sembla comprendre la situation, et sourit également. J'allais me battre. Je ne laisserais pas ce jeu me détruire psychologiquement. Je pouvais triompher de ce défi imposé par ce jeu, et j'allais le faire SANS une seule mort de mon côté. Concernant d'autres dresseurs, j'en avais honnêtement rien a foutre, comme quoi, même un protagoniste pouvait être un enfoiré, en fonction de la situation ! J'étais le protagoniste, mais j'étais surtout moi ! Clyde était mon vrai nom et j'étais assez content de n'avoir pas décidé de le changer, ça m'aurait rendu fou qu'on m'appelle tout le temps par un faux nom...

Me débarbouillant le visage, j'entendis Pierre quitter la salle de bain, me laissant seul avec mon reflet et mes pensées. Comme je m'y attendais, le reflet se figea quand je le regardai et la maudite boite de dialogue s'ouvrit.  
« Alors ? Comment ça fait de perdre un pokémon ? » C'était brutal et si je n'avais pas eut cette discution avec Pierre à l'instant, j'aurais explosé le miroir. Non, à la place, je soupirais, et lui répondais d'une voix lasse qu'il n'y avait logiquement pas de raison qu'il meurt d'un épuisement de puissance, et que seul les point de vie étaient représentatif de la santé de mon pokémon, donc il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

« -Par contre, j'ai un truc à te dire, saloperie de cartouche ! Je vais le finir, ton challenge. Je vais le finir vite, et personne que tu créera ne sera assez puissant pour m'arrêter. Envois moi Mewtwo, je peux l'écraser. Envois moi Utopy, il sera écrasé. Envois moi une montagne, et Mars la coupera en deux. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, parce-que contrairement à un programme, j'ai la détermination qui fera la différence. Si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter, merci, mais j'ai mon pokémon à récupérer. Même toi, tu ne peux pas annuler un événement en cours. » Malgré ces belles paroles, je me doutais bien qu'il POUVAIT m'arrêter, mais qu'il ne le ferait pas, parce qu'il voulait me faire visiter tout ces univers que j'avais longtemps bâcler. Le but, je n'en savais rien, et là, mon objectif principal était la survie. Je me retournais, en direction de la porte. Je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir, et mes pokémons étaient avec l'Agent Jenny. J'étais seul face au jeu, dans des toilettes du Centre Pokémon... Pas le cadre le plus idyllique, on pourrait dire...  
« Rappelle toi qu'au moindre faux-pas, je serais là, prêt à t'engloutir. » Le dernier message de ma cartouche me fit frissonner malgré moi, puis le miroir revint à la normal, me montrant, blême, fatigué. Mes deux yeux rouges brillaient et contrastaient fortement avec mes cheveux noirs et ma peau blanche. J'avais une tête de vampire... Heureusement que je ne brillais pas... Soupirant pour je ne savais combien de fois depuis le début de la journée, je sortis enfin des toilettes et je m'installais à nouveau à ma chaise, fixant le comptoir. Rien n'avait changé, mais Voltaire était le Pikachu le plus sadique et psychopathe du monde, c'était pas une panne sèche qui allait le tuer, c'était sûr. Confiant, cette fois, je me détendis un peu. Malgré le fait que j'avais frappé cet homme, Pierre était à mes côtés également. Sûrement se sentait-il l'obligé de mon Pikachu de l'avoir sauvé de la Team Rocket ? C'était absurde, mais rien n'expli... Ah, si, la présence de Jenny, qui s'était rendormie avec son Caninos, mes affaires dans la main. Elle les avait surveillé pendant que j'avais ma petite altercation avec cette maudite cartouche. Ce PNJ agissait bizarrement, ses réactions étaient imprévisible par moment, mais c'était agréable, ça me donnait presque l'impression d'avoir une vraie personne à mes côtés. Pierre releva la tête, il ne saignait plus et il n'avait qu'un bleu minuscule sur le nez, il devait s'en être pris des pire, parce que son sourire me montrait qu'il ne m'en voulait pas une seule seconde. Je me demandais quand même quel était son passé... Mais je ne le connaissais pas, et je ne pouvais donc pas lui demander. Si l'on considérait la situation comme un jeu de Dating Simulation, nous en étions au rang de connaissances. Loin encore le rang d'amis, qui me permettrait d'en savoir plus... Être dans un jeu voulait dire réfléchir comme un gamer, c'était mon truc, donc je m'adaptais vite, que vouliez-vous, la situation était quand même magique, pour quiconque avait un jour rêvé d'être dans son jeu préféré. Le fait que mon Starter était entre la vie et la mort m'échappa un instant, puis me revint comme une claque en plein dans mes illusions. Il fallait quand même qu'il s'en sorte. J'attendais, encore et encore... La nuit passait et mes compagnons, Mars, Hermès, Pierre, Burns et Jenny avaient perdus leur combat contre la fatigue. Je luttais encore, et de toute façon, dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais la scène dans le musée. Qu'était devenu la fille qu'Hermès avait sauvé des décombres ? Elle avait réussit à survivre avec son ? Pas que je m'inquiétais pour elle, mais comme je l'avais dit à Hermès, c'était plutôt ma conscience qui n'était pas tranquille. L'horloge du comptoir m'indiquait qu'il était 6h du matin, et en conséquence, je constatais qu'effectivement, j'avais veillé toute la nuit, et que le soleil se levait. Le cœur lourd, je commençais à défaillir, le sommeil était en train de gagner du train...

« Mr. Hikari ? » appela au loin une voix. Hikari... Ça me disait quelque chose...  
« -Clyde Hikari est demandé au comptoir principal. » répéta la voix. Mais c'était moi ! Ma tension remonta d'un coup, me faisant tourner la tête, je voyais flou, la fatigue était en train de me brouiller l'esprit. Luttant encore un peu contre l'effet plaisant du sommeil, je courus en direction du comptoir, où une Joëlle, accompagnée d'un Leveinard m'attendait.  
« -Oui ?! Il va bien ? Est-ce-que Voltaire va... »  
« -Contre toute attente... Oui, votre Pikachu à une puissance effrayante. Il a fait explosé trois dispositifs de surveillance quand il s'est réveillé. Une fois calmé, Leveinard l'a soigné et à pu lui expliquer la situation. Souhaitez-vous le voir ? »  
« -C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr ! » m'exclamais-je, sentant des larmes apparaître dans mes yeux. Toute fatigue disparut instantanément. L'adrénaline pullulait dans mon sang, et telle une pile électrique, je frétillais à l'idée qu'encore une fois, j'avais triomphé du jeu, en prédisant que mon Pikachu vivrait.

L'infirmière eut un léger sourire devant ma réaction sur-excité (c'était la première fois qu'une Joëlle me regardais gentiment.) Ça changeait agréablement, mais l'accalmie ne dura pas. Suivant l'infirmière le plus silencieusement possible, je m'engouffrais dans un long dédale constitué de chambre de traitement intensif. Il y en avait tellement mais la majorité était vide. On y traitait humain et pokémon de manière identique. Ce décors me rendit un peu anxieux... Il était vivant, certes, mais dans quel état ?

Au bout d'un temps, la Joëlle s'arrêta, et me fit signe d'entrer dans la salle à notre droite. Ma main tremblait, mais j'arrivais à tourner le bouton de porte... Pour me faire tacler par une souris jaune qui se blottit contre moi. Apparemment, Voltaire allait très bien.

« PIKA ! » dit-il, avec un grand sourire, c'était le premier qu'il avait sans avoir l'air d'un psychopathe, c'était un sourire qui fit fondre toute mes craintes. Voltaire n'avait rien. Et mieux encore, lorsque la Joëlle me remit sa pokéball, je vis qu'un nouveau chiffre était inscrit, au lieu du niveau 22 qu'il possédait, auparavant.  
« - QUOI ?! Tu es monté au niveau 37 ?! »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rock It !

**BONSOIR A TOUS ! Ca fait un certain temps... Et désolé! Mais pour avoir un chapitre qui ne soit plus plein de fautes, grâce à ma béta Worz ( magnifique travail en passant ) il faut attendre pour poster, vu comment on travail, pour le moment on peut assurer un chapitre par semaine, le jour... Bah y'en a pas vraiment, n'hésitez pas à lacher un commentaire pour me dire quel jour de la semaine vous préférez, pour les releases !**

**J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour vous, et bonne vacances/ Pâques, etc, je me doute bien que vous les avez méritées!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine fois, j'attends vos retour sur le chapitre !

Je vous aimes, PUTAIN !

* * *

**Disclaime : Rien ( sauf Clyde et les aventure... glorieuses de ce derniers?) ne m'appartient !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rock it !

« -Debout la marmotte ! Il est déjà 10h du matin, tu n'avais pas un match à faire, à l'arène à midi ? C'est le champion d'Arène qui me l'a dit, avant de partir s'entraîner, ce matin. Heureusement que l'infirmière Joëlle m'a dit que tu t'étais endormi dans le lit d'hôpital de Voltaire, sinon jamais je ne t'aurais retrouvé et tu aurais loupé ton rendez-vous au stade. » Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Jenny... Je n'étais toujours pas du matin, et je n'ai pas eu de cigarette depuis deux jours. Il me restait 2 heures avant le combat ? Parfait, j'allais en profiter pour m'en acheter, après vérification rapide, en me levant, j'avais presque 20 000 pokédollars. C'était le résultat de mon pillage de Rocket, au musée, hier après-midi. La bouffe ne coûtant rien, vu qu'avec mes pokémon, on allait chasser, je pouvais donc me faire plaisir et prendre des cigarettes, des potions, des pokéballs et voir si tous les vendeurs étaient à l'effigie du youtuber du HardCorner... Sautant dans mes chaussures, je saluais rapidement Jenny, qui, figée, ne fit rien quand je sortis, Voltaire solidement accroché à mon épaule. J'avais l'impression de la laisser tomber, mais après tout, c'était une grande fille. De plus, elle ne m'avait pas vraiment aidée, pendant la crise du musée... MA RECOMPENSE ! J'avais deux heures, autant voir si l'offre tenait toujours ! Souriant, j'apparus avec ma souris sur l'épaule dans le Lobby du Centre Pokémon. Mes pokémons accrochés à ma ceinture par magie ( je soupçonnais l'Agent Jenny de me les avoir accrochés quand je dormais...) Et mon Pikachu à l'épaule, la tête haute... Pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une flopée de journaliste !  
« LE VOILA ! » Oh non... J'allais être harcelé parce que j'avais détruit le musée ?! Une myrmiade de flash d'appareils photos m'aveuglèrent à la chaine, je me couvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il me restait à faire...Option unique disponible, la fuite ! Le toit en verre avait une fenêtre ouverte, qu'Hermès, une fois sorti de sa pokéball, me fit traverser avec Hâte. Pas l'expression, mais bel et bien l'attaque. Apparemment, Volt' n'avait pas été le seul à subir un rehaussement de niveau ! L'oiseau, obéissant à ma volonté, me transporta rapidement au magasin de la ville, aidé par mes instructions ( qui elles-même étaient guidée par la carte que la sœur du rival m'avait gracieusement donnée...) Une fois posé, j'eus enfin deux minutes pour me remettre de ce réveil plus que mouvementé. Fuck l'exemple pour les jeunes, il me fallait ces cigarettes sinon mes nerfs allaient lâcher. J'ouvris la porte de la boutique Pokémon, qui était peuplée du vendeur et de deux ou trois mannants, qui faisaient leurs achats tranquillement. A mon entrée, le silence s'installa. Avais-je encore un peu de ce sang de Ratattac sur le visage, pour qu'on me dévisage comme ça ? J'eu la réponse quand je me posais au comptoir du magasin. Cette réponse et celle concernant la personnalité des vendeurs de la régions.

« -Oh ! Bonjour et bienvenu dans LE pokéshop d'Argenta, que puis-je faire pour vous, illustre sauveur de notre patrimoine national ? » Illustre ? Sauveur ? Pardon ? Depuis quand détruire un musée était un acteur héroïque pour le patrimoine d'un pays ? C'était quoi encore ce délire... « Réduction spéciale pour vous, après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit une célébrité dans notre magasin ! Réussir là où notre Champion Pierre a échoué et repousser la vile main de cette Team Rocket de nos biens historique, c'était génial ! » Ah ! Je comprenais mieux ! Les journalistes voulaient m'interviewer pour savoir comment c'était déroulé l'après-midi d'hier, dans le musée et la raison de la fuite m'avait été attribuée ! Pas que ça soit totalement faux, mais ils avaient déjà eu ce qu'ils voulaient... Et la prochaine étape de leur plan était au Mont Sélénite, je devais me dépêcher d'en finir avec ce défi à l'Arène, parcourir le plus vite possible la route me séparant du mont gigantesque qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre, et tailler en pièces ces bandits de bas chemin. Tout un programme, encore pour aujourd'hui ! Décidément, je n'étais pas près de m'ennuyer.

« -Je souhaiterais acheter une cartouche de cigarette, s'il vous plaît. Et tarif normal, je n'ai pas fais grand chose, vous savez... » Pour une fois, je ne mentais pas, je n'avais pas fait grand chose dans ce satané musée, et je n'aimais pas qu'on m'acclame pour rien. Détruire la Team Rocket était louable, détruire un monument protecteur du patrimoine de Kanto était déplorable, si ce n'est inadmissible. Parfois, la logique de ce jeu m'échappait...

« - Oh, ne faites pas le modeste ! Tenez, c'est cadeau de la maison ! Par contre, les autres articles que vous achèterez seront au tarif actuellement mis en place par le Conseil des 4 ! Si, si ! J'insiste, tout l'honneur est pour moi ! » insista le sosie du youtuber français connu, qui me tendit non pas une, mais deux cartouches de cigarettes ! Silencieux, je les pris et je sortis de l'échoppe, pour encore une fois me retrouver face à une marre de journalistes. Un des habitants qui faisait ses courses avait dû les prévenir de ma localisation... J'étais vraiment maudit... Comment je faisais, pour passer inaperçu, si Giovanni pouvait me voir à la télévision et lancer des sbires avec une description précise à mes trousses ?  
« -Clyde Hikari ! Par ici ! Je suis reporter du Nouveau Pokémonde et je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions sur les événements incroyables de hier après-midi ! S'il vous plaît ! » Hurla un homme, près de moi. Je soupirais sonorement, sortant de mon nouveau paquet une cigarette toute jolie... Je n'avais pas de feu. Putain ! Quel con...  
« -J'ai aussi une question pour vous, monsieur le reporter... Avez-vous du feu ? Si oui, je vous offre l'interview que vous désirez et à vous seul. Les autres, vous devrez faire avec son extrait à lui. » demandai-je, avec un léger sourire. Je pouvais me le permettre, j'étais la star ici, après tout. Oula, pas que ça commencait à me monter à la tête, ce succès soudain ! Mais en même temps, où était le mal, à être sous les projecteurs... Ah oui … La Team Rocket...  
Le journaliste, trop content d'être le privilégié de toute la troupe de rapace avec des micros, plongea ses mains dans ses poches pour sortir un briquet flambant neuf, il était sublime, avec des gravures représentant un oiseau qui partait en flamme... Sulfura, je présume ? Totalement classe, il m'en fallait un comme ça. Ici comme en vrai. Je me sentais tellement... pimp ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment là, en allumant ma cigarette devant des dizaines et des dizaines de caméras, toutes rivées sur mes moindres faits et gestes. Avec le plus de classe que je pouvais donner, je lui rendis son briquet, qui glissa, heureusement, dans la main du journaliste, évitant ainsi de me taper la honte devant le monde entier. Ce geste me calma un peu, et refroidit quelque peu mes ardeurs. Voltaire, sur mon épaule, en revanche, n'était pas à l'aise. En même temps, il n'était domestiqué que depuis deux jours, et le voilà déjà sous les feux cruels des projecteurs télévisuels... Je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment, j'avais également la boule au ventre, quand on me posa la première question.  
« -Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda simplement le journaliste, dans son micro, me regardant avec insistance. Un piège ? Non, je devenais parano,avec ce que m'avait dit la cartouche, dans le miroir, hier soir...  
« -Un simple dresseur du Bourg Palette, qui est arrivé au bon moment au bon endroit. Question suivante ? » répondis-je, avec modestie. Je n'allais pas dire que j'étais un mec qui venait d'un monde différent du leur et que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, je finirais à l'asile en moins de temps qu'il ne me faudrait pour dire « Pokémon » !  
« - Avez-vous idée de qui pourrait être derrière cette histoire ? Les rumeurs parlent de la Team Rocket, connue dans le monde entier pour ses œuvres caritatives et sa recherche génétique avancée, est-ce vrai ? »  
Ah... J'étais clairement en face d'une taupe des Rocket. Qui poserait ce genre de question, sinon ? Joue la fine, Clyde !  
« -Aucune idée... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un match contre le Champion d'Argenta programmé, et je tiens à le faire au plus vite. Merci d'avoir utilisé votre temps pour m'interviewer, mais je dois partir, au revoir. » Sur ces dernières paroles, je me frayais un chemin, à travers la masse de journaliste, à l'aide de Mars, qui les poussait plus ou moins violemment. Pas très conventionnel, mais diablement efficace ! Je n'étais pas passé loin d'un aveu direct sur mes connaissances de la Team Rocket et de leur plan, il faudra faire plus attention, à l'avenir. Giovanni allait très sûrement m'envoyer ses sbires au cul, et ça sera pas joli à voir... Pour eux ! J'allais pas me faire marcher dessus par une bande de caricature de méchants en collants noirs ! J'avais juste des doutes sur cette Julia... Elle semblait bien plus puissante qu'il n'y paraissait, et elle n'était pas de mon côté... Comment se déroulerait mon combat contre Giovanni ? S'il avait aussi eu le droit à un boost de pouvoir avec ses pokémons de la part du jeu, la partie sera loin d'être gagnée ! Déglutissant à l'idée d'affronter une équipe de pokémon de type Sol surpuissante, je me dirigeais vers mon premier défi de la conquête des Badges. J'étais en face de l'Arène, et je m'y arrêtais, pour fumer une autre cigarette. Toute cette histoire de Team Rocket me fatiguait et m'angoissait fortement... Finissant ma clope, je soupirais faiblement, comme pour mettre de côté, pour l'instant, ce détail, pour me concentrer sur mes combats du jour. Je devais démolir en un temps record cette Arène. Je me donnais 20 minutes. Après, j'estimais que j'avais encore à entrainer mes pokémon. Apparement, il n'y avait pas de limite de niveaux pour l'obéissance, dans le monde Pokémon, contrairement à ce que nous imposait le jeu. Tant mieux et tant pis en même temps, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir estimer le niveau des dresseurs à cause de cette limite... Si ce n'était que cela, suffisait de m'entraîner plus fortement, et le tour serait joué ! Le Mont Sélénite sera d'ailleurs une zone qui promet du leveling important. Voltaire étant déjà niveau 37. 37 ! C'était tellement important que cette donnée cachait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce-que ce pikachu bugué et totalement fan de combat à mort avait de spécial ? Il semblait content au fur et à mesure de mes victoires, je n'avais pas encore subit de défaites, et tant mieux, cela voulait dire la mort de mes pokémons... Et Chronos... Qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait dans Pokémon Jaune ? Normalement je n'aurais pas pu ouvrir le colis et récupérer le pokémon du ... D'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre, cela soulèverait tellement de questions que s'en était trop problématique pour tenter le coup. Si j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, je l'utiliserais. Mais pas pour les combats. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'adorer son attitude joyeuse et rayonnante, qui me faisait sourire dès qu'il sortait de son enclos métallique. Si je pouvais, je le ferais voyager avec moi. Mais c'était impossible, vu la densité de la population et nouvellement, l'attention médiatique que je gagnais. Est-ce-qu'Utopy avait vu mon interview ? Putain, pourquoi je pensais à tout ça alors que j'étais en face de mon premier vrai pas en avant ? Je faisais traîner les chôses en longueurs, et j'avais pas le temps, le Mont Sélénite était proche, et j'aimerais avoir ma revanche contre cette Rocket qui semblait si puissante. C'était une espèce de défaite, parce que je n'avais pas réussi à éviter son attaque et que le combat s'en était sentit changé. Je devais vraiment commencer à m'entraîner correctement. Je regardais Mars, qui se cognait les poings, en anticipation de cette Arène qu'il se fera seul contre tous ces rochers vivants.  
« -Mars, après cette arène, on va avoir encore un gros défi, sauf qu'il faut que toi et Volt', vous m'entraîniez. On ira faire du camping dans la montagne, pour ne pas être dérangé, mais je veux qu'on se batte. Non, pas fort, mais suffisamment quand même pour que je puisse gagner des niveaux, en quelque sorte... Compris ? » Lui demandai-je, craignant que sa réaction excitée ne soit un mauvais présage pour la suite, et que je finirais avec un dos cassé... Peu importe pour l'instant ! J'ouvris les portes de l'Arène ! Oh mon dieu que c'était grand ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir un endroit aussi vaste, pour de simples combats de dresseurs débutants ! Le sol était en terre battu, très compacte, et il y avait monticules et rochers ci-de-là qui servaient soit de cachette, soit de cibles d'entraînement pour Pierre et ses pokémons. Ma deuxième hypothèse fut la bonne, quand je vit... UN PUTAIN DE SERPENT DE ROCHE GEANT ! C'était CA, un Onix ?! C'était gigantesque ! Ce monstre fonça et sauta pour atterrir la tête la première dans le sol, en creusant un tunnel avec sa corne. Il disparut à nouveau de la surface, non sans avoir au préalable défoncé le rocher qu'il y avait, là où maintenant il y avait un tunnel assez profond... Dans quoi je m'étais embarqué ?! C'était un pokémon immense, un Onix ! Dire que Mars allait devoir... Hein ? Mars... Tremblait ? A regarder de plus près et à en juger par la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de l'excitation extrême qui le faisait trembler. Il voulait vraiment se battre contre ce truc ?! Soit. Sa confiance et son excitation me firent penser que c'était peut-être possible, à moins que mon pokémon n'ait aucun instinct de conservations... Je me raclais la gorge, pour me faire remarquer. Aussitôt, un jeune garçon m'accosta, pokéballs à la main. L'unique dresseur qui accompagnait Pierre, je supposais... Soit ça, soit c'était un fils caché, ou un de ses fameux frères. Ainsi, il exploitait ses frères et sœurs ? Je commençais à apprécier le bonhomme.

« -Une minute, gamin ! » Quoi ? Mais j'avais facilement 7 ans de plus que ce nabot en culotte courte ! Putain, j'allais me le faire à mains nues ! Il continua son script comme si de rien n'était. « Tu es encore loin de Pierre, tu vas devoir m'affronter ! » Et, sans prévenir plus que ça, il lança le combat. Il avait deux pokéballs accrochées à sa ceinture. Décrochant la première il annonça son pokémon.  
« -Go, Taupiqueur ! » J'espère qu'il y a une faiblesse avec le combat, sinon, j'étais fait... Normalement, il n'y a pas de soucis, mais on ne savait pas, avec ce jeu de malade !

« -MARS ! Montre lui un peu ce que peut faire un vrai guerrier ! » Le combat était lancé. Les deux animaux se regardaient, criant leur nom, comme pour se provoquer. Aucuns ne bougeaient, ce qui était étrange, dans le cas de Mars, qui semblait pourtant prêt à sauter sur cette taupe toute mignonne. L'air féroce de mon pokémon semblait effrayer la taupe, qui elle non plus, ne cillait pas. Après deux secondes de silence...  
« -FEROSINGE ! » Ah, Mars était parti ! Il le griffa simplement. Enfin, quand je dis simplement, c'était un coup de griffe qui pouvait très certainement couper net ma jambe. Et le Taupiqueur n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet... Et finit tranché en deux ?! C'était quoi cette puissance ?! Griffe, c'était bien l'attaque basique que tout pokémon de base pouvait utiliser ? Ça ne devrait pas TUER un pokémon du premier coup ! Regardant les statistiques de mon pokémon, sur le haut de ma pokéball, je vis son niveau. Il était niveau 25 . Comment était-il monté en niveau ? Je ne l'avais pas utilisé pendant le musée ! Enfin, si, mais contre un humain, pas un pokémon ! Le silence s'instaura dans la salle... Mon pokémon ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais il était juste trop puissant pour ce type d'opposant ! Mon adversaire avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il les retint, et comme un homme, il ravala ses sanglots pour après le match. Un gamin courageux... Il voulait vraiment perdre un autre pokémon après ce massacre ?  
« - En avant Jules ! » Aie... Un surnom... Il fallait éviter de le tuer aussi... j'en fis part à Mars, qui comprit et hocha la tête, même s'il se craqua les phalanges. Il se retiendrait de le trancher en deux, pas de le tabasser, message reçu. Soupirant de soulagement, je le laissais finir son combat. J'en profitais pour voir ce que Pierre faisait. Il nous regardait combattre, du haut de l'Arène qui était en légère pente. Il était au sommet de ce promontoire, percé de trous dans cette terre ressemblait plus à de la roche qu'autre chose... Il ferma les yeux, enfin, je ne sais pas, vu qu'il les a toujours plissé, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il avait l'air contrarié. C'était de ma faute, si mon pokémon était trop puissant, pour cette arène ?! Arrêtiez de me regarder comme si je lui avais demander de le tuer, ce pauvre pokémon ! En plus, j'étais sûr qu'il n'était pas comestible, j'avais aucun intérêt à … Oh putain, voilà que je reparlais de bouffe, vivement qu'on finisse ce combat, qu'on puisse cuisiner les restes de Ratattac qui se trouvaient dans mon sac, à l'abri des regards sensibles et indiscrets.

« Vainqueur, Clyde Hikari du Bourg Palette. » annonça une voix robotisée par le micro. Ainsi, nous avions eu droit à un arbitrage de loin ? Risque d'éclat donc ? Cela voulait dire que Pierre avait l'attaque Tomberoche avec ses pokémon ? Nous allions très vite le savoir, puisque je m'avançais pour commencer mon ascension vers le Champion d'Arène. Le regard fixe, je le défiais à distance, même si dans une bataille de regards, je ne pouvais que perdre, on ne savait pas quand il regardait ailleurs ! Mars sur mon épaule gauche, Voltaire sur la droite, notre trio avançait inexorablement vers le Badge qui était accroché à la poitrine de Pierre. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu des vêtements différents. Il avait laissé tomber la veste kaki, et son accoutrement démodé de trappeur imberbe pour revêtir un pantalon cargo beige, des chaussures de travaux, une ceinture noire, un pull orange laissant apparaître un t-shirt noir. Il était autrement plus classe que le mec que nous avions croisé hier soir ! En tout logique, ce combat aussi, était vite fait, mais c'était un champion d'Arène, je ne devais pas crier victoire trop vite... Mars ferait le travail, comme prévu. Mais je lui intimais d'être prudent face à ses pokémons et de ne pas foncer tête baissée. En effet, ils étaient capable d'attaque à distance, et ce type d'attaque pouvait handicaper Mars, qui, lui, était purement corps à corps.

« -Le Challenger, Clyde Hikari, originaire du Bourg Palette, contre le Champion de l'Arène d'Argenta. Le combat se déroulera en deux manches. Le match s'achève quand tout les pokémons d'un des deux dresseurs sont incapable de combattre. La possibilité de la mort d'un des pokémon est tolérée mais non-encouragée. De plus, si un dresseur souhaite retirer un pokémon en danger, il perdra automatique la manche et ne pourra réutiliser le pokémon retiré. Est-ce clair ? » commença à annoncer la voix métallique. Nous hochâmes tous deux la tête en même temps, un seul coup qui montrait toute notre détermination. Aucun de nous n'aurait d'avantage. Du moins, aucun d'entre nous ne laissera l'autre gagner. Mars entra directement sur le terrain, je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de voir le Racaillou de Pierre sortir de la pokéball de ce dernier, par un rayon rouge. Le combat pour le badge Roche avait commencé...  
« -Racaillou ! Tunnel ! Envoit lui la terre dans les yeux pour faire une attaque jet de sable pour avoir le temps de te cacher ! » Commença dard-dard Pierre, pointant un point du stade, qui n'était pas encore troué de partout. Le combat s'annonçait difficile...

« -Mars, esquive autant que possible le sable et tiens toi prêt ! Au moment où il t'attaquera, effectue une attaque Balayage ! » Je n'arrivais pas à penser à une stratégie efficace contre un pokémon qui s'enfuyait pour revenir taper sous nos pieds... A moins que... « Mars ! Saute sur le rocher le plus proche de toi, et cours de rocher en rocher, si tu ne touche pas le sol, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra te sentir ! » C'était logique, après tout. Comment un pokémon privé de visibilité arrivait presque à tous les coups à toucher un autre pokémon avec tunnel ? Avec les vibrations dans le sol, et c'était pour ça, aussi, que les pokémons volants ne pouvaient PAS être touché par ce genre d'attaques ! Trop lentes, et reposant sur le maintient au sol ! Simple, comme parade ! Je voyais Pierre sourire avec un coin de sa bouche. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'avais trouvé une parade efficace et rapide à ce problème, ou parce que ce n'était pas la bonne parade. J'eus vite la réponse.

« -Racaillou ! Tomberoche en sortant de ton tunnel ! » Hurla Pierre, pour se faire entendre de son pokémon, qui ressortit alors, loin du mien, qui se fit arroser par une pluie de roches qui s'était soulevée quand notre adversaire était sortit du sol en hurlant son nom. C'était une contre parade ? Ok, s'il voulait la jouer comme ça !  
« -Mars, casse moi ces graviers avec des coups de poings, et fonce le plus vite possible sur le Racaillou en te préparant à faire un Balayage ! » Mars essaya de casser le maximum de rochers qui lui tombaient dessus, mais il ne put tous les éviter ou détruire et subit de lourds dégâts. Il saignait au niveau du front mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, avant d'exploser une dernière roche. Il était tout proche du but et alors qu'il allait toucher son adversaire et délivrer un coup unique et brutal, Pierre hurla une commande qui me fit moi aussi hurler de frustration.  
« Boule Armure ! Enchaîne avec Roulade ! » Putain, pourquoi c'était simple avec les autres et aussi dur pour un simple CAILLOU ?!  
« Mars, tire avec ton pied dans ce ballon en pierre quand il vient sur toi ! » dis-je alors. J'avais pété un câble, ça n'était même pas une attaque, mais, contre toute attente, cela fonctionna, et le Racaillou fut envoyé, K-O, mais vivant, dans le mur perpendiculaire à ma position. Si on m'avait dit qu'un joueur de foot allait m'aider à remporter un badge d'Arène Pokémon, je me serais bien foutu de lui, tiens...

« -Racaillou, revient... Ton Férosinge est très puissant, depuis combien de temps l'entraînes-tu ? » me demanda Pierre. Lui dire la vérité ? Aller, un peu de soufflage de phallus me fera du bien.  
« -On s'est rencontré avant-hier, lors de mon premier jour de voyage, je trouve qu'il a vite monté en puissance, je suis fier de lui ! » répondis-je, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pierre ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais sa voix ne partit pas. En même temps, que dire face à un type qui venait de commencer son périple pokémon et qui, deux jours plus tard, avait une équipe surpuissante qui arrivait à soloter une arène pokémon ?  
« -Impressionnant... Voyons voir ce qu'il pourra faire contre mon Onix ! » fit-il, enfin, après avoir repris ses esprits.

Un autre rayon lumineux, ridiculement petit, apparut à côté de Pierre, et un ENORME serpent en pierre -et non l'énorme serpent DE Pierre- apparût, cachant son dresseur de mon champs de vision.  
« -Mars ! Évite sa première attaque, et prépare un Balayage ! » ordonnai-je. Mon singe partit aussitôt à l'assaut de la montagne vivante. Et il réussit son attaque. Le serpent vola loin dans l'arène, mais au moment de s'écraser, il lança une attaque Tunnel. Mon Férosinge comprit la manœuvre tout seul, et recommença à courir de rocher en rocher, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Bien penser, mais je lui indiquais également de faire attention, cette fois, s'il lançait une nouvelle attaque Tomberoche.

« -Onix ! Tunnel en E17 ! » s'écria alors Pierre, alors qu'il n'avait rien dit avant. Un code ?! Bien pensé, je ne savait pas où était ce fameux « E17 » … Onix apparut juste sous Mars, qui était en constant mouvements. A ne plus rien comprendre... Comment Pierre avait deviné le chemin qu'allait prendre Férosinge, en avance, et faire en sorte qu'Onix arrive PILE au moment où il passait dans la bonne zone ?! Du coup, mon pokémon était aux prises avec la mâchoire terrifiante et rocailleuse de ce serpent, qui était bien décidé à le manger. Pensant à mille à l'heure, je cherchais dans mes souvenir, une attaque qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir. Ne trouvant rien, je regardais la pokéball de Mars... Allai-je tenter un coup de poker et risquer de le perdre ? Ou alors, déclarerai-je la manche finie ? Refusant d'abandonner, tout comme Mars, je remarquais le niveau anormalement haut de la totalité de mon équipe. Voltaire, niveau 37, Hermès, niveau 28 et Mars... niveau 33 ! Il pouvait utiliser Frappe Atlas ! Cette attaque était un putain de miracle ! Une larmichette se forma à mon œil droit. J'allais gagner et garder mon pokémon vivant !

« -Onix, attaque Morsure, puissance maximale ! »  
« -Mars ! Hurlement et Frappe Atlas ! Tout de suite ! » hurlai-je, couvrant l'ordre de Pierre. J'étais euphorique. L'adrénaline que j'avais accumulé durant le combat se relâchait ,et je voyais presque le monde au ralenti. Je voyais les mâchoires d'Onix commencer à émettre une forte lumière, Tandis que mon Colossinge... Wait... Mon quoi ?! Oh putain, Mars venait d'évoluer !

« COOOOLOOOOSIIINGE ! » hurla mon pokémon, en retournant le géant et le plaquant au sol. Une attaque Frappa Atlas dans les règles de l'art... Mais pourquoi mon pokémon avait évolué ? AH ! Oui, il évoluait au niveau 28 ! Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas évolué avant ?!

« -Match terminé. Dresseurs, veuillez reprendre vos pokémons. » Annonça, sans émotions, la voix du haut-parleur. « Vainqueur par 2 manches à 0, Clyde Hikari du Bourg Palette. » Soulagement, joie, sourire. Étrangement, Pierre me sourit également, avant de décrocher son badge du pull, et de me le tendre.  
« -Hmm... Beau combat. En reconnaissance de ta victoire, voici le Badge Roche de l'Arène d'Argenta ! C'est un Badge officiel de la Ligue Pokémon ! Les pokémons que tu possèderas seront dorénavant un peu plus résistants. Ne me demande pas comme ça marche, je n'en sais rien non plus, il faudra demander cela quand tu auras gagné contre le Conseil des 4 ! » La dernière partie de son monologue n'était pas scripté, mais elle me fit très plaisir. Il me pensait donc capable de pouvoir battre ces quatre dresseurs surpuissants et finalement, mon rival ? Même si je savais que je pouvais le faire car je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois. Mais l'entendre de vive voix par une autre bouche que la mienne me fit très plaisir. Je m'inclinais donc, pour le remercier du combat, et m'excusais encore pour la perte terrible du Taupiqueur du dresseur qui évaluait les challengeur...  
« -Oh, comme je t'ai déjà dis, la Mort fait partie de la Vie. Je me suis déjà occupé de l'apprendre à mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'en veut pas. Mais je lui dirais que tu t'excuses quand même, ça lui fera plaisir, je pense. » me répondit alors Pierre, une main sur mon épaule gauche.  
« Pika ! » fit Voltaire, en levant la main vers le plafond. Je ris faiblement devant la réaction de mon Starter. Oui, Voltaire, nous avions gagnés le premier de nos Badges ! Et notre équipe s'était encore renforcée ! Je fis sortir Mars et sans lui demander son avis, je lui fis un énorme calin, étant tellement content que cette victoire soit un double succès plutôt qu'une victoire amère, où mon Colossinge serait mort pour me la donner ! J'avais imaginé ce scénario, quand j'avais vu l'Onix de Pierre s'entraîner... Mais toute la pression se relâcha et, mon Colossinge dans les bras, je gesticulais partout ! Mon premier VRAI Badge ! Un miracle qui devait se fêter dignement !  
« -Hum... Pierre ? Est-ce-que tu connais un endroit en ville où nous pourrions fêter tranquillement notre victoire, avec l'équipe ? J'ai été harcelé, ce matin, par des journalistes à propose de hier... Toi aussi je suppose... » demandai-je, un peu gêné de demander ça à la personne que je venais de battre pour ce badge. Contre toute attente, il se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il me prit en aparté, accolé à mon épaule.  
« -Je te dirais à une condition ! » fit-il, alors, un sourire aux lèvre. Ce sourire me fit frissonner... Dans quoi est-ce-que je m'embarquais... Soupirant encore une fois, j'acceptai d'avance.  
« -Jenny, toi, ton équipe et moi dans un même repas, pour fêter ta victoire ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours non plus qu'un Challenger me bat aussi facilement ! Et avec toi, j'ai bon espoir que Peter arrête enfin de se prendre pour le Roi de la région, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ta victoire signifie, pour moi ! » débita-t-il alors, sur le point d'exploser de rire, lui aussi était hilare et plein de joie, mais pour des raisons bien différente. Il y avait un espèce d'air froid, qui suivit la mention du nom du maître des dragons. Apparemment, Pierre avait réussi à battre tout le monde sauf lui, et c'était lui qui avait même tué son équipe ? Affaire à suivre en tout cas... Mais le fait d'avoir une grande célébration ne me déplaisait pas, j'étais d'excellente humeur, et cela me fit totalement oublier le fait que la Team Rocket allait atteindre la montagne dans la journée. Si l'aventure était correctement scriptée, je pouvais quand même me permettre cet écart ! Ma soirée était donc réservée, mais rien n'avait encore accaparé mon après-midi. Aussi, m'excusant auprès de Pierre, je me dirigeais alors vers la sortie. Pierre me hurla alors de se retrouver devant l'Arène au coucher du soleil. Acquiesçant, je continuais ma route, direction l'extérieur de la ville. Cette dernière était entre la taille du Bourg Palette, avec son air frais et authentique des villages montagnards, mais en plus avait la densité, à peu de chose près, de Jadielle, ce qui rendait la possibilité de se perdre sans carte non négligeable. Cet outil était autrement plus utile que dans le jeu sur Gameboy ! En faisant profil bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma nouvelle célébrité, je me dirigeais vers le musée en premier lieu, puisqu'il fallait tout de même que j'aille voir l'état des lieux, et avant toute chose, même, que j'aille voir ma récompense avec le scientifique de hier ! Pour une fois, cette journée ne semblait pas trop pourrie. J'avais mon PREMIER BADGE ! Sans oublier que pour l'instant, les photographes et les journalistes n'étaient pas dans les parages. Soufflant un bon coup, et profitant de l'accalmie pour sortir une nouvelle cigarette, je l'allumais, et me figeais dans mon geste... Depuis QUAND avais-je un briquet ?! Un mot était également présent dans ma poche, je ne savais pas qui ni quand ou comment, mais on m'avait fait passer un mot et un briquet. Lisant le mot, je pensais avoir une idée de qui, exactement me l'avait envoyé. C'était trop plein de double sens pour que cela ne soit pas le cas !

« Clyde.

Je vous ai vu à la télévision, ce matin, et votre profil m'était déjà parvenu. Grâce à mes amis. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? Non pas tout de suite, car nous avons tout deux de nombreuses choses à faire. Je proposerai plutôt de se rencontrer à Safrania. Nous tiendrons une réunion d'affaire avec mes collaborateurs de la Silf. Corporation et nous souhaiterions que vous vous joigniez à nous pendant les festivités.

Appréciez également ce petit cadeau de ma part, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que le briquet de ce journaliste vous faisait envie, alors je vous ai offert un briquet du même acabit pour montrer ma sincérité et vous faire considérer mon offre.

Amicalement, … »

La lecture finit, sans attendre, je pris le briquet et brûlais le message provenant du chef de la Team Rocket. Ainsi, c'était un défi ouvert ? Soit, mon équipe sera prête à te massacrer, Giovanni, et pas de quartiers ! Mon excitation semblait communicative, parce qu'un « Pika » suivit d'un léger coup de Tonnerre, se fit entendre dans le ciel d'Argenta. Voltaire était encore plus excité à la venue de ce défi qui promettait une rencontre avec un adversaire surpuissant... Sauf que Voltaire ne pourrait participer... Je lui en fis par, expliquant que les pokémon Sol n'étaient pas affectés par les pokémons électrique, mais il n'en eut cure, il voulait tester par lui même, et il en aurait l'occasion, au Mont Sélénite ! Trêve de bavardage. J'avais fini ma cigarette, et il était plus que temps de rentrer dans ce musée qui ne semblait tenir que par un miracle du Ciel... Tellement rassurant, tout ça ! Les nerfs à vif, le moindre craquement me faisait sursauter, heureusement qu'un homme m'appela, tout content de me voir ici.

« -Clyde ! Merci d'être venu ! Jamais nous ne pourrions assez vous remercier de nous avoir sauvé, nous et le musée ! » fit alors le scientifique que je ne connaissais pas... C'était à cause de mon interview que tout le monde connaissait mon prénom, je supposais...  
« - J'ai quand même fragilisé les structures internes en métal, hein ! » Explosai-je. Non mais ils étaient tous DEBILES pour me féliciter d'avoir défoncé un truc pareil ?!Inconscients, inconscients, inconscients ! Ils étaient fous ! « Enfin, passons... Ma récompense, du coup, c'est quoi ? » Demandai-je, tout excité, mais essayant de ne pas le montrer (c'était apparemment loupé, vu le sourire en coin du scientifique.) Le scientifique, alors, sans un mot, partit dans une pièce adjacente, et revint avec un paquet, fermé. Une boite ? Il m'offrait une boite pour tout ce que j'avais fais ? Enfin, je supposais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant dedans...

« -On appelle ceci une pierre lune ! Elle a apparemment des effets mystérieux sur les pokémons, les renforçants et les rendant plus forts ! 20 Juillet 1969 ! L'homme a marché sur la lune ! J'ai acheté une télé couleur ! » C'était pas son script ça, si ?! Donc ce mec était celui qui était au deuxième étage du musée, normalement, avec une référence à l'Histoire de notre monde... Curieux, je lui posais la question que tout le monde rêvait de poser. La date et la raison de l'arrivée des Pokémon sur Terre. D'abord, il ne dit rien, et je crus sincèrement avoir fait bugué le jeu ! Paniquant, je ne bougeais pourtant pas. Qu'il se dépêche, j'avais envie de m'entraîner, et le soleil avait déjà passé le zénith quand j'étais sorti de l'arène. Le combat contre Pierre avait duré plus longtemps que je ne l'eus pensé !  
« - LES EXTRATERRESTRES ! » hurla-t-il alors, en s'époumonant... Bug du jeu ? En tout cas, sa voix était douloureuse, et je dûs retenir Voltaire, qui semblait bien tenté d'électrocuter ce type louche. « Il y a de cela des milliers, des MILLIONS d'années, les premiers pokémon vinrent de l'espace dans leur grand vaisseau spatial, c'est à partir de cette époque que nous pouvons commencer à voir apparaître divers fossiles. Nous en avons actuellement reconstitué 3. Ptera, le pokémon ptérodactyle, Amonita, le pokémon Ammonite, et Kabuto, le pokémon Dôme. Je te les aurais bien montré, malheureusement, mis à part notre spécimen d'Ambre, la Team Rocket nous a volé tous les fossiles ! Cette théorie des fossiles appuie cette d'une rencontre primitive avec des extraterrestres, des millions d'années avant le début de l'Ère Humaine. Pourquoi et comment, nous ne savons pas encore répondre à ces questions. Si tu cherches plus de renseignement, il te faudra patienter jusqu'à Cramois-Ile, qui possède un site de recherche sur les pokémons avancé. Il paraît même qu'ils sont en avance sur nous, et qu'ils sont en mesure de restaurer les fossiles et de les ramener à la vie ! »

Cette discussion achevée, je n'étais toujours pas plus éclairé sur la question, mais je m'étais rajouté un petit post-it mental : Aller à ce laboratoire. Autant en profiter pour comprendre un peu comment on était arrivé de notre réalité à celle des pokémons ! Pourquoi les pokémons n'étaient-ils pas présent jusqu'à peu de temps ? Soudain, une illumination. Chronos devait savoir ! Il avait été le compagnon du Professeur Chen pendant 50 ans, et devait connaître un pan entier, voir plus, de leur Histoire ! Cette théorie extraterrestre me semblait des plus douteuse, mais le fait que les fossiles pokémons soient bel et bien un preuve de l'ancienneté de ces pokémons mutés montraient qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer cette possibilité... Empochant ma pierre lune durement acquise, je me remis en route. C'était un cadeau appréciable, puisqu'ainsi, je pouvais me permettre de ne pas faire toute la grotte. Elle était assez longue comme ça, pour en plus y rajouter de l'exploration. Je ne savais même pas si je saurais m'y orienter ! La carte avait également répertorié ce territoire ? Consultant ce simili téléphone portable, je vis qu'effectivement, toute la grotte était pistée, et qu'il suffisait de suivre le chemin indiqué par la carte. Si seulement il y avait une fonction GPS, ça serait tellement cool... Étant dans un laboratoire de recherche, je continuais à visiter un peu. Il y avait ci et là des pierres vaguement intéressantes ; mais ce qui m'intéressais, c'était le deuxième étage. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus d'escalier, à cause de hier après-midi. Hermès sortit donc de sa pokéball et m'amena par le toit, qui avait sauté. Je savais qu'il y avait une chose que était très visitée, même dans mon monde à moi. Le vaisseau Columbia. Je ne l'avais vu en vrai qu'une seule fois à la télévision, mais c'était suffisant pour se souvenir de l'imposant bâtiment spatiale. Je le cherchais des yeux, et ma recherche ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, une immense vitrine était situé juste derrière moi... Avec un espèce de morceau de ferraille rouillé ! C'était quoi ce truc ? Sur l'écriteau on pouvait lire « Navette SPATIALE COLUMBIA » Mais... Pourquoi était-elle dans un état aussi pitoyable ?! C'était un brave et fier vaisseau spatiale, qui avait certes, souffert, mais pas au point d'être réduit à une lamentable plaquette qui semblait prête à se disséminer aux quatre coins du monde par le souffle du vent ! Un autre scientifique, différent de celui d'avant, m'effraya, en parlant dans mon dos soudainement. Comment était-il arrivé ici sans l'escalier ?!  
« -Ahah, vu ta tête, tu pensais être le seul à utiliser un pokémon vol pour ne pas prendre les escaliers, n'est-ce-pas ? Je le faisais pour m'amuser, avant, preuve que ça peut toujours servir ! Ah ah ! Quoi qu'il en soit ! Humf ! Ceci est un des derniers vestige d'une antique civilisation, qui était très avancée dans la conquête de l'espace. Savais-tu qu'ils avaient colonisé Mars ? Je pense qu'à l'époque, la terre était divisée en petites îles disparates, puisqu'on parle de plus de 300 pays ! 300 ! Difficile d'imaginer que tout ce qui constituait ce monde s'était regroupé pour former le monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui ! On parlait de dérive des continents ! Nous avions décidé de nommer cette relique ainsi, au vu des écrits qui parlaient de cette navette. Brillante parmi les étoiles, Rapide comme le vent, cette machine d'un autre temps avait réussi à partir et se séparer de notre bonne vielle Terre... Bon, maintenant, excuse moi jeune homme, mais mes collègues m'attendent ! » monologua le scientifique. Ça n'était pas du tout dans le jeu, ça ! Et c'étaitt quoi ces histoire de reliques du passé ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Décidant de laisser tomber et d' ENFIN me diriger vers un coin tranquille pour m'entraîner, je sortis du musée. Le temps était radieux, et... Oh, putain, encore ces journalistes ?! Sortant rapidement Hermès à nouveau, je m'envolais, tout en le guidant avec mon bras. Il fonça comme indiqué à l'extrémité Est de la ville, qui constituait le début de la route vers le Mont Sélénite. Je commençais à m'habituer et apprécier ces petites séances de vol. Vivement qu'on me donne la CS ! A moins que... Pierre était sensé me donner une CT, mais il ne l'avais pas fait. Cela voulait dire que les attaques ne s'apprenaient pas avec ces disques, mais avec l'apprentissage ? Ce qui expliquait la raison des attaques un peu abusées de Voltaire, ou leurs rapide progression de niveau. Le leveling était DIFFERENT par rapport au jeu ! Ça se tenait, et, fort de cette découverte, je sortis toute mon équipe.

« -Bon, les enfants, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial. Tout d'abord, je veux que Mars me frappe... » je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je volais déjà contre un arbre, non loin ! Putain qu'il était rapide ! « Doucement... » finis-je, avant de tomber au sol, le dos en miette. Ça commençait très mal. J'allais peut-être commencer avec Voltaire ? SANS attaque électrique.

« -Arg ! Putain... Bon, on va faire sans, pour le moment, Mars. Retour. » dis-je, un peu vexé, mais surtout avec le dos en feu. Je souffrais comme pas possible et c'était sûrement un miracle que je fus encore vivant ! Avant de disparaître, Mars eut l'air déçu et un peu triste. Il voulait garder son punching-ball humain ? Voltaire prit donc le relais. Je lui précisais toute fois qu'il ne pouvais PAS utiliser d'attaques Éclairs ou autres type électrique, sauf cage-éclair mais pas à outrance non plus. L'entraînement recommença donc. Cette fois, cela semblait se passer bien, au début. Mon Pikachu commença doucement, en ne faisant que des Charges, que je m'évertuais à éviter. Puis, il allait un peu plus vite, et encore, et encore, et encore, sans relâche ! J'étais exténué, et il eut la merveilleuse idée de me paralyser et m'envoyer dans le décors, lui aussi, avec une Vive-Attaque bien sentit ! Si j'avais été un pokémon adverse, j'aurais applaudi Voltaire pour sa stratégie efficace, bien qu'un peu longue, fatiguer son adversaire, le paralyser et l'achever. Heureusement encore que j'avais proscris les autres attaques électriques... Une fois que Cage-Éclair eut prit fin, je pus tenter de me relever, mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais très mal. Pour un premier entraînement, c'était plutôt hard core, j'en convenais, mais au moins, ça montrait que je ne pouvais QUE progresser. Voltaire était au sol, lui aussi, mais parce qu'en tombant, j'avais fait une tête lamentable et que la paralysie m'avait figé comme ça pendant une bonne minute. Décrétant la fin de la séance pour l'instant, je ramassai ma souris hilare et demandai à Hermès de m'amener au Centre Pokémon. Une fois arrivé, je fus content de constater que personne (pas de journaliste) n'attendait au pas de la porte pour me harceler encore une fois de questions. Allant au comptoir, j'expliquai rapidement la situation à la Joëlle Argentienne, qui me regarda comme si je m'étais cogné la tête la première en plongeant dans une piscine pour enfants.  
« -Vous vous êtes fait frapper par un Colossinge et un Pikachu, sous VOS ordres ?! Et vous voulez savoir si je peux vous aider à tenir le coup ? Mais vous êtes malade ! » Bon... Tant pis. Je lui confiais quand même mes pokémons, par acquis de conscience, même si je n'étais pas vraiment un adversaire assez fort pour infliger le moindre dégât. « Je ne soigne que les Pokémon, de toute façon. » termina-t-elle, en se muant dans le silence. Elle prit mes pokéball et les posa une à une sur sa machine de guérison. J'allai m'asseoir sur une chaise, non loin. Je ne tenais plus debout et j'avais atrocement mal. Pendant que mes pokémons se faisaient traiter par la machine, l'Agent Jenny rentra dans le centre. C'était celle qui m'accompagnait, vu qu'elle portait des habits de civil. Je la saluai rapidement, avant de baisser mon bras suite à ce salut. Je pense qu'une de mes côtes était cassée. Super. Mars était vraiment le pire des bourrins. S'il ne m'obéissait pas plus, je devrais attendre pour pouvoir de nouveau l'utiliser, peut être que les Badges avaient effectivement un effet sur la psyché des pokémons ? Un signe qu'ils devaient me respecter ? Je trouvais cela absurde. Comment un bout de métal pouvait faire obéir un pokémon qui pouvait simplement m'écraser d'un seul coup ? Hausser les épaules suite à cette pensée me fit aussi grimacer. Voyant mon état, mon équipière provisoire accourra en ma direction.

« -Mais... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? On dirait que t'es passé à tabac ! » En deux jours, elle avait visiblement oubliée qu'elle avait été froide et impersonnelle avec moi, se permettant de m'examiner plus en détail. Elle se mit à genou, pour être à hauteur de mes côtes. Retiens ta bosse, Clyde ! Putain, elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! En plus, son chemisier ouvert et son pull en V me laissa profiter de l'autoroute de son buste... Ne disant rien, mais en détournant le regard, gêné, je la laissais faire. « C'est … cassé ? Étrange, comment c'est arrivé ? Je vais arrêter cet individu sur le champs ! » fit-elle, me regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air déterminé. Elle était toujours dans la même position. C'était quoi cette situation ?! J'étais blessé et un flic me soignait aux petits oignons pendant que l'infirmière me faisait la gueule ? On nage en pleine 4ème dimension là ! Ne répondant pas tout de suite à cause des douleurs dans ma poitrine, je ne pus que sourire faiblement. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû m'asseoir, après tout, je sentais bien toutes les fractures que Mars et Voltaire avaient causés. J'en arrivais même à me demander comment j'avais fait pour bouger contre mon Pikachu. C'était l'effet de l'adrénaline, qui, une fois redescendu, me laissait seul, face à ces douleurs très PEU supportable. Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un cri qui sortit en gémissement. Elle venait d'appuyer sur mes côtes, là !  
« -Clyde, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » me demanda-t-elle, l'air dur. Ce n'était pas ce regard PNJ impersonnel, là, si le regard était dur, c'était visiblement parce qu'elle était inquiète. Ce jeu était très bien programmé, en tout cas, pour accorder un simili d'émotions à des personnages, comme ça. Toujours dans mes délires à cause de la couleur, je me mis à rigoler un peu. J'avais mal, mais plus je souffrais, plus je riais. Non, ce n'était pas la preuve que j'étais masochiste, mais c'était une réaction de défense contre la douleur. Comme on le disait, mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer... Même si je n'étais pas sûr que cette maxime s'appliquait à mon cas présent... Soudain, la douleur devint encore plus violente, et je sentais un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de ma lèvre. Je m'étais mordu si fort ? Ou alors mon poumon était perforé ? Ne sachant que faire, et en totale panique, Jenny me prit par les épaules (nouvelle grimace, ça faisait un mal de chien !) et me fit m'alonger au sol. Elle prit alors son sac et … Sorti une potion ? Sérieusement, elle allait me la faire... Oui, elle ALLAIT ! Elle déboucha le flacon et le porta à mes lèvres. Impuissant, je ne pus qu'accepter l'offrande, et, contre toute attente, ça n'avais pas un goût horrible du tout ! C'était même plutôt bon. Fruité, un peu épicé, on aurait dit un jus de pomme, mélangé avec un peu de cannelle et de miel... Mon corps se mit soudainement à chauffer, j'étouffais, je commençais à m'agiter dans tout les sens. Elle cherchait à m'euthanasier ?! Est-ce-que j'allais... Mourir d'une intoxication à la potion ? C'était quoi ce scénario à deux balles ?

« -Calme toi ! Tu as des blessures trop grave pour qu'on attende le transport à l'hôpital, et, d'après les dire, on avait d'abord utilisé l'agent soignant de ces potions pour les humains, il y a longtemps... » D'après les dires ?! Tu me soignais avec des rumeurs ?! Putain mais j'allais la tuer ! Si bien sûr, je ne mourrais pas avant. Toutes les cellules de mon corps s'activaient à repousser le plus possible de corps étranger, c'est à dire, cette potion. Un objet pour POKEMON devrait rester à l'usage unique de POKEMON ! C'était quoi ces PNJ psychopathes ?!

Contre toutes attente, je sentais du mieux, dans ma condition. Certes, j'avais toujours mal à en pleurer, mais ma poitrine pouvait se soulever et bouger sans que cela ne m'arrache un cri à chaque respiration. La potion m'avait restauré ma cage thoracique ? Incroyable ! J'étais en face de possibilités incroyables ! Imaginez cela en vrai ! Une authentique panacée ! Avide, je finis la bouteille, et une fois vide, je me calmais. Mes courbatures étaient à nouveau supportables, et je n'avais plus rien de cassé. J'aurais juste un peu mal en bougeant, mais c'était un effort musculaire nécessaire et insignifiant, à côté du voile de la mort, que je venais encore une fois de frôler. Ça commençait à devenir habituel, avec moi... M'asseyant, je respirais un bon coup. J'avais été privé d'une grande partie de l'oxygène nécessaire pour penser rationnellement la situation. Logiquement, je serais même mort à l'heure actuelle, mais grâce à un petit flacon que j'avais en quantité raisonnable dans mon sac, je pouvais me soigner, en plus de soigner les pokémons de mon équipe ? C'était impensable ! Un bug dans le jeu, à n'en pas douter ! Mais dans un sens, c'était logique. Si les dresseurs étaient sujets également aux attaques des pokémons adverses, il était normal de pouvoir se soigner, sinon, l'aventure prendrait des lustres ! Fort de ce savoir que je venais d'acquérir au péril de ma propre existence, je bloquais l'Agent Jenny dans un câlin qui aurait étouffé un ours. Pour le coup, elle avait totalement rattrapé son absence lors des événements du musée !

« -Vos pokémons sont prêt. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt. » fit alors l'infirmière Joëlle, de sa voix sans tonalité. Ces putains de pixels avaient un don certain pour gâcher les beaux moments ! La remerciant, toutefois, et récupérant mes pokémons, je les fis sortir de leur pokéball, à l'exception de Chronos.

« -Bon, les gars, je voulais déjà vous remercier pour l'entraînement. Mais Mars, par pitié, ARRETE d'être aussi bourrin ! Obéis moi un peu et laisse moi finir ma phrase quand je te parle ! Si tu n'acceptes pas ces simples conditions, je ne te sortirais que pour les combats, et sous MES ordres. D'accord ? » demandai-je, réprimandant par la même occasion celui qui m'avait mis dans l'état où j'étais, il n'y avait que deux petites minutes. Colossinge me fixa, silencieux. Je commençai à me tendre. Allait-il tenter de me frapper ? Il fit un pas. Je ne bougeai pas. Un autre. Je restai en place. Un troisième, et il était juste face à moi, un peu plus bas que moi. Je vis ses poings se serrer et retins ma respiration, bloquant l'air dans mes poumons, pour essayer d'amortir un coup … Qui ne vint pas.  
« Colo ! » cria simplement le pokémon singe, avant de se retourner, d'un pas furibond. Qu'est-ce-qu'il venait de se passer ? L'arrivée dans l'équipe d'un pokémon psy serait idéale, pour régler ce genre de problème... Je pensais qu'il venait de se rentre compte que je n'étais pas un « adversaire à sa hauteur » et qu'il ne m'attaquait pas seulement parce que je n'en valais pas la peine... C'était parce que je ne l'avais pas battu dans un combat, lors de sa capture, ou du moins que Voltaire l'avait attaqué sans que je sois là, deux jours auparavant ? C'était une hypothèse que je gardais en mémoire, alors que de leurs côtés, Hermès et Voltaire se concertaient. Je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire pour Voltaire, mon premier pokémon, qui n'était heureux qu'en se battant, et qui acceptait volontiers mes ordres parce qu'il savait que je savais ce que je faisais en combat pokémon. Après l'échec de cette après-midi, par contre, je ne savais pas s'il aurait encore le même respect pour moi... On pouvait considérer ceci comme étant un défaite cuisante, dans le jeu, et son humeur devait en avoir subit les conséquences. Il me regarda, et me fit un sourire sadique. Il n'était pas dirigé contre moi, mais je blêmis. Qu'avait la petite souris en tête ? Elle mit fin à mes doutes en effectuant une Vive-attaque et se posa sur mon épaule, sans me blesser. J'avais un allié de poids dans ma propre équipe, et cela me faisait plaisir. Quant a Hermès... On avait tout les deux commencés sur une TRES mauvaise base, comme... Lui essayant de le tuer, moi essayant de le tuer, enfin, vous savez, ce genre de broutilles. Viendrait-il vers moi, où, comme Colossinge, allait-il n'en faire qu'a sa tête, maintenant qu'il voyait que je n'étais plus en position de force ? Je penchais pour la coalition entre lui et Mars, contre Volt' et moi-même, après tout, il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

Mais comme un Pokémon était un être qui cherchait à se battre pour être en constant progrès, il se percha sur ma casquette. Colossinge était le seul à ne pas vouloir m'obéir. Je regardais rapidement le niveau de mes pokémons. Voltaire, était niveau 37, Hermès 28 et Mars, niveau 33. Apparemment, en dehors de Pikachu, qui semblait obéir de son propre chef à mes ordres, seul Hermès se pliait à la conditions des badges. Je devais obtenir mon deuxième badge au plus vite, sinon, cette partie allait devenir un vrai enfer, si même mes pokémons me lâchaient... Je rentrais l'oiseau et le singe dans leurs pokéball pour ne garder, comme à mon habitude, que Voltaire, qui restait perché sur mon épaule, à jouer avec mes cheveux. C'était trop mignon, comme situation... SI, encore une fois, on enlevait le fait que je crachais du sang il n'y avait que dix minutes encore...

« -Pierre m'a dit pour ce soir, donc va te préparer, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, tu es resté dehors toute l'après-midi. Je t'ai pris une chambre à côté de la mienne, nous sommes tout au fond du couloir ! Je t'attendrais dans le Lobby, quand tu auras fini ! » fit alors Jenny, me tendant ma clé, puis s'éloignant alors, gardant Voltaire avec elle, qui avait sauté sur son épaule à elle. « Voltaire, Burns et moi, nous t'attendrons ici. » C'était une bien étrange image, de voir une jeune femme, entourée d'une souris jaune et rayée gigantesque et d'un chiot rouge avec de la fourrure blanche sur le crane. Acquiesçant, je me dirigeais donc vers le l'escalier.  
« - Au fait, Clyde ! » je me retournais vers elle, curieux et ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle me parle encore. L'événement majeur de cette fin d'après-midi était terminé, je devrais pouvoir être enfin un peu tranquille, non ? « La prochaine fois que tu veux t'entraîner, au lieu de demander à un pokémon de type combat qui peut tuer un Onix, demande moi. Nous avions subit une formation d'art martial ancestral, à l'école de police, pour justement pouvoir nous débrouiller sans nos pokémons. Ça t'évitera de finir à chaque fois en compote ! » m'indiqua Jenny.

Le retour de l'air supérieur et moqueur me fis lâcher un « tsk » sonore qu'elle ne put ignorer. Elle sourit d'un air carnassier, qui était totalement en contradiction avec le personnage du policier qu'elle incarnait. Elle se rappelait qu'elle était sensée faire appliquer la loi, et pas tabasser du dresseur à coup de poing ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, avoir un adversaire humain allait être autre chose que de se frotter à mes pokémons ! Je ne retenterais l'expérience qu'une fois que je serais sûr d'être capable de ne pas me faire fracturer les côtes après les trois premières secondes de combat.  
« -On verra, laisse moi prendre ma douche et on en reparlera un autre jour, d'accord ? Voir la mort de près m'a calmé, niveau combat au corps à corps. » dis-je, comme pour lui rappeler que j'étais quand même bien fatigué, et qu'une douche serait plus que bénéfique pour moi ! Elle ne dit rien, mais garda son sourire effrayant. Sur son épaule, Voltaire avait une attitude similaire. C'était donc à ça que je ressemblais, avec l'ange de la Mort en jaune sur mon épaule ?! Je comprenais encore moins les gamins qui venaient pour se battre ! Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas une attitude de psychopathe ? Bah ! C'était inutile de penser à ça, pour l'instant. Une soirée m'attendait encore, mais avant ça, une bonne douche !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Avant de retourner au lobby, j'ouvris la fenêtre, et allumai une cigarette. La nicotine me soulagea le mal de tête qui couvait depuis la prise de la potion. C'était certainement l'effet secondaire sur les humains... Je me demandais s'il y avait d'autres produits pokémon que je pouvais également utiliser... Rah ! Pourquoi dans ces cas là, nous n'avions en général que peu ou PAS d'information ? Pour me calmer les nerfs, je regardais les premières étoiles apparaître, derrière l'Arène de Pierre, qui était non loin du Centre Pokémon, et qui surplombait la ville de par son architecture imposante. C'était beau, relaxant, mais surtout, cela me fit réfléchir. A propos de ce qu'avait dit le gars du musée. Une relique antique ? Pas du tout ! C'était un objet contemporain ou presque, je ne savais plus, mais la conquête spatiale n'était pas si vielle que cela... Et si c'était si vieux que ça, pourquoi le premier scientifique, qui m'avait parlé et donné la pierre lune (que j'avais dans la main en ce moment même) avait parlé à la première personne quand il parlait de l'événement de 69 ? Si la conquête était antique, donc plusieurs milliers d'année, personne ne serait assez vieux pour vivre ceci ? Ne comprenant pas et sentant le mal de tête revenir, je rageais contre les dernières bouffée de ma cigarette et la jetait au loin d'une pichenette. Je demanderais ce soir à Pierre qui était ce chercheur.

Le Lobby était animé, pour une fois. Il y avait un dresseur et ses quatre pokémons qui étaient en train d'entourer une personne que je ne voyais pas. Je ne voyais d'ailleurs ni Jenny, ni Voltaire ou Burns. Faisant rapidement le lien, je regardais le groupe de pokémon, qui me semblait secondaire au premier abord. Un Nidorina, un Papilusion, un Goupix et un Ortide. Groupe assez hétéroclite qui montrait que le type qui se détachait du groupe savait constituer une équipe. Manquait plus qu'a savoir ce qu'il voulais à Jenny.  
« -... Donne le moi ! » Le jeune homme commençait à s'énerver, mais l'Agent Jenny, impassible, ne faisait que le regarder. Pourquoi ne l'arrêtait-elle pas ce type pour outrage ? Question qui fut en partie résolue quand mon équipière lui parla enfin.  
« -Bon, arrête Kieran. Ce n'est pas mon Pikachu mais celui d'un ami. D'ailleurs le voilà. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, nous allons y aller. » Elle se leva et en compagnie des deux pokémons qui l'accompagnait, me rejoint, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'en placer une. En même temps, je ne savais pas que penser de la situation. Était-ce encore un événement aléatoire, ou une nouvelle variable du scénario que le jeu me proposait ? Pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, puisque le dénommé Kieran arriva sur moi, en me parlant d'un ton autoritaire et impérial. Tête à claque.

« -Ce Pikachu est fort. Donne le moi. »  
« -Non. » Réponse simple, concise, il n'y avait pas plus rapide pour clôturer une discussion. Les mains dans les poches de mon jean, ma casquette enfoncée sur le crane, cachant mes yeux rouge, je relevais juste la tête, pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. De quel droit cet inconnu réclamait MON Voltaire ? Il avait été bercé trop près du mur ou quoi ? Mes poings se resserraient dans mes poches, enserrant le briquet que Giovanni m'avait offert.  
« -Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je suis quelqu'un dans ce monde, alors que tu es quoi, pour oser me répondre ? » me répondit-il, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était QUOI ça ?! Le jeu qui décidait de prendre les devants et de me rabaisser devant mes propres pokémons ? Comme si leur respect n'était pas déjà en baisse ! Mon poing partit tout seul en direction de son visage. Toutefois, ce fut le Papilusion de ce dresseur insolant qui arrêta mon appendice. Je sentais Voltaire s'agiter, à côté de moi. Lui aussi était d'humeur bagarreur. Il n'avait pas eu son côté et semblait prêt à tous se les taper un par un. Il pouvait sûrement le faire, en y réfléchissant bien, je pouvais lui rabattre son caquet, à ce type ignoble.

« -Arrêtez tout les deux ! Clyde, ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec moi en voyage que tu peux te permettre d'agresser le premier venu sans conséquences juridique ! Pareil pour toi, Kieran ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon ami d'enfance mais que tu es devenu dresseur contrairement à moi que tu peux te permettre d'insulter qui bon te semble parce qu'on te refuse un caprice de gosse ! J'en ai assez ! Alors soit vous vous excusez l'un envers l'autre, soit je vous arrête tout les deux pour trouble de l'ordre public ! » Aie. Une Jenny enervée, ça faisait mal aux tympans et surtout, ça pouvait te foutre en tôle pour des raisons obscures... Un silence pesant, où je ne fit que fixer le dit Kieran, et où il me rendait mon regard insistant. Qui s'excuserait le premier ? Logiquement, ça serait lui, mais comme je sentais que ça allait encore durer des plombes et que Pierre était sûrement en train de se demander ce qu'on était en train de foutre, je commençais donc à m'excuser. Il me prit de haut, avant de sourire comme s'il venait de me battre. T'inquiètes pas mon coco, j'avais mes propres plans pour te faire payer, et Voltaire sera alors plus qu'heureux de s'occuper de ton équipe. Personne n'insultait MES pokémons en les traitant comme... de simples données échangeables ? Mince, c'était pas ce que je faisais depuis le début ? Des données mises bouts-à-bouts pour former une machine de guerre, sans sentiments. Pourtant, je sentais qu'un Pokémon, ça ne s'arrêtait pas à cela. J'en apprendrais de toute façon un peu plus, quand je saurais QUI était ce chercheur, qui m'avait parlé de la mission Apollo. Une fois une poignée de main virile (et intense, étant donné qu'on avait tout deux essayé de s'écraser la main) nous nous séparâmes, et Jenny et moi, en compagnie de Voltaire et Burns à nos côtés, nous arrivâmes finalement devant l'Arène, où Pierre semblait nous attendre. Il portait les même vêtements qu'à midi, et nous regardait arriver avec un grand sourire et … Des cœurs dans les yeux ? Ah... Il ne devait avoir remarqué que Jenny.  
« -Ô, Agent Jenny, vous êtes si belle, si douce ! Mon amour brûle pour vous autant que votre Caninos me brûle le je... AH ! Putain MON JEANS ! » fit Pierre, se roulant au sol, pour refroidir... ses ardeurs. Caninos, Voltaire et moi-même étions sur les genoux, tous trois explosé de rire. Ce pokémon était un génie ! Je regrettais presque de l'avoir malmené lors de notre premier combat contre Jenny à Jadielle .

« -Ah ah... Oh mes côtes ! Elles sont encore un peu fragiles, ne refait plus ça, Burns, tu veux me tuer ? Ah ah ! Bref, quel est le programme ? » demandai-je, alors que Pierre se relevait. Son jeans avait un peu noircit au niveau de la jambe qui avait prit feu, mais il ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir.  
« -Repas dans un endroit spécial ! C'est un endroit où vous serez sûrs qu'aucuns journalistes ne viendront nous déranger pendant qu'on fête ta victoire. En fait, c'est chez moi ! Rentrez dans l'Arène ! C'est là que je vis, avec ma famille. J'espère que l'ambiance ne vous gênera pas trop. » Pierre nous invitait donc à rentrer et manger chez lui ?! C'était une bonne idée ! J'avais déjà décidé que Mars mangerait seul, plus tard, quand nous aurions tous fini. Il me désobéissait, soit. J'allais appliquer la même méthode qu'avec mon chien. Pas de bâtons, pas de câlins. En l'occurrence, c'était plutôt « Pas de poing dans les côtes, ou sinon, pas de repas avec tout le monde. » Mais le principe s'appliquait aussi. Il voulait jouer à la bête sauvage, alors on allait le faire comme ça. Grâce à la potion, j'étais au mieux de ma forme, si on mettait de côté de petites courbatures que la douche de toute à l'heure avait calmées.

L'ambiance à table était juste extraordinaire. Jamais je n'avais mangé avec autant de monde à ma table. Mes repas de famille étaient beaucoup plus... Soft, niveau volume sonore. Là, ça piaillait dans tout les sens, ça riait, même Voltaire avait lâché l'attitude de petit démon pour redevenir une petite souris toute mimi, comme devrait l'être la mascotte de Pokémon. Hermès, quant à lui, chantait en Roucoups, pour impressionner son auditoire composé d'enfants. Il avait l'air de se plaire devant tant de douceur et semblait loin, lui aussi, de son caractère perfide et couard. Cette soirée faisait du bien à tout le monde. Inconsciemment, ma main se glissa vers la pokéball de Mars. Dommage. J'aurais aimé le voir aussi heureux, profiter d'une soirée au calme, avant ce qui nous attendait juste après. Mais je m'étais fait une promesse et je la tiendrais. Pas avant que tout le monde ne soit couché. Je resterais avec lui, et il mangera dans l'arène pendant que je serais en pause cigarette. Mon plan était simple : Je voulais le comprendre pour savoir ce qui clochait pour l'instant. La résolution pourrait très bien attendre, Voltaire étant plus qu'assez pour s'occuper seul du chemin qu'il nous restait avant le prochain Badge.

« -Pierre, j'avais une question, aussi » demandai-je, alors, entre le fromage et le dessert. Pierre me regarda, m'incitant silencieusement à continuer, pendant qu'il mangeait un morceau de ce qui ressemblait à une miche de pain, en plus croustillant. « J'ai rencontré un drôle de chercheur, cette après-midi, juste après notre combat. Il m'a parlé du premier alunissage et de la mission Apollo. »  
« -Oui, c'est un vieux mythe populaire, comme quoi l'Homme serait allé sur la Lune, et certains en veulent pour preuves les Mélofées, Mélodelfes, pierres Lunes qu'on peut trouver au Mont Sélénite. Personnellement, je pense que c'est n'importe quoi, mais c'est une belle fable, bonne à border les enfants et moralisatrice, expliquant qu'avec nos rêves, on pourrait même aller dans l'espace, si l'Homme et le Pokémon pouvaient coopérer ensemble. J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit vrai, et c'est pour ça que j'ai autorisé à Argenta l'installation de ce musée, sur l'espace. Tu es intéressé ? » me narra alors Pierre, avant de se rendre compte que j'étais captivé. Ainsi, les habitants du monde pokémon avaient aussi eut droit, le même jour, de la même année, à un alunissage, mais c'était tellement ancien que tout le monde criait à l'arnaque... Reste ma question principale du jour, qui était ce vieux mec ?! « Oh ! Aussi, j'ai entendu dire que récemment, les Agents de Police de la ville avaient découvert, grâce aux Hypnomades entraînés pour, un spectre. Je me demande s'il connaît le fin fond de l'histoire... Ça pourrait être d'une importance capitale ! Malheureusement, dès qu'on essaye de communiquer avec lui, il nous téléporte à l'extérieur de la salle. Les scientifique de la Silf. Corp sont d'ailleurs en train de développer une technologie pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui, tu imagines ?! Parler avec des esprits d'humain et peut être même de pokémon ! C'est totalement dingue ! Surréaliste ! » s'excita Pierre, qui visiblement, s'intéressait beaucoup au sujet de cet appareil. Ainsi, il avait été créé à l'origine pour ce brave type qui m'avait offert une pierre lune ? Et pourquoi une pierre lune ? Je n'avais aucun pokémon qui pouvaient évoluer avec, et je ne comptais pas en capturer un ! Bouche-bée, je me remis et fini mon dessert. Le repas avait été excellent et la soirée s'acheva sur un au revoir amical entre Pierre, sa famille et notre groupe. Nous serions bien restés plus longtemps, mais après avoir pris en aparté pendant le repas Jenny, je lui avais fait remarquer que la Team Rocket essayait de traverser le Mont Sélénite. Ayant décidé de dormir dehors pour ce soir, nous allâmes directement en direction de notre destin, au Mont Sélénite. La tête encore chargée de toutes les questions qui se soulevaient suite à ce court séjour à Argenta, je pris la décision d'y revenir, avant de capturer Mewtwo. J'étais perturbé par cette histoire d'extraterrestres et de civilisation humaine antique qui semblait contenir des éléments de MON monde. Affaire à suivre donc... Mais dans l'immédiat, c'était la route devant moi qui devait être le centre de toute mon attention. Certes, il n'y avait pas d'herbe sauvage, mais je voyais au loin des dresseurs. M'arrêtant pour vérifier le contenu de mon sac, je me stoppais à mis chemin en me rappelant du rôle de guérisseuse de Jenny. Confiance absolue en Voltaire, qui me suivait encore, à son spot désormais habituel, je repris la route sous les regards de l'Agent Jenny, qui n'avait pas compris la raison de cette pause subite. La route ne dura pas longtemps et bien qu'il faisait nuit, nous y avions retrouvé tout les dresseurs de la cartouche Jaune. Enfin un passage qui se déroulerait correctement... Aidé uniquement de Voltaire, j'avais balayé la zone de dresseur non sans me faire draguer par une fillette qui disait « aimer les type ténébreux comme moi » puis, lorsqu'elle eut perdu, acceptant sa défaite, la larme à l'œil et me demandant d'être doux avec elle...(véridique, c'était dans la cartouche d'origine, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté d'attentions particulières !) What ?! Après m'être fait menacé d'être jeté en prison pour pédophilie, Jenny et moi pûmes circuler librement en direction du centre pokémon au pied du Mont Sélénite. Personne, pas un seul garde en face de la grotte, c'était étrange... Arrivions nous trop tard ?


	5. Chapitre 5: Mausolée

**Bonjour bonjour ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Désolé de mon absence, mais j'ai mes petits soucis de logements et ma bêta à aussi une vie ( c'est vrai que mes chapitre font 3 kilomètre de long...) Mais le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ( c'est étrange de dire ça alors que j'écris le chapitre 7 là xD )**

**Sinon, j'espère que tout vous plait, jusque là, et vous allez... Etre dégoûté surement pendant ce chapitre, donc je vous préviens, il y a des moment gore, et assez trash. Sac à vomis à prévoir. Sinon, pour Kathelerria, j'ai créé un forum ( le lien est dans mon profil) pour poster ma réponse aux commentaires anonymes, histoire de pas surcharger mon chapitre, j'avais beaucoup à dire, merci encore pour toute l'attention que tu porte à ma fanfiction, ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire tes critiques, qui ont été très constructive ( j'essaye doucement de me faire mon style définit, en écriture, et moins faire de faute, pour ma bêta et mes lecteurs x) )**

**Merci encore de me suivre et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, commenter, aimer, suivre l'histoire, comme vous le voyez les publications sont assez ... irrégulière, mais le rythme se mettra, j'en suis sûr !**

**Dernier point important, en raison de déménagement, je ne pourrais pas assurer de connexion pendant un moment, mais n'hésitez pas à voir de temps en temps l'actualité de mon histoire sur le profil! (soumettez moi des questions que vous vous êtes toujours posés aussi, elle figureront dans le profil, rubrique "Question existentielle de Pokémon" !**

**BONNE LECTURE ET A PLUS !**  
**Clideon pour vous servir.**

* * *

**Disclame: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Clyde et Julia, pour le coup, la moitiés des dialogues sont tiré du jeu à licence, donc j'ai pas des masses de mérite, pas de Benzaie pour ce chapitre, les jeunes!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mausolée

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Centre Pokémon, histoire de se ressourcer et faire récupérer nos équipes de Pokémons. Une fois entrés, ce fut avec un cri paniqué que l'ouverture des hostilités commença.  
« -C'est la Team Rocket ! Allez les gars ! » hurla une voix au fond du Lobby du centre. Une vingtaine de pokémons furent alors lancés. Majoritairement des oiseaux, Voltaire commença à charger de l'électricité dans ses joues. Attendez... QUOI ? Non non non non non ! Mais nous n'étions que deux dresseurs, pas des membres de la Team Rocket ! Ô mon Dieu, aidez nous...

« -Police de Jadielle, rangez vos pokémons dans leur pokéball tout de suite, sinon je vous arrête TOUS pour outrage et violence envers Agent ! Vous aurez à en répondre envers le Conseil des 4, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! » hurla la voix de l'Agent Jenny, qui m'accompagnait. Je n'avais plus de tympans, mais nous avions la vie sauve. Les pokémons disparurent, et Voltaire lâcha un petit « Pikachu... » déçu. Il n'avait pas encore eu sa dose de combat, malgré le fait qu'il avait bourriné toute la route 4 à lui tout seul. Les dresseurs fous se rendirent finalement compte du quiproquo et s'excusèrent pendant de longues minutes de leur comportement. Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais personne ne voulait plus nos peaux, et c'était tant mieux ! Me relaxant, je me laissais vagabonder du côté des machines automatiques de soin. Les infirmière Joëlle me rappelaient toujours la façon dont me traitait le jeu. Avec dédain et mépris. Ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute, elles étaient scriptées pour être ainsi, mais quand même c'était loin d'être agréable et surtout quand ce qui était sensé t'aider le plus, dans ce type de situation, c'était un hôpital ! Je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans les Centres Pokémons, je le sentais bien, mais j'étais obligé d'y aller, pour soigner mes pokémons. Si j'avais encore des blessures préoccupantes, je savais à présent que la Potion faisait également effet sur mon organisme, comme elle le ferait sur celui d'un pokémon. C'était déjà un obstacle en moins, que mon jeu m'avait mis dans les pattes ! Une fois mes pokémons soignés, je les repris de cette machine et un homme m'interpella.

« - Bonjour l'ami ! J'ai une super affaire à te proposer ! Je t'offre une Magicarpe pour juste 500 pokédollars ! Qu'en dis-tu ? » Un vieil homme, à l'allure plus que louche m'aborda, ce sourire qu'on ne pouvait que fuir aux lèvres. Il tenait dans sa main une pokéball. Magicarpe était un des pokémons les plus inutiles du jeu. Je le savais, il le savait, tout le monde le savait. Prennant en peine l'homme et lui donnant la certitude qu'il avait réussi à pigeonner un autre touriste, je lui pris son poisson pour 500 pokédollars. Attendez... Ce type avait dit « une » Magicarpe ?! Je le questionnais sur la question. Il blêmit alors, disant que c'était un hasard et qu'il n'avait pas vérifié, il le jura même sur la tombe de sa, d'après lui, défunte mère. Je ne demandais pas ce GENRE de détails... Juste savoir comment identifier le sexe de mes pokémon pourrait m'aider à mieux les nommer, je pensais qu'il serait plus judicieux d'avoir ainsi un nom correspondant à ce qu'il fallait que cela corresponde.

« -Il y a une astuce, en fait ! Sur la pokéball, il y a une petite marque, à côté de la santé du pokémon contenu dedans ! Si c'est une étoile, le pokémon à l'intérieur est un mâle, et si c'est un croissant de Lune, c'est une femelle ; regarde, la pokéball à un croissant de Lune ! Je te jure que c'est comme ça que je l'ai découvert ! N'appelle pas l'Agent Jenny ! » Et voilà, j'avais réussi à faire pleurer un escroc... Devais-je me sentir comme un salopard ? Non, aucunement, je n'avais fait que demander. Donc, étoile pour mâle et croissant pour femelle ? C'était plutôt simple, en y pensant, pourquoi n'avais-je jamais remarqué ce genre de détail ? Je promenais alors mon regard sur les pokéballs qui étaient accrochées à ma ceinture. J'avais presque tout juste, Hermès était en fait une femelle ! Je ne pouvais pas changer tout de suite son nom, mais j'avais de la peine pour Hermès, qui en fait était une femelle, et qui avait faillit restée nommée ainsi jusqu'à mon départ ! Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde, si l'erreur avait était commise sur une humaine. Je me serais fait baffé, c'était certain ! Sinon, rien à signaler pour les deux autres pokémons de mon équipe et Sulla la Magicarpe rejoignit mon équipe de winners. Elle était au niveau 5, et j'étais sûr qu'elle évoluerait avant la fin de notre voyage dans le Mont Sélénite. La méthode s'appliquait ici aussi : l'expérience était divisée par le nombre de combattants de mon côté du terrain, équitablement, et peut importait si Sulla ne pouvait rien faire ! Une fois qu'elle apprendrait Draco-Rage et Surf, elle serait un pokémon de rechange de choix, si mon Carapuce venait à mourir avant la fin de ma partie. C'était la mine abattue que je m'étais mis à envisager cette potentialité de la mort de mes équipiers. Je ne savais pas quand, mais je savais que cela allait arriver. Je priais silencieusement pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais les prières que j'avais faites, jusqu'à présent, ne s'étaient pas réalisées, bien au contraire. J'étais même passé près de ma propre mort, en priant pour que mon Roucoups m'amène vers un point d'eau, lorsque nous étions encore dans la forêt de Jade. Dans un sens, mon souhait avait été exaucé... 25 mètres de chute libre en cadeau, c'était gratuit ! Mais le résultat avait été efficace, bien que l'entreprise fut périlleuse : nous avions ainsi échappé au Dardargnan qui nous poursuivait. Cessant de ressasser le passé, je me tournais vers l'avenir. Pour être plus précis, je me tournais vers la porte de sortie, Jenny étant toujours en discussion avec ces excités du lancer de pokéballs sur les inconnus et je me décidais d'enfin les rejoindre.  
« … On entend parler d'eux à la télévision ! Ce sont des gens très dangereux ! 'Vec ma bande, on essaye de leur montrer qu'Argenta n'est pas une ville qui se laisse marcher dessus, comme les autres ! Pas vrai les gars ? » faisait l'homme qui parlait en face de l'Agent Jenny. Il postillonnait à chaque phrase : de quoi remplir une piscine olympique, mais Jenny gardait son calme, et avec tact et diplomatie, leur indiqua que c'était pour ça qu'elle et son associé … _Moi ?_ Étaient là, pour punir et chasser la Team Rocket de cette montagne, en espérant qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient pas avant, bien entendu. J'avais rajouté cela pour moi-même, évitant ainsi un regard furibond de la part de ma... supérieure hiérarchique ?

Dès qu'elle eut finit son speech rassurant, nous sortîmes de ce lieu. Il faisait nuit noir, mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait, quand on allait dans une grotte éclairée en théorie, par divers éclairages. L'entrée de la grotte n'était effectivement pas gardée, mais maintenant que je me souvenais un peu du scénario de la cartouche, c'était normal. C'était la grotte d'Azuria qui était gardée, je m'étais donc fait une frayeur pour rien !  
« -Donc... Chef, par où, maintenant ? » demandais-je, accentuant bien sur le « chef » pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle venait de dire à ces types.  
« -Heu... Dirige nous ? C'est toi qui a la carte ? » répondit alors, mal à l'aise, la Jenny, en faisant mine de ne pas entendre le début de ma question.  
« A vos ordres, CHEF ! » insistais-je. Je voulais une explication . Maintenant. Rien à foutre qu'on se fasse agresser par je ne savais quelle bestiole... Enfin, non, mais j'ordonnais à Volt' de nous défendre si d'éventuels pokémons venaient près de nous, sans trop s'éloigner, toutefois.  
« -Alors ? Je suis un sous-fifre ? » fis-je, abordant ce sujet délicat. J'avais l'impression d'être Watson face à Sherlock Holmes, entrain de demander une augmentation de sa considération. Je savais que je n'aurais que des excuses, mais je ne demandais pas mieux, pour l'instant. Je savais que j'aurais ma revanche un jour. Éventuellement.  
« - J'ai simplement dit que nous faisions équipe, tu pense qu'ils auraient laissé tomber l'idée de se frotter à des criminels armés, sans savoir qu'il y avait déjà la police sur le coup ? Mon rôle était d'éviter le conflit le plus possible et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Alors si tu n'es pas content avec ça, tu peux toujours... » Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase, perdue dans des marmonnements incompréhensibles.  
« - Je peux toujours ? » J'avais envie de connaître la fin de sa phrase. Je me doutais bien que c'était un truc du genre : tu peux toujours aller de faire foutre ! Mais je voulais savoir si le jeu permettait au représentant de la loi d'être vulgaire et ainsi donner le mauvais exemple autours d'elle.  
« -Tu peux toujours... Tou-toujours a-... » balbutia Jenny. Elle semblait peiner à finir sa phrase et vu son attitude, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait... « A-all-aller te- aller te f-... ! Arg ! » Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. J'étais en train de faire buguer le jeu dans son intégralité, ou alors, quelque chose justifiait ce moment purement pitoyable, d'un Agent de police, qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer une phrase d'une seule traite. Je commençais même à me demander si le Conseil des 4 n'avait pas quelque chose à faire avec ça, plutôt que de toujours remettre la faute sur le jeu, qui, concrètement, était la cause de tout ce qui arrivait dans la cartouche.  
« -Bon, aller, en route, on verra ça plus tard, je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses dire ce que tu veux quand tu veux. » Oui. C'était un peu cruel, pour le coup, puisque la pauvre n'y pouvait strictement rien, mais Dieu que c'était drôle de voir la jeune femme, si sûre d'elle et professionnelle en temps normal, commencer à bégayer comme une jeune pucelle devant un boy's band ! Masquant mon hilarité dans une toux, je cherchais une diversion. Voltaire m'en apporta littéralement une, en m'amenant... Un Mystherbe mort ? Mais... C'était pas le pokémon d'un dresseur, ça ? M'excusant sommairement auprès de Jenny pour ce moment difficile, je lui pris le bras avant de foncer vers l'endroit où le carnage devait avoir eut lieu. Je lui avait dit de ne pas s'éloigner pourtant ! Regardant sa pokéball, je constatais qu'il n'avait même pas perdu un point de vie. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, mais je n'aimais pas trop ça. Dans un sens, ce pokémon avait encore des instincts primaires et sauvages, qui se domestiqueront avec l'expérience et le temps, mais cela faisait aussi son charme ! J'avais en ma possession un pokémon adorable et autonome qui pouvait griller la totalité des pokémons de cette montagne. Quoi de plus badass que ça ?! Nous arrivâmes enfin au niveau de la fillette qui n'était pas loin de l'entrée principale. Elle pleurait la disparition de son pokémon, que je lui jetais à ses pieds. Pas de délicatesse, j'avais juste envie d'avancer. Vite, si possible.  
« -Je... J'attendais mes potes ici... On devait se confronter à la Team Rocket ensemble, pour montrer qu' Argenta savait se défendre... Sniff... Mais maintenant je n'ai plus de pokémon... Je suis bloquée ici... » Bon sang... Pourquoi tout les cas sociaux de Kanto avaient décidés de se réunir sur notre route ? C'était une conspiration, j'en étais persuadé !  
« -Voltaire, raccompagne la jusqu'à la sortie, on t'attend ici. Reviens vite. » demandai-je à mon Pikachu, qui avait causé ce ralentissement. L'air penaud, il lâcha un petit « Pika... » dans le genre « pourquoi moi... » mais s'attela à sa mission du moment. Il savait que plus vite c'était fait, plus vite il y aurait de la baston. Avec Jenny, toujours dans ses pensées, le silence de cette caverne se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Je me sentais observé, et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable. Qui ou quoi ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, puisque mon premier pokémon revint en courant. Apparemment, il avait aussi senti que je m'étais tendu. Un espèce de lien ? Ou un des effets de la pokéball que j'avais à la ceinture ? D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il fallait absolument les capturer, pour garder le pokémon ? Le pokémon ne pouvait-il pas nous suivre autrement ? C'était un système foireux et je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question existentielle... Du moins, pour le moment. A l'anneau central se trouvait une instruction « Sylphe SARL » j'eus un petit rictus moqueur. Bientôt, peut être pas tout de suite, mais bientôt, j'aurais mes réponses...  
« -Voltaire, éclaire la grotte. » Je n'avais pas flash et ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque la grotte était éclairée d'une série de torches qui balisait le chemin vers Azuria. Néanmoins, je sentais encore qu'on nous observait, de près. Cette présence ne semblait pas agressive, mais plutôt curieuse. Ce n'était qu'une impression, une sensation, mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net . Mon Pikachu tilta la tête. Ah ? Flash était une CS, dans la première génération, une capacité qui s'apprenait via un espèce de disque étrange. Comment cela fonctionnait, concrètement ? Un pokémon sauvage ne pouvait pas utiliser une capacité qui était apprise en CS avant que je ne la possède ? Ça allait poser problème. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir beaucoup de pokémons. Le budget nourriture exploserait, et j'avais déjà mon équipe en tête. Il me restait 3 espaces, et avec Hermès, si je voulais posséder les 3 pokémons de départ de la cartouche, il faudra que je me passe d'Alakazam... Choix difficile, quand on savait qu'il y avait une possibilité infinie de choses possibles avec un pokémon qui avait des pouvoirs psychiques. Se téléporter, flotter dans les airs... Je m'égarais encore. Toujours fut-il que la grotte resta à sa luminosité d'origine. C'était suffisant pour avancer, mais pas pour inspecter la zone. Aussi, Voltaire se porta volontaire pour chercher la source de ce frisson, qu'il semblait aussi avoir eu. Nous fûmes bien obligés de le suivre, sous peine de rester seuls dans la pénombre de cette cavité naturelle. A l'exposition gratuite à toutes sortes d'attaques. Pokémons comme... Humaines. La Team Rocket traînait encore dans les parages, et le silence du tunnel était très majoritairement lié au fait qu'ils devaient actuellement faire une chasse au pokémon. Cherchaient-ils des Mélo... Mélofée ?! Qu'est-ce-que Voltaire foutait avec un Mélofée qu'il traînait, l'accrochant solidement avec sa mâchoire ?! Me hâtant vers ce que ma souris de chasse m'avait ramené, j'examinais l'animal. La scène me rappelait étrangement ce que je vivais à la maison, quand mon chat ramenait des souris, mortes, dans mon lit... Il était tout fier ! Grattouillant le derrières des oreilles de mon Pikachu, ce dernier lâcha un « Pikaa.. » qui montrait que ce traitement lui plaisait énormément. On aurait vraiment dit que je félicitais Igor, mon chat domestique... En attendant, le Mélofée regardait ce geste d'un air apeuré... Craignait-il que je lui fasse du mal ? Il n'avait aucune raison... Ah, si, les Rockets étaient aussi des humains, et ce pokémon devait avoir vu des scènes ignobles que ces fumiers avaient dû faire, pendant que nous étions en marche vers ici... Rassurant, je me mis à son niveau. Une fois accroupi, je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il était effectivement terrifié par mes iris incandescentes mais c'était un détail que je ne pouvais changer. Toute fois, je forçais le plus gentil sourire que mes lèvres pouvaient former.  
« -Je ne suis pas un de ces hommes-là. Je cherche à les faire fuir du Mont Sélénite, justement. Tu sais où ils sont partis ? Ou je pourrais voir leur chef ? » lui dis-je, patient. Je n'allais pas comprendre s'il parlait et il devait s'en douter, ou alors la peur le tétanisait vocalement. Un petit cri se fit entendre en provenance de ce pokémon lunaire. Il pointa dans notre dos, puis vers le haut, avant de rapprocher ses mains et de se courber, espérant probablement que je ne le frappe pas. Qu'avaient donc fait ces ordures aux Pokémons ? Certes, j'avais moi-même un cadavre de pokémon dans mon sac, mais j'aimais les pokémons, les beaux comme les moins beaux, et utiles et un peu moins utiles. Après tout, c'était quand même un rêve devenu réalité qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. J'étais dans le monde de tous mes fantasmes, et ces connards s'autorisaient à faire toutes sortes de saloperies avec ces créatures, qui du coup, avaient développé un instinct sur-dimensionné de conservation du territoire. C'était à cause des hommes, que les pokémons étaient devenus ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Agressifs, haineux des humains. C'était aussi pour ça que de jeunes pokémons capturés, comme Hermès, tentaient par divers moyens de s'enfuir. Mon pokémon était juste un peu plus... Trash que d'autres et avait tenté de m'éliminer, mais en même temps, si vous vous mettiez à sa place, vous comprendriez son action. C'était ce que je m'étais dit, au moment où je l'avais gracié. Le seul pokémon étrange de mon équipe, Voltaire... Ce dernier me regardait, tout content. Il faisait de moins en moins sa tête de psychopathe, la réservant sûrement pour les combats, pour ajouter un effet de surprise, ou alors, il perdait son aspect sauvage ? L'intelligence de ce rongeur me surprenait beaucoup, je devais dire... Les pokémons étaient-ils vraiment de simples animaux ? Comment avaient-ils élu domicile dans cette région... Tant de question dont je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Mais pour l'heure, je devais gravir le Mont Sélénite. Je me relevais donc, décidé à castagner avec ces caricatures de bandits de grands chemins. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné. Et cette fois, cette Julia ne me tournerait pas au ridicule. Avançant en m'aidant du chemin torché, je guidais l'Agent Jenny dans les profondeurs du territoire naturel le plus hostile que nous aillons traversés...

Le chemin n'était pas aussi rapide que dans le jeu, loin de là. Les galeries s'étendaient sur des kilomètres, et les Nosferati et autres pokémons n'arrêtaient pas de venir s'écraser contre nous. Et pour couronner le tout, Jenny m'informait qu'elle n'avait pas de Repousse... La poisse la plus absolue. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur notre troupe ? C'était le jeu et son scénario miteux ? Probable, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait nous arrêter ! Mais quelque chose me perturbait. La fillette de toute à l'heure... Elle ne devait pas avoir un Mélofée, et non un Mystherbe ? Même dans pokémon Rouge et Bleu, j'avais un très net souvenir d'affronter un Mélofée et non une fougère sur patte ! Le jeu s'emmêlait les pinceaux ? Enfin, un jeu... Pouvions-nous encore parler de jeu à ce niveau là d'immersion ? Je voulais dire : Je m'étais réellement inquiété pour Voltaire, dans le Centre Pokémon, mais la logique aurait voulu que je rationalise dans ce genre de situations, comme je l'avais fait plus tard, en disant qu'une perte de puissance n'était pas vraiment fatal, sinon s'il engendrait une chute de santé... Et pourtant, je m'inquiétais vraiment de la santé de mes pokémons sur ce genre d'actions. Était-ce parce que je ne considérais plus vraiment ma situation comme un jeu, mais comme un véritable combat contre la Nature dans un monde qui m'était inconnu et hostile ? En même temps... Si je n'étais pas à 110% dans l'action, je risquais de perdre la vie à chaque instant, comme quand nous étions dans la forêt de Jade.

Suivant le chemin créé par les torches dans l'immensité abyssale de la caverne, un énième événement nous fit nous arrêter.  
« -Hé ! Vous pouvez m'aider ?! » fit une voix, en provenance d'en face de nous. Oh non ! L'instinct protecteur de Jenny se remit d'office en marche et la sortit de sa contemplation des environs. Elle accourût vers l'origine de la voix. Soupirant encore une fois, je me hâtais de la rejoindre. Qui avait dit qu'un compagnon de voyage était tout le temps utile... La mort dans l'âme, je me résignais à accepter la nouvelle quête secondaire que cette jeune fille allait nous poser.

« - Pfouiiii ! C'est grand içi ! Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, sinon je pense que je me serais perdu et que je n'aurais jamais réussi à aller à Azuria. » nous expliqua la jeune fille, après nous avoir pompé nos réserves d'eau. Elle semblait avoir errer seule dans cette grotte pendant des jours et des jours, à en juger par son odeur corporelle qui sentait …. Enfin, ça piquait les yeux.  
« -Si tu veux, on peut t'y accompagner, nous y allons aussi. » lui dit alors Jenny, avec un sourire rassurant. Elle n'avait pas ENCORE oublié un petit détail ?  
« -Jenny, je peux te parler deux secondes ? » l'interrompis-je avec empressement. On allait pas se promener avec une fille de 13 ans alors qu'on était à la poursuite de criminels quand même ! Je fis part de mon refus total à Jenny, qui sembla se souvenir de la raison de notre venue dans cet endroit, en dehors de la traversée vers la prochaine ville à Badge.  
« -Un Officier de Police ne peut pas laisser dans l'embarras un civil ! » rétorqua-t-elle. Certes, mais là, c'était DAN-GE-REUX ! C'était une question d'honneur ou de travail mal fait, je ne voulais pas assumer la responsabilité d'une autre vie humaine dans nos rangs.  
« -Je sais me défendre, hein ! Et je vous entends aussi ! » nous interrompit alors la demoiselle en détresse. Apparemment, les ravages de la masturbation n'avaient pas atteint sa prude personne, elle avait encore toute sa capacité auditive ! Si nous résumions la situation, nous obtiendrions quelque chose comme ça. Cruche numéro une voulait sortir. Cruche numéro deux voulait l'aider. JE m'y opposais. Pourquoi ? C'était vrai, en quoi une bande de criminels armés était un danger pour une fille de 13 ans ?! Pourquoi étais-je le seul à considérer que peut-être, j'avais bien dis peut-être, cette gamine allait mourir ?!  
« -Je te défi. » lançai-je alors. Je venais de me surprendre à lancer un défi à un PNJ ! C'était... Brillant ! Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser et j'imposerais mon refus de la sorte.  
«-Je refuse, je veux juste sortir d'ici, pourquoi personne ne veut m'aider ?! » s'exclama alors la jeune fille.  
Comment ?! On pouvait refuser des demandes de duel pokémon ?! Mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Quel intérêt alors ?! Je sentais ma patience diminuer à chaque échec dans mes plans pour sécuriser la vie de cette jeune enfant. Finalement, après une bonne minute de réflexion, je ne pus que capituler. Je l'avais profond, mais à part expliquer à la fillette que je voyais l'avenir, et qu'elle allait probablement mourir si elle nous suivait, était hors de question. Mon amour propre se remettait à peine de mon échec face à Julia et Mars, deux jours de suite. Pas besoin de rajouter en plus une gamine qui me rit au nez.  
« -Bon, très bien ! Mais viens pas me hanter, si tu meurs dans nos bras ! » m'exclamai-je, jetant mon bras en arrière, comme pour dire qu'elles pouvaient bien faire ce qu'elles voulaient, je m'en contrebalançais. Nous nous remîment finalement en route. Sur le chemin, j'appris que la jeune fille s'appelait Mélodie. Au final je m'en foutais, alors je me taisais, et j'avançais devant le groupe. Pendant que derrière, ça taillait une bavette. Jenny était très professionnelle, pour le coup ! Le but d'une infiltration et d'une traque, c'était pas d'être rapides, efficaces, mais surtout, en priorité, silencieux ? Loupé, pour le coup. Puisqu'une nouvelle personne se dirigeait vers nous. Un montagnard. Tiens, ne devait-il pas y avoir un gamin aussi, entre lui et nous, normalement ? C'était sans importance, au final, mais cela me perturbait.

« -Mais vous pouvez pas vous taire ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! En plus, vous n'êtes que des gamins. Tenez, pour la peine, je vais vous combattre ! Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer ! » lança-t-il, sans nous laisser le temps de réagir. Seul Voltaire avait eu le temps de réaction suffisant pour sauter de mon épaule, sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il était de type électrique, il ne pouvait pas causer de dégâts importants avec ses... D'accord, j'avais rien dit. Voltaire venait de faire un coup critique sur le pokémon que le type gigantesque avait envoyé en utilisant sa Vive-Attaque. Il possédait trois Racaillou, et après le premier, qui tomba directement, je demandais à Voltaire de bien vouloir échanger sa place avec Mars. Il ne m'obéissait peut être pas, mais il combattrait. C'était dans sa nature et il adorait ça. Sortant sa pokéball, je la sentais trembler. Il était excité. Les pokémons pouvaient voir à travers la pokéball ? Question à poser, quand j'aurais un pokémon de type psy. Voltaire se replaça sur mon épaule, devant les yeux du Montagnard qui nous avait agressés. Il était encore abasourdit par la puissance de mon pokémon souris, et de la raclée qu'il s'était pris. Il sortit son deuxième Racaillou, et Mars fit le travail sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il ne tua personne, cette fois-ci. Un petit miracle en soit, il fallait bien l'avouer. A la fin du combat, le montagnard me récompensa pour mon « monstre que j'avais élevé » mais je ne savais pas s'il parlait de Voltaire ou de Mars. Les deux avaient une puissance monstrueuse, il fallait bien le dire. Mais ils étaient très différents. L'un était sauvage, féroce, indomptable. L'autre, au contraire, s'assagissait, mais gardait ce côté psychopathe qui avait fait son charme, quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois en tant que premier pokémon, dans le laboratoire. L'homme nous conduisit alors vers une échelle qui, selon ses dires, allaient vers la sortie. Je savais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, parce que je connaissais déjà le chemin. Si nous avions pris la première échelle, que nous avions dépassé sans même nous retourner, alors, nous aurions eu droit à notre première confrontation de Rocket. Je voulus descendre en premier, mais les filles me regardèrent avec un dégoût absolu. Non, ce n'était PAS pour regarder leur descente de près, c'était pour libérer la voie, si un membre de la Team Rocket voulait nous empêcher de fouiner plus loin. Après avoir encore une fois cédé aux demandes féminines, elles prirent l'échelle et disparurent de mon champ de vision. L'obscurité à l'intérieur me surprenait, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait pendant ce temps, plus bas.  
« -Oh, je me rappelle maintenant ! Il y avait des type louches, tout à l'heure, qui ne voulaient pas être dérangés, parlant d'extraterrestres et de fossiles, si tu veux mon avis gamin, ce sont eux, les dérangés de l'histoire ! En tout cas, la zone est plutôt dangereuse, alors faites att- ... » il se fit interrompre par le cri de Mélodie et les aboiements de Burns. Le laissant en plan, je sortis Hermès, pour descendre plus vite. Je sautais alors dans le trou, sans m'accrocher. Mon rapace géant m'attrapa le bras. Je pouvais au moins lui faire confiance. Grâce au Badge, probablement, mais c'était un début ! La descente se fit en un éclair, et la scène que je vis me fit m'arrêter. Des Mélofée. Cette gamine avait crié pour des Mélofée. Retenez moi, j'allais la frapper ! J'avais risqué ma peau dans un pari avec mon pokémon pour voir que cette pute avait peur d'un lutin rose ?! Elle avait de la chance que l'humain puait, quand il était grillé, parce que sinon, je l'aurais brûlée vive avec mon briquet ! En parlant de ça, je sortis mon paquet et je m'allumai une cigarette. Elle était méritée, celle-là. Je tirais dessus allègrement, jusqu'à ce que Mélodie, cette... ARG ! Mélodie avait donc pris ma cigarette des mains et l'avait jetée au sol. Comment avait-elle osée ? Pourquoi ?! Mais POURQUOI cette gamine était-elle aussi insupportable ? Au moins, le rival avait la classe et ne s'effrayait pas en face de putains de MELOFEE ! J'allais la frapper. Taper taper taper taper !

Je respirais un bon coup, non sans lui avoir refilé le regard le plus sombre que je pouvais produire. Si elle se faisait attaquer, je n'allais pas la sauver pour deux pokédollars ! Mais revenons à nos moutons... Enfin, dans le cas présent, c'était à nos Mélofée. Pourquoi un attroupement de pokémon aussi rare était-il là, à nous regarder, les larmes aux yeux. Un des leur se détacha du groupe, pour venir vers moi, me saluant, d'un air craintif. C'était celui de tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi Burns, dans ce cas avait été sorti ? Je regardais rapidement autour de moi, pour voir que Burns avait allumé un espèce de champignon au bout d'un bâton pour servir de torche. Malin la Jenny. Mais ça n'excusait toujours pas le risque que j'avais pris. Je pensais sérieusement que les filles se faisaient attaquer par la Team Rocket ! Mon cœur avait fait une embardée digne des plus grands rodéos de Tauros, et encore !  
« Fée ! » couina la petite créature à mes pieds, me rappelant sa présence. Je n'avais pas à m'énerver contre elle, elle et son espèce n'avait rien fait de mal. Aussi lorsque je me baissai pour être à son niveau, je lui souris, attendant des explication sur un tel attroupement. Comme avant, et cela prouvait qu'il s'agissait de la même fée rose, Mélofée communiqua avec moi en mimant et faisant des signes dans toutes les directions. D'abord, elle mima un personnage, ronchon, puis un autre, tout excité, qui sautait partout, puis finalement elle ouvrit ses bras en mimant directement après un air sadique. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de comprendre ce qu'elle mimait, mais je fis semblant que ses mimes m'avaient aidés. La pauvre créature s'était visiblement donnée du mal, pour nous trouver et encore plus pour trouver un moyen de communication à peu près fiable. Malgré tout, cela restait compréhensible, dans le contexte. Il y avait un type qui tirait la tronche, accompagné d'une autre personne qui était toute excitée, et enfin, une multitude de sadiques ce qui était très certainement les sbires de la Team Rocket... Elle pointa alors l'échelle, juste derrière le groupe de fées. La suite nous attendait. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Mélodie agissait aussi bizarrement, et là, tout de suite, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Pourquoi avoir peur de créatures aussi adorables que ces peluches roses ? Si elles étaient comestibles, elles auraient le goût d'un bonbon, j'en étais persuadé ! Parfois, certaines personnes étaient juste trop connes pour leur propre bien... Soupirant et allant cette fois en premier vers l'échelle, je fis la sourde oreille aux plaintes des filles. Elles allaient pas me refaire le même coup qu'avant ! Mars frémissait dans sa pokéball, pour une raison obscure et ça aussi, je m'en fichais. Je voulais sortir de cette grotte au plus vite. Un Badge, un combat avec le rival, deux nouveau pokémon. Et entre tout ça et moi, il y avait ces Rockets, qui ne feraient pas long feu sous les coups d'éclairs que Voltaire semblait préparés à envoyer. Lui intimant de se tenir prêt à tout instant à faire feu, je descendis dans le trou.

Une fois arrivé en bas, l'étendue, tout d'abord , de la grotte me fit m'arrêter. Vivant près d'une métropole, ce n'était pas tous les jours non plus que j'avais l'occasion de profiter d'un spectacle aussi intrigant que ces formations rocheuses naturelles qui formaient des parois lisses ; on pourrait croire que l'homme avait quelque chose à faire là dedans, mais aucun outil n'aurait pu créer ce type de cavité. La caverne, dans des temps plus reculés, devait avoir été ensevelie sous les eaux, ce qui expliquait la présence de cristaux lumineux. Ici, pas d'éclairage à la torche. Toutes les sources de luminosité étaient naturelles. Si ce n'était pas les cristaux, c'était une petite lueur, en contre-bas, qui brillait comme un phare en pleine nuit à mes yeux : la sortie ! Je repris ma descente et à peine avais-je posé le pied au sol qu'une gamine sauvage me tomba dessus. C'était quoi son problème, à elle ?! On l'accompagnait, on la sauvait, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, en remerciement, c'était me rendre la vie impossible alors qu'avec la Jenny, elles étaient devenues copines comme cochonnes ?! Pourquoi moi...

« -P-Pardon... » bégaya-t-elle. Pourquoi le moindre de ses faits et gestes étaient énervant ?! Il fallait que je me calme, sinon, j'allais la baffer. Et ça ne se faisait pas, quoi qu'on en dise. Même si l'envie me démangeait de... Non ! C'était mal, parce que sans raison valable... Mais en même temps...

La reposant par terre, sur ses deux pieds, je commençais à regarder et scanner les alentours, à la recherche de notre premier sbire à exploser, pour me défouler. Il fallait que je frappe moi. Que je le frappe personnellement, sinon, j'allais m'occuper de la gamine derrière moi, qui attendait Jenny. Fort de cette nouvelle motivation, je trouvais ma première cibl... Mon premier sbire à attaquer.

« -Voltaire, occupe toi de ses pokémons, moi je me charge du dresseur. » J'avais à présent pris l'habitude de donner mes ordres, alors que dans mes souvenirs (plutôt proches, comme souvenirs, d'ailleurs) je tâtonnais, quand il s'agissait d'ordonner un plat dans un restaurant chinois... Passant dans l'ombre du mur, et faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'agressais cet homme qui n'avait rien demandé.

« -Surprise, motherfucka ! » dis-je, avant de lui filer un marron, en plein au milieu de son visage surpris. J'entendis un craquement lugubre et je ne m'arrêtais pas pour savoir si c'était ma main ou son nez qui avait fait ce bruit. J'étais énervé, et il allait prendre cher, même si j'allais sûrement m'en prendre quelques une pour la route.  
« -Ef-Efpèffe d'enfoiwé ! » essaya de dire le sbire, avant de plonger sa main à la ceinture. Il retira une pokéball et fit sortir son compagnon de sa prison de métal. Un seul pokémon ? Qui était-ce ? Dans mes souvenirs, le garde qu'on affrontait, en bas, n'avait pas un mais deux pokémons...  
« -Rafaffa ! Bouffe le ! » s'exclama alors avec véhémence cet individu qui avait le nez en compote. C'était bien son nez et non ma main qui avait pris, du coup ? Rassurant dans un sens.  
« -Voltaire, reviens ! Mars, occupe toi de ses pokémons ! » Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait, d'utiliser un pokémon instable, mais peut-être que de voir que je pouvais aussi me battre allait le raisonner ? Une espèce de respect mutuel entre combattant ? J'espérais sincèrement que sa colère envers moi était due à cela, parce que sinon, nous allions passer un mauvais quart d'heure, avec le reste du groupe, si mon pokémon se retournait contre nous... Il obéit, cette fois-ci, pourtant, et administra un poing au rat, qui l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Ratatta contra alors, avec une attaque Morsure, au genou de mon pokémon, qui hurla, se débattant pour enlever ce rongeur violet de son articulation. Apparemment, il n'essaya pas assez fort, puisque cette attaque... Lui arracha la rotule ? La bile monta d'un coup quand je vis le rat cracher une boule ronde, jaunâtre, dégoulinante de sirop... Ce n'était pas du sirop, c'était du sang, le sang de MON pokémon. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon pokémon dans cet état !

« -Nosferapti, prends la pokéball qu'il a en main ! » fit alors une voix, qui semblait appartenir à un autre monde à cause de l'écho naturel. Le sbire, une deuxième pokéball ouverte à la main, eut un sourire horrible, qui me rappela que c'était quand même des criminels qui aimaient se battre, et surtout, qui aimaient torturer.  
Je n'eus malheureusement pas la joie de dire que j'avais esquivé l'attaque sournoise de la chauve-souris, qui me subtilisa la pokéball de Mars, pour la donner à son maître. Oh non...

« -Mars ! Reviens ! Laisse Voltaire et Hermès s'en charger ! Fais pas le con Mars, écoute moi une seule putain de fois dans ta vie ! » hurlai-je, pris d'une panique qui me gelait de l'intérieur. C'était une sensation tiraillante, mes tempes battaient fort, et la vue de la rotule arrachée de mon singe ne fit que me mettre plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà. Ce dernier se retourna. Ses yeux me firent pleurer. Il n'était pas en colère. Il était résigné, et me faisait silencieusement signe qu'il allait tuer ces enfoirés, pendant qu'on continuerait à avancer. Depuis quand ce putain de singe ne pensait pas à sa gueule et aux combats ?! Ravalant mes larmes, je lui hurlais dessus. Je lui rappelais que j'étais le dresseur et non l'inverse, JE donnais les ordres, je lui avais dis de revenir, et il allait revenir ! Il pencha sa tête, puis, en baissant au maximum de ses capacités actuelles... Ramassa sa rotule... Et la jeta de toutes ses maigres forces sur sa pokéball. Cette dernière explosa dans les mains du Rocket, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de situation. Personne, d'ailleurs, ne pensait qu'il ferait ça. Il n'y eut pas de différences notables, sinon qu'il hurla. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi féroce, puissant. Un vrai dieux en manque de sang. Il regarda ses adversaire, je ne pouvais voir son regard, mais aux vues des réaction, je m'imaginais bien mon fier Mars leur faire le Regard Noir le plus puissant que le monde ai vu. Même le Rocket semblait affecté. Mars venait de leur empêcher toute fuite. Il venait de nous libérer l'accès à la suite de l'histoire. N'enfonçant pas plus le clou, je saisis le bras de Jenny et Melodie, et les traînais pour avancer. Sans même les regarder, je savais que cette scène digne d'un mauvais film gore, les avait marquées. Je pensais pouvoir raisonnablement dire que je ne me rendais pas encore bien compte de ce qu'il se passait. En passant à côté du sbire qui ne pouvait que nous regarder partir, je lui crachais au visage. Je ne pouvais pas non plus le toucher. Si je lançais mon poing, le Regard Noir de Mars ne servirait à rien, puisque je serais à nouveau inclus dans le combat.

« -Je te jure, enflure. Je te retrouverais, et je te tuerais de mes mains, après avoir tué tes pokémons devant toi. » lui indiquais-je. Pas une menace, non. Une promesse. Nous le savions tout deux, et c'est sur le teint blafard de cette raclure que je partis, emportant avec moi tout le reste du groupe. Ma tête penchée vers l'avant. Des gouttes d'eau salées coulant le long de mes joues, et tombant en un rythme irrégulier sur le sol terreux de la caverne, qui sera le tombeau du Dieu de la Guerre.

En continuant à marcher vers la sortie, qui n'était qu'à quelques part, de nouveaux Rockets étaient en vue.  
« -Voltaire, c'est à ton tour. Grille leurs pokémons. On ne va pas faire les cons, cette fois... » fis-je, d'une voix lasse et sans réel timbre. J'étais déconnecté de la réalité. Ce jeu semblait si réel... Et ces émotions étaient certainement réelles, pas que les miennes, mais cette de Voltaire, aussi, qui me regardait avec un air attristé. C'est vrai... Je n'étais pas le seul à perdre quelqu'un qui m'accompagnait dans nos aventures. Voltaire, lui, avait perdu un ami qui aimait se battre. Un ami qui avait une fougue telle qu'il balayait tout sur son passage. Un ami qui était invincible, surpuissant. Un ami indépendant... Un ami qui se sacrifia pour les autres... Je comprenais sa douleur mieux que quiconque d'autre, et après un acquiescement de sa part, il partit affronter les deux dresseurs, pendant qu'on suivait tous, en marchant, derrière lui. Les combats avaient été vite expédié, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ni de ça, ni d'une « facilité » théorique du jeu. Facilité mon cul oui ! J'avais perdu un pokémon ! Ce n'était pas mon starter, mais c'était tout comme ! Il m'avait aidé pendant cette embuscade des Ratatta, sur le chemin du Bourg Palette, il m'avait aidé, pendant le séjour dans la forêt de Jade... Ensemble, nous avions vaincu allègrement l'arène de Pierre et obtenu notre premiers badge de la région, mon premier badge dans ce monde ! J'avais été tellement content à ce moment là... J'avais perdu un ami et un combattant hors-du-commun. J'aurais ma revanche. J'aurais ma vengeance.

Les deux sbires paralysés par Voltaire et dépouillés de leurs biens par mes mains, nous continuâmes à avancer. Personne ne pipait mot, et c'était normal après ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'arrêtais un moment, m'appuyant contre le mur. Arc-boutant ma personne vers le sol, le dos courbé, je lâchais toute ma tristesse et ma peine, ainsi que mon dégoût, par le biais de la bille qui s'était enfin décidée à sortir. Le tête me tournait, mais c'était supportable.  
« -Bah alors ? Ton repas ne passe pas ? » me demanda une voix féminine. Si c'était Mélodie, je lui cassais les dent ! Me relevant, la vision un peu trouble, je regardais qui osait se moquer ouvertement du sacrifice de Mars. Julia. Bien malgré moi, j'eus un sourire. Pas un sourire avenant, non, surtout pas. Un sourire sinistre, qui donnait froid dans le dos. Revanche pour avant-hier. Voltaire se plaça machinalement face à elle. Je n'avais pas besoin de dire grand chose. Il lança une attaque cage-éclair, sans laisser le temps à notre adversaire d'ouvrir la bouche. Sa bouche s'étira également en un sourire, pendant que le mien se changeait en grimace. Elle avait été protégé par une barrière. Encore ce ! Je regardais un peu partout, mais je ne le voyais pas.

Comprenant le but de mes regards fuyants, elle claqua des doigts, toujours souriante.  
« -Tu l'as tué, je te rappelle, au musée, il y a maintenant deux jours. » Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une claque. Ressentait-elle aussi ce que je... Non, c'était une Rocket, une Rocket, aussi souriante et particulière soit-elle ne ressentait rien, pour ses pokémon, sinon un besoin de les utiliser.  
« -Et alors ? Tu t'en servais de toute façon, c'était pas non plus comme si vous étiez am- ... » Cette fois, c'était une véritable claque qui m'arrêta dans ma phrase. Elle pleurait. Elle souriait, mais elle pleurait également. A cause du ?  
« -N'évoque même pas ce souvenir. Venant de ta bouche, ça insulte SA mémoire. Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui, n'est que justice. Je ne t'affronterais pas non plus, cette fois-ci. Je sais qu'une perte est dure à digérer. Aussi, si tu t'en relèves, là, je t'enfoncerais encore plus, en tuant tous tes pokémons. Touche à ma famille, et je te détruirais, c'est simple comme bonjour, mais toi, non, tu as tué mon premier pokémon, le pokémon que j'aimais le plus. Tu payeras pour ça, soit en sûr. Mais pour le moment, pour l'instant... » Plus elle parlait, plus l'ombre de son visage s'agrandissait, elle semblait de plus en plus en colère, dangereuse. C'était la Rocket la plus dangereuse qu'il y ait, elle n'avait pas une mentalité de PNJ, les Rocket n'avaient réellement aucune compassion pour leurs pokémons, aucuns sentiments, aucunes relations autre qu'esclave-maître. Elle avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose, dans son attitude, son regard porté sur vous, qui vous transperçait... C'était réel. Réel et non artificiel, réel comme l'était le regard haineux qu'elle me jetait au visage, alors que son visage s'était muré dans un sourire un peu glauque. C'était un mauvais jeu d'acteur, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas été programmé pour faire cela. Et c'était loin d'être rassurant pour moi, ni pour personne d'autre. Cette Rocket là, pouvait littéralement me tuer quand elle le voudrait, elle savait que je n'arriverais pas à gérer la situation, pourtant, elle me laissait vivre, comme si... Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu … C'était ce que je pensais, et ce qu'elle pensait aussi !  
Elle se retourna, cracha par terre, et se fit téléporter. Cette sortie, mis à part le cracha, était tellement cool... Mais pas assez pour me faire me poser des questions. La plus grande et plus inquiétante étant : Étais-je un connard ? Un monstre qui ne se souciait pas de la vie des autres pokémons que les siens ? Avais-je raison de tuer les pokémons des Rockets ? Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à faire ça ? Quel but ? Finir le jeu ? Détruire mentalement ces gens qui étaient des hommes également ? J'étais encore une fois en train de pédaler dans la semoule, je n'avançais pas. Pire encore, je m'enfonçais dans un flot incessant de questions, dont je n'avais pas les réponses. Je me perdais dans mes pensées, mais une main salvatrice se posa alors sur mon épaule.  
« -Ce n'est pas ta faute. » me dit Jenny, avec un sourire réconfortant . Je savais que c'était faux, elle le savais aussi, mais pourtant, ça faisait du bien. Acceptant ses mots, je me relevais, et Voltaire revint sur mon épaule. Lui aussi, se sentait mal, mais uniquement parce que Mars était mort, à l'heure qu'il était. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour les autres pokémons, ils étaient une menaces pour lui, et une menace pour moi, instinct de conservation et protection de son territoire, en somme. Louable, mais pas morale. Après, à savoir si une souris avait une morale..

Nous reprîmes la route, mais je m'arrêtais au milieu du chemin qu'il restait entre nous et la sortie. Julia avait fait tomber quelque chose. Deux choses, pour être exact. Première chose, évidement, était un fossile. Le fossile Nautile. Est-ce-que le jeu faisait une allusion à quelque chose qui se passait actuellement, sur les réseaux sociaux dans mon monde ? Ou simple coïncidence ? Trop fatigué pour penser, je le fourrais dans mon sac. Le deuxième objet, par contre, était beaucoup plus mystérieux. Il s'agissait d'un disque. Blanc, avec l'indication « 1 » dessus, gravé. Si je me doutais de ce que cet objet était, je n'en dis rien, et le rangeais également dans mon sac, sans ménagement. Au moins, cela me ferait économiser un voyage. Finalement, la sortie était à portée de main. Je m'attendais à ce que les deux clowns sortent de nul part, pour nous défier, et j'avais pas le moral pour combattre. Heureusement pour nous, ces deux types sans talents particuliers ne vinrent jamais et nous arrivâmes sans plus de rencontre à l'extérieur de ce tunnel maudit dont je tentais sans succès d'oublier l'existence.

La route passa sans que je m'en rende compte, et Mélodie, blanche et calme, pour une fois, nous remercia de tout son cœur. Je n'en avais rien a faire, et la salua d'une main levée, mollasse. Automatiquement, Jenny et moi allâmes vers le centre pokémon. La ville était grande, mais mon « associée » me guidait quand j'allais dans une mauvaise direction. Sans plus d'encombre, je posais mes trois pokéballs dans la machine de soin automatisée. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à affronter le regard glacé de la Joëlle d'Azuria. Pas maintenant. Demain, peut-être. Sans écouter ce que la Jenny et la Joëlle se disaient, je montais à l'étage. Une fois arrivé sur le seuil d'une porte au hasard, je me souvenais que je n'avais pas de clés. J'allais devoir redescendre ? Quoique... Le sol semblait confortable. Posant mon sac et déposant Voltaire dessus, je m'assis à même la moquette. Une petite patte jaune se posa sur ma cuisse, me faisant relever les yeux vers mon pokémon.  
« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Volt'... On va s'en sortir... Tout va aller bien... » J'avais plus dis cela pour moi, mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce que Voltaire voulait de moi. Il me lâcha une mini-décharge électrique. Cette décharge me fit me relever, lui jetant un regard outré.  
« -Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu veux me tu... » le mot était resté coincé dans la gorge. Avais-je peur ? Triste, peut-être ? Non, rien de tout ça, j'étais TERRIFIE à l'idée que mon voyage soit peut-être mortel, autant pour moi que pour mes pokémons. J'avais tout juste eut le temps de m'attacher à Mars qu'il... Non... Il n'était PAS mort !  
« -Je connais Mars aussi bien que toi ! Jamais il ne se laisserait abattre comme ça ! Je suis sûr que cet enfoiré à juste fait ça pour avoir l'air héroïque, il va revenir, la fourrure rougeâtre, et un cri plus tard, Joëlle lui aura remis sa rotule ! Il est VIVANT ! » commençais-je à hurler. Le centre pokémon était probablement vide, puisque mes cris ne réveillèrent personne. Il était 4h du matin. Dire qu'il y avait une heure à peine, nous étions dans un autre centre pokémon... L'adrénaline qui avait découlé de mon instant de colère repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, me sapant de mon énergie. Je m'écroulais de nouveau sur le sol, à côté de mon premier pokémon, qui avait les yeux qui brillaient. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Un tas de pixel ne pleurait pas...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Blanche Colombe

_**Bonjour à tous! J'ai du retard ( techniquement non, je n'avais pas annoncé de date mais j'ai quand même du vous faire patienter un certain temps pour vous fournir ce chapitre 6! Je vous préviens, le chapitre 7, assez lourd, va lui aussi mettre du temps, mais comme Kathlerria par exemple me l'avait conseillé, j'ai un peu revu l'aspect du chapitre, pour lui donner un air plus aéré. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'ai hâte de vous entendre pour ce chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire ( et qui arrivait au moment où j'ai instauré mon forum pour répondre aux reviews)**_

_**Bref, ici et maintenant, je vous envois la suite des aventures de Clyde et son équipe !**_

_**Edit : WHAOW ! Alors en quelques mots pour l'état de la fanfiction actuellement, niveau lecteurs/ ce qui est écrit/ la correction et don le prochain update...**_

**705 VIEWERS ! Truc de fous, je sors le champomy là!**  
**108... C'est le nombre de PAGES que fait ma fanfiction, sur Open Office, avec du Times New Roman taille 12 ! C'est plus le champomy, là, c'est carrément le champagne!**

**J'ai actuellement 9 chapitre fini, donc 3 qui ne sont pas encore corrigés, le chapitre 7, ma charmante et gentille Bêta Worz s'en charge, et comprenez la, c'est pas facile de corriger des monstres comme ça! entre 10 et 16 page LE chapitre, surtout que je fais plus de faute qu'un Rappeur ayant sauté toute ses classes de primaire.**

_**Mais encore une fois MERCI! D'ailleurs, un des chapitres suivant est en fait le chapitre qui m'a le plus fait triper à écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite!**_

(Extrait du chapitre 7 à la fin de ce chapitre!)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Blanche colombe.

Le réveil fut un vrai enfer. Non pas que je m'étais réveillé sur le sol, non, Jenny m'avait apparemment transporté dans une chambre, seul. Voltaire pour seule compagnie. Lui, et mes deux autres pokéballs. Hermès, la Rouccoups et Mar... Sulla, la Magicarpe. Aujourd'hui, j'allais l'entrainer, pour qu'elle arrive au niveau 20, et qu'elle puisse évoluer en Léviator. 500 pokédollars pour une daube qu'on pouvait attraper avec une canne à pêche, c'était un peu cher, mais bon, c'était soutenir les petits commerces, j'étais assez riche pour me le permettre.  
Toute fois, la motivation manquait. Voltaire aussi, semblait épuisé, car il ne se réveilla même pas quand je sortis du lit. Bah. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Prenant mes deux autres pokéballs, je sortis de la pièce, la verrouillant. Il pourrait toujours sortir, étant donné que la fenêtre de ma chambre était ouverte. J'avais dormis avec la porte fermée à clés. Étrange, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir fermée, pourtant.

Descendant dans le Lobby, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un personnage que je ne souhaitais pas voir.  
« -Utopy... » fis-je, le voyant me fixer.  
« -Tiens, le minable ! Alors, ça se rend compte qu'on arrive pas à tenir la cadence ? T'es tout pâle. » dit-il, un sourire affiché sur son visage. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait. S'en faisait-il pour moi ? Le sourire moqueur n'était pas honnête, un peu forcé peut-être ?

« -Je t'explique, mais seulement si tu viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » lui rétorquai-je, cassant. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire des tours d'esprit. Cela sembla le surprendre, aussi, il récupéra ses pokémons de la machine de soin automatisée, et me suivit sans rien dire. Je sortis un paquet de cigarette, l'allumant avec le briquet que le leader de la Team Rocket m'avait offert. Savourant l'ironie avec ma nicotine quotidienne, j'eus un rictus âpre. Ce n'était pas un cadeau, mais un avertissement, je m'en rendais compte, maintenant. J'en proposais une à Utopy, qui refusa poliment, en disant qu'il n'aimait pas fumer. Compréhensible, mais depuis QUAND le rival était-il poli ? Il devait vraiment s'en faire, pour ne pas me vanner, comme le script voudrait qu'il le fasse. Nous marchâmes un instant, dans les rues et ruelles de la citée bleue. L'air était un peu tendu, mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ma perception ou de la situation, que je ressentais ce genre de malaise. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul, puisque mon rival me dévisageait avec insistance. Finissant enfin mon bâtonnet nocif pour mes poumons, j'expirais la dernière bouffée, en regardant le volute de fumée s'envoler au loin en chevauchant les vents invisible.  
« -Mars est... » commençais-je. Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Encore. Il fallait que je me force ! « ...Mo-Mort... » finis-je, après un effort considérable, de ma part.

« -Oh... Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. Regrettait-il vraiment de m'avoir vanné ce matin ? Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, comme pour voir s'il mentait ou pas. Cela dut l'énerver, parce qu'il continua à parler, sur la défensive.  
« -Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Mais tu n'es pas le seul, non plus, à avoir un pokémon qui est mort ! J'avais capturé un … Ratattac. Il n'a pas duré plus de 3 combats, sur le pont. J'avais fais le défi pour prouver ma valeur, mais le poison... Ah, le poison... » débita-t-il. Parler de son compagnon tombé au combat le faisait souffrir, mais il arrivait à en parler, quand même. Je ne savais pas si c'était admirable, ou horrible de sa part, parler d'un camarade comme d'un corps... Même si techniquement, il était devenu un corps...  
« -Comment arrives-tu à oublier ? » lui posais-je, alors, l'air désespéré. J'avais passé la nuit la plus horrible de toute ma vie, je n'avais cessé de revoir la scène, ce regard, condamné, mais déterminé, de Mars, mon pokémon. Il m'avait montré là toute l'étendue de sa valeur. Il s'était dressé, de lui-même, face à mon adversaire, me protégeant de son corps et l'empêchant de nous poursuivre. J'avais promis de venir me venger, et je le ferais. Utopy me regarda un moment, silencieux. Il semblait chercher une réponse à cette question qui devait l'avoir perturbée.  
« -Tu ne peux pas oublier. Tu n'oublieras jamais son visage, sa dernière expression avant de mourir. Ce regard déterminé à te protéger. Mon Ratattac est tombé quand j'ai traversé le mont Sélénite, attaqué par un Rocket, qui s'est ensuite enfui. Jamais ne n'oublierais son visage, ni à cette enflure, ni à mon pokémon. Tous les soirs, depuis que c'est arrivé, je revois la scène. Tu n'oublies pas. Tu regardes devant toi, et tu continues. N'oublie pas, Clyde. Tu n'as pas que ta personne dans la vie. Tu dois t'occuper aussi de tes pokémons. » déclara-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne me regardait pas, mais il aurait vu à quel point ses mots me touchaient. Il avait, encore une fois, visé juste. Notre promenade nous avaient mené face au pont Pépite. Sur ce pont gigantesque, assez large pour s'y faire s'allonger 3 Ronflex, se trouvaient 5 dresseurs. Nous nous arrêtâmes, nous jaugeant du regard. Le script allait nous faire nous battre, alors que nous venions d'avoir une discussion sur la mort de nos pokémon ? C'était injuste !  
Effectivement, mon rival prit la parole, et ce n'était étrangement pas sa voix, enfin, pas celle qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, douce et pleine de douleurs encore récentes, mais une voix plus... Haïssable. Le script le faisait passer pour le dernier des fumiers, alors qu'en fait, il était tout à fait normal, en dehors de ces sessions là !

« - Clyde ! J'ai chopé un tas de pokémons méga puissants et ultra balèzes ! Fais-moi voir c'que t'as, p'tit minable ! » récita-t-il alors. Un truc clochait. Pourquoi le jeu avait permit cette discussion, si c'était pour finalement nous faire se taper dessus ? En plus, je n'avais pas Voltaire avec moi ! Regardant rapidement l'état de mes pokémons, je me félicitais intérieurement de les avoir soignés tout de même, mais il n'y avait qu'Hermès, qui pouvait se battre... Sulla était niveau 9, et je doutais qu'elle évolue pendant ce combat... Qui était lancé. Utopy envoya avec sa classe habituelle la pokéball de son Roucool, qui semblait minuscule, comparé à mon rapace personnel.  
« -Tiens, toi aussi, tu as à oiseau ? Je croyais que t'en avais peur ? » me demanda, un peu surpris, Utopy. Non, je n'avais pas peur des piafs... A moins que le programme ne fasse réferrence à une phobie de Red, enfin, du protagoniste ? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient amis, avant que tout ne dégénère et que je prenne la place du jeune adulte.  
« -Hum... Oui ? Bah, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, je suppose... » répondis-je, prudent. Je ne voulais pas que ce combat signe l'arrêt de mort d'un des rescapés de mon équipe. Aussi, paniqué à cette idée, je me mis à réfléchir sur la marche à suivre. Le problème, c'était que je n'avais pas le temps de penser. Son Roucool commença son offensive, sans même attendre l'ordre de son dresseur. Mince ! Il était déjà habitué au combat ! Hermès s'en sortait pas trop mal, de son côté, puisque mon oiseau géant esquivait la plupart de ses attaques. Elle fut toutefois touchée par une attaque Vive-Attaque, qui cassa le rythme du combat. Ne sachant quoi faire, j'ordonnais à mon pokémon de faire une succession de Vive-Attaque, à son tour, pour esquiver les offensives de sa pré-évolution. Finalement, Hermès sembla en avoir marre d'esquiver, et attaqua d'elle même. Elle jeta du sable dans l'œil de son adversaire, et lui fonça dessus pendant que ce dernier se frottait les yeux avec ses deux appendices emplumés. Utopy eut un rictus amusé, voyant l'état de mon pokémon. C'était vrai que mon Roucoups avait eut du mal face à son Roucool... Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Là, ça me frappa : Il n'agissait pas en fonction d'un script ou d'un quelconque scénario ! Il faisait ça pour me faire surpasser cette peur du combat ! C'était osé, et surtout, très dangereux pour mes pokémons...  
« -Sabelette, en avant ! » fit-il. Tiens, il avait un Sabelette ? Ne notant pas plus que ça cet oubli de ma part, j'ordonnais à Hermès de prendre de la hauteur. Il voulait de la combattivité, il allait en avoir ! Je n'allais pas perdre un nouveau pokémon aussi rapidement !

« -Hermès, va plus haut et ensuite, pique sur lui, attrape le avec tes serres et écrase-le au sol ! » J'étais encore en train de tenter le diable, c'était une attaque de type Vol de haut niveau, mais j'avais confiance. Hermès pouvait terrasser cette belette minuscule ! Mon pokémon me regarda, comme si j'avais raconté une monstruosité absolue, mais s'exécuta tout de même.  
« -Sabelette, Tunnel ! » Mince ! Il avait prévu le coup ! Du coup, mon pokémon allait louper son attaque...  
« -Hermès, reste dans les airs ! » ordonnais-je, pour contrer cette attaque bien pensée, de mon rival. Je devais vite penser à un moyen d'attaquer, sans quoi, mon pokémon serait en mauvaise posture. En effet, je me doutais bien que mon pokémon ne pourrait rester indéfiniment dans les airs, même s'il ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir plus que ça. Une bataille de tranchée. Comment faire pour faire sortir ce truc de sous le sol ? Mes méninges allant à fond, je regardais le terrain autour de nous. Il y avait un pont, de l'eau donc. Un idée, un peu folle, germa dans mon cerveau. Je la hurlais alors, pour être sur que tout le monde l'entende. Utopy y comprit.  
« -HERMES ! Vas chercher de quoi transporter de l'eau et submerge moi ce tunnel ! On va la faire sortir, cette taupe ! » L'idée, en revanche, était toute autre. La peur. Je devais jouer sur la peur. Si le dresseur comprenait la situation, il ferait sortir son pokémon. Voyant l'air blafard d'Utopy, je vis tout de suite que mon plan fonctionnait. Il ordonna à son Sabelette de sortir tout de suite de son souterrain, et le miracle arriva. Mon piaf avait compris ma manœuvre, et c'était caché de notre vue, pour venir attaquer en fourbe cette petite créature toute mignonne. Adieu Sabelette, enfin, bonne nuit, plutôt, je ne voyais pas de sang, mais je me doutais bien qu'il ne pourrait plus combattre, et au passage, mon Roucoups avait appris la base de l'Aéropiqué. Osé, mais efficace. Par contre, je voyais vite les effets de cette attaque puissante, sur mon pokémon : Il faiblissait, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de prouesses techniques. Je mis ça sur le compte de l'inexpérience et programmait une séance d'entraînement à l'Aéropiqué, quand le jeu nous laisserait un moment de répit.

Mon rival sortit alors son troisième pokémon, sans dire un mot, mais je voyais son sourire, plus éloquant qu'un discours : Il s'amusait et prenait son pied à me combattre. Je n'osais pas l'avouer, mais moi aussi, j'avais une sorte de frisson. Le combat à mort de pokémons qui pouvaient être considérés comme étant ma famille dans ce monde pixelisé, étrangement, me faisait avoir des piques d'adrénaline. Si j'étais un connard, je commençais à l'admettre, en tout cas ! Je commençais à voir pourquoi Red était parti s'entraîner et tester les meilleurs dresseurs, sur le Mont Argent. Il voulait du défi. Il voulait ressentir ce genre d'adrénaline qu'on ne ressentait qu'en face d'un adversaire digne de ce nom. Il avait dû se dire que ceux qui arrivaient pour le défier au Conseil des 4 n'étaient pas assez bons, pour prendre la peine de rester à ne rien faire. Je lui donnais totalement raison. Rien n'était aussi bon que cette adrénaline. Même le sexe n'était pas aussi prenant que cette sensation de puissance, de danger, de... Vie ! Je me sentais vivant. Un rire sortit de ma bouche, sans que j'y fasse attention. Je me prenais vraiment au jeu. J'adorais combattre mon rival, et ça devait sûrement être son cas aussi ! C'était donc pour ça, qu'à sa façon, il m'aidait, pour pouvoir ensuite continuer à se battre contre moi. Il était potentiellement un connard, mais restait un bon ami. Je me demandais alors comment j'avais pu vivre, sans cette sensation d'existence... La facilité du jeu, Le jeu, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance à mes yeux, maintenant. Je vivais ! Je survivais ! C'était une sensation extraordinaire !

« -Tu vas rire longtemps comme ça, ou on peut continuer le match ? Il me reste encore 2 pokémons pour t'abattre, et je sais qu'il t'en reste deux, ton Roucoups comprit dans le lot. On continue, donc ? »  
Le regardant, un peu abasourdis par la tournure des événements et ma soudaine révélation un peu psychopathe, j'acquiesçais, en laissant Hermès sur le terrain. Utopy avait-il mal prit le fait que j'ai ri ? Ou alors avait-il comprit pourquoi je riais, justement ?

Le combat continua donc et l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Je vis le pokémon en face de moi, que mon Rival avait sortit, et je revis instantanément la scène d'hier. Utopy avait envoyé un … Ratatta. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Non, m'étais-je alors dis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et en y repensant, il m'avait dit avoir perdu un Ratattac. Ce Ratatta devait donc être sa progéniture ? Les avaient-ils capturés en même temps ? Ou alors la Ratattac était enceinte au moment où Utopy l'avait capturée ? Je lui poserais la question après le duel.

« -Hermès, Vive-Attaque, et enchaine avec une Tornade, envois-moi ce rongeur voler contre le pillier du pont ! » ordonnais-je. Je ne voulais pas que le combat dur trop longtemps, déjà la bile remontait dans ma gorge et c'était le teint livide que j'observais le minuscule rat violet se faire emporter par le tumulte d'attaque de mon pokémon. J'espérais que cela suffirait pour mettre hors-combat ce pokémon que je n'appréciais pas tellement, et qui en plus, m'avait privé de mon meilleur combattant. Rationalisant, je me disais que ce n'était pas CE pokémon, mais un pokémon de son espèce... Enfin, c'était du pareil au même ! Un Ratatta était un rat violet, et c'était tout. Sans surprise, ce rongeur se fit anéantir face à mon rapace, et il n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter l'attaque que mon rival avait hurlé à son arrivée sur le terrain. Je voyais qu'Hermès, faiblissant, tenait toujours debout, c'était tant mieux, parce qu'il restait encore le pokémon de départ d'Utopy... Son Evoli. Il l'envoya sans plus de cérémonie, et c'est un jeune mais fringant pokémon brun qui sortit du rayon rouge de la pokéball.

« Evo ! » fit-il, en se tournant vers son dresseur.  
« -Oui, Evoli, c'est lui, le premier dresseur que nous avons affronté, et oui, donne tout ce que t'as ! » répondit alors Utopy, un faible sourire, et l'air entendu avec son pokémon. Je n'aimais pas trop la tournure des événements. « Utilise ta tête pour le mettre à terre et enchaîne le au sol ! » ordonna-t-il, en pointant mon pokémon du doigt. L'art du spectacle était fort en lui... Mais je le comprenais, c'était jouissif, d'être aux commandes d'un pokémon qui pouvait faire à peut-près tout ce que nous souhaitions...

« - Hermès, Jet de sable et saute va sur le côté pour éviter son attaque ! » Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, allant sur le côté après avoir jeté sa poignée de sable dans les yeux de son adversaire. Pour le moment, tout ce passait bien...  
« - Evoli ! Jet de sable, toi aussi, pendant que tu réajustes ta visée ! » dit alors Utopy, brisant en multiple morceaux mon rêve de victoire facile. Si Hermès ne pouvait pas attaquer, j'allais devoir la changer contre... Sulla ? Non, c'était impensable, ce n'était qu'un Magicarpe, et donc, j'aurais... Perdu ?

« -Hermès, attention à toi ! » Malheureusement, l'attaque Jet de sable ennemie toucha également sa cible et nous furent, Utopy et moi, réduits à regarder deux pokémon aveuglés se foncer dessus, et se louper, pendant de longues minutes. De temps en temps, un coup partait, mais sans réelle force derrière. Ce combat durait depuis trop longtemps. J'ordonnais, un peu paniqué, une énième Vive-Attaque, qui, cette fois, toucha, pile au niveau de sa tête, l'adversaire. Cela me rassura quelqu peu, puisque mon équipe était à nouveau avantagée. Certes, c'était un faible avantage, mais ce n'était pas rien. Je reprenais espoir, au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait. Bien que le duel d'aveugle n'avait pas duré depuis plus d'une ou deux minutes, il me semblait pourtant qu'une éternité c'était déroulée entre le début de mon match et ce moment précis. Il était plus que temps d'en finir, mes nerfs encore à vif avec la rencontre inopinée de ce Ratatta qui me rappelait... Non, il ne fallait pas y penser maintenant. Plus tard, avec une cigarette et probablement un peu d'alcool, seul, dans ma chambre, mais pas pendant qu'un autre de mes pokémons risquait sa vie. Rester concentré !

« -Evoli, arrête toi, et enroule toi dans ta queue ! » hurla alors le rival, avec un sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon. Regardant le petit pokémon s'exécuter, je compris ce que voulait faire mon rival. Mon oiseau était toujours aveuglé, et se cacher ainsi lui permettrait de pouvoir éclaircir sa vue, et pouvoir, par la même éviter les attaques tatillonnes de mon pokémon. Bien pensé, et je ne pouais pas faire grand chose. La chance allait encore une fois devoir être de mon côté. Je croisais les doigts, en ordonnant à Hermès une nouvelle Vive-Attaque... Mon oiseau comprit l'ordre, il était aveugle, et non sourd. Il fonça vers son adversaire, au pif le plus total... 2 mètres... Mes tempes battaient à tout rompre, gorgée d'adrénaline, perturbant ma perception des choses. Je ne voyais plus que nos deux pokémons, l'un, attaquant, l'autre, défensif, en boule. 1 mètre... La collision semblait bien partie ! Il allait le toucher ! Impact dans 3... un mouvement fugace provenant de notre adversaire capta mon attention. 2. L'animal se relevait ! Il voyait à nouveau ! 1...  
« -Rugissement ! » fit Utopy, au dernier moment. Quoi ? C'était tout ?!

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Utopy avait ordonné un Rugissement, qui, pourtant, eut l'effet escompté : Hermès décala au dernier moment, loupant son attaque. Non content de baisser notre puissance de feu, il l'avait fait louper son attaque, perturbant son équilibre en lui rugissant dans l'oreille. J'étais maudit, c'était maintenant un fait avéré !

« -Te décourage pas, Hermès ! Recommence, je sais qu'on peut le faire ! Écrase moi ce renardeau ! » clamai-je, avec véhémence. J'étais tout sauf sûr que le coup allait fonctionner, mais il fallait garder espoir...

Oui ! L'oiseau avait touché, et l'Evoli perdit encore une fois sa posture. En bonus, Hermès arriva même à l'aveugler en lui renvoyant encore une fois une flopée de sable dans les yeux. Ce pokémon avait de la ressource ! Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances, et mon pokémon n'avait pas fait plus de dégâts que s'il avait fait une charge. Je ne pouvais pas bourriner comme ça, il fallait penser stratégie.  
« -Evoli, continue de l'affaiblir avec ton rugissement ! » ordonna Utopy, il voyait bien que plus le temps passait, et moins nos attaques étaient efficaces... Bougre, que ce système me faisait chier ! Et en plus, bizarrement, toute les attaques de mon adversaires faisaient mouches ! Même avec du sable dans les yeux, sa voix était toujours aussi agaçante ! Je t'en ficherais, du « Evo ! » moi ! Une tornade plus tard, et l'Evoli vola dans le décors sans plus de cérémonie. Si je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer directement, peut-être que le choc contre le poteau pouvait nous permettre la victoire... Evoli fut prit dans les vents déferlants qu'Hermès avait levé. Il tint bon, toute fois, et eut même l'audace d'utiliser sa queue pour envoyer des pierres à mon pokémon. Il était increvable, ce pokémon, ma parole ! Et le niveau d'énergie qu'affichait la pokéball d'Hermès faiblissait régulièrement, atteignant l'orange... Paniquant, je demandais à Hermès de tout mettre dans une dernière attaque. Utopy, lui, ordonna à son premier pokémon de tenir le coup, face au plus gros coup de vent que j'avais jamais vu. Une véritable tornade, une vraie, bien qu'étrangement, le pont tenu bon, s'abattit sur notre stade improvisé. Le pauvre pokémon s'envola, valsant contre ce fier et fidèle poteau du pont, qui, solide, le réceptionna avec violence. Un seul coup, et le pokémon tomba, évanoui, mais vivant, au sol. Soulagé, je récupérais mon pokémon, qui tomba de toute sa hauteur, pour s'échouer dans mes bras, l'air fière d'elle. J'eus un sourire de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à se faire toute l'équipe, même si elle était crevée, elle avait survécu. Je sortis ma pokéball et rentrais Hermès dans son abris. Je notais au passage que son niveau n'avait pas changé... Étrange... Le jeu avait réglé les soucis d'expérience trop vite acquise ?  
Mettant mon interrogation pour plus tard, je me dirigeais vers mon rival, qui préparait son dût, soit, une belle liasse de pokédollars. De quoi prendre ce qu'il fallait pour remonter le moral de toute la troupe !

« -Alors ? » fit-il, simplement. Cette fois, il n'avait pas sorti ses grands airs, il me regardait, l'air neutre, mais avait une sorte de lueur triste, comme s'il me regardait me débattre dans mes pensées.  
« -... Merci, Uto', on remettra ça ? Cette fois, Voltaire se fera une joie de participer au combat, et mon Magicarpe sera d'attaque pour te montrer que je sais faire en sorte que mes pokémons ne meurent plus. Merci encore et fais gaffe à toi et tes pokémons surtout ! » dis-je. J'étais sincère. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire sincèrement à un type exécrable comme lui que je lui souhaitais d'aller bien, et encore moins le remercier ! Et pourtant, je n'avais pas réfléchis plus que cela, en lui disant que j'étais reconnaissant, à faire combattre mon seul pokémon valide face à tout ces adversaires... Je devais m'entraîner, et l'entraînement commencerait dès que possible ! En parlant de cela, je devais avoir une discution avec Jenny, pour sa proposition de cours d'auto-défense, c'était tentant, même si je savais me battre, je n'avais jamais pris de cours en particulier. D'ailleurs, depuis quand une Jenny savait se battre ? J'avais toujours cru qu'elles ne se défendaient qu'avec leurs pokémons, mais après tout, c'était des représententes des forces de l'ordre, elle devaient sûrement avoir des... Atouts cachés ? Sans avoir l'air d'un pervers dégueulasse, je devais reconnaître que depuis que j'étais avec elle, dans cette aventure, ça partait un peu en sucette, pas dans tous les sens du termes, dommages d'ailleurs...

Mettant toutes ces pensées de côtés, je me concentrais sur le rival... Qui avait encore une fois disparu. Bon, ça, c'était fait. Que faire ? Entraîner Sulla ? Rentrer au centre pokémon ? L'entraînement et sûrement l'illogique la plus totale l'emportèrent, et je me dirigea vers les hautes herbes à l'entrée de la ville. Sortant encore une fois Hermès, qui semblait avoir un peu récupéré de son combat, je sortis une potion et lui administrait, aussitôt, l'oiseau s'envola, fit un tour d'honneur, et revient se poser sur... ma tête. La situation devenait de plus en plus surréaliste, d'instant en instant. Peut importe. Je sortis Sulla, à son tour, la Magicarpe sortait dans les airs, ce spectacle était pathétique. Soupirant et cachant mon visage avec la paume de ma main gauche, j'expliquais aux deux femelles de mon équipe qu'on allait s'entraîner, pour pouvoir survivre à la suite des événement. M'aventurant par la suite dans les hautes herbes, je pus alors faire la rencontre de la faune locale... Encore des putains de rats ! La colère remontait en moi, à chaque fois qu'un rat violet pointait le bout de son nez, et Sulla eut droit à un paquet d'expérience, grâce au carnage qu'Hermès faisait, avec ses serres et son bec. Tuant presque instantanément tout ses adversaires, l'oiseau et le poisson battaient les champs à la recherche d'adversaires de valeurs... je savais qu'elles ne trouveraient pas le moindre pokémon valable, aussi, je m'assis sur un rocher qui traînait à même le sol, sous un arbre, et je sortis mon paquet de cigarette et ce fameux briquet. J'allumais mon calmant toxique, et m'attardais un peu sur cet objet magnifique que mon Némésis actuel m'avait offert. Le briquet, ressemblant à un briquet à essence, comme ceux de notre monde avait une gravure finement ouvrée, représentant un des trois oiseaux légendaires, celui de feu, Sulfura. Au dos, pas grand chose, le briquet était épuré de tout autre ornement. Enfin, sous le briquet, un simple symbole me fait monter la moutarde au nez : « R » Rocket... Ainsi, ils fabriquait les briquet ? Comment ça marchait ? À gaz de Smogo inflammable ? Ils avaient une Attaque Feu Follet qui maintenait la capacité à faire du feu ? Je me promis de me renseigner plus en détail. Regardant rapidement mes pokéballs pour voir l'état de mes pokémons, je voyais qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien. Sulla avait monté 3 niveaux, avec cet entraînement intensif, et pourrait bientôt charger, et se faire sa propre expérience sur le terrain. Plus que 3 autres niveaux. Il allait falloir s'armer de patience. J'intimais mes pokémons de revenir. Apparemment, Sulla pouvait se déplacer rapidement sur le sol, quand elle le voulait. Je sortis les derniers restes du Ratattac, et allumais un feu à l'aide de mon briquet. Il était l'heure de déjeuner, et mes pokémons semblaient ravis de cette pause salvatrice. Sulla ne semblait pas manger beaucoup, mais je savais que tout changerait, quand elle serait devenue un Leviator. Riant, j'imaginais la tête du vendeur, si je le recroisais un de ces jours...

« -Bon, les filles, on va s'y remettre après. Sulla, tu montes vite tes niveaux, c'est bien, mais j'ai un défi, pour vous deux. Enfin, pour toi, d'abord, Hermès. On va se faire le pont des cinq dresseurs. Sans Voltaire. Juste nous trois. Sulla pourra participer, tant qu'elle ne sera pas mise en danger. Crois moi, dans 7 niveaux minuscules, tu seras capable de te débrouiller toute seule, c'est pas si long que ça. On finit notre repas, et on y va ! » débitais-je, finissant le morceau de Ratattac entre mes mains, et jetant les restes au feu. Mes pokémons crièrent leur nom et finirent en vitesse leur repas. Apparemment, toutes deux avaient hâte de monter en puissance. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Sulla allait m'être utile, ô combien utile !

Le chemin retour se fit rapidement, je savais que le jeu ne pouvait pas m'autoriser à courir, mais j'emmerdais le jeu, je courais tout du long. Un peu essoufflé, je m'arrêtais, la pokéball de Sulla dans la main, en face du pont où, avec Utopy, nous avions livré un combat acharné, peu de temps auparavant.

Prennant mon courage à deux mains, mon oiseau volant juste derrière moi, je m'avançais pour manifester mon envie de défier les dresseurs qui me barraient la route.

« -Hum... Bon... » commençais-je. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le premier dresseur m'accosta. Un jeune homme, qui devait avoir environ 15 ou 16 ans, pas plus.

« -Voici le Pont Pépite ! Cinq dresseurs défendent ce pont ! Bats-nous et tu seras super content ! Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ? » m'annonça-t-il, avant de lancer son premier pokémon. Un Chenipan. Lançant d'abord Sulla, pour qu'elle bénéficie de l'expérience, je switchais automatiquement pour Hermès. Mon pokémon volatile se fit une joie, sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit, de balancer une attaque Tornade, qui fit voltiger le minuscule insecte dans l'eau. Une manche de gagnée. Le dresseur ne se démonta pas, et je changeais mon pokémon au même moment, pour remettre Sulla sur le terrain. Mon geste perturba mon adversaire, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'amusais à changer de pokémon comme ça, sans raisons apparentes. Il ne dit rien toute fois, et sortit son Aspicot. Ce dresseur était donc un dresseur insecte ? Je les avais attribué à un type de gamins qui avaient un panier et un filet à papillon à la main, grossière erreur, puisque la vie n'était pas aussi catégorique. Toujours était-il qu'Hermès, une fois sur le terrain, ne fit qu'une bouchée du vers jaunâtre face à lui. Même attaque, même destin que pour le Chenipan. Le dresseur le récupéra avec un rayon sortant de sa pokéball, et soupira. Il chercha ma récompense dans ses poches, et s'en alla soigner son équipe. J'avançais jusqu'au prochain dresseur, qui était une dresseuse. C'était une jeune fille qui avait une queue de cheval, un pantalon assez moulant et un chemisier blanc. L'envie de la jeter à l'eau me pris, comme ça, sans raison...

« -Je suis la seconde ! Ça ne rigole plus ! » Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle balança son premier pokémon face à mon poisson. Un Roucool. Hermès revint sur le terrain, et encore une fois, n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Une Vive-Attaque plus tard, et l'autre piaf était au tapis. L'action avait été trop rapide pour qu'elle ou moi ne puissions dire la moindre chose. Pas que cela me gêne, je voulais en finir vite, et faire l'Arène d'Azuria, pour que mes pokémons continuent de m'obéir. Le combat serait d'ailleurs à faire soit ce soir, soit demain à la première heure. J'irais régler ce détail après le combat de la Team Rocket, du moins, le recruteur.  
« -Nidoran, en avant ! » s'écria la jeunette, folle de rage d'être impuissante. Soupirant, je changeais encore mon pokémon pour Sulla, puis, immédiatement, Hermès. Le combat fut tout autant expéditif que le premier contre le Roucool. Le pokémon finit à l'eau, K-O. La dresseuse eut, par contre, la merveilleuse idée de PLONGER pour le récupérer. On voyait t... Hum ! Continuant ma traversée saccadée, je m'arrêtais pour attendre que le dresseur suivant arrête de se rincer l'eau sur sa comparse.

« -Ah, la belle paire de... HUM ! Je suis le troisième ! C'est pas gagné ! Mais merci au passage pour la vue au balcon ! » L'addition au script me fit sourire, et je ressortis encore une fois Sulla, qui... Semblait avoir prit du poids ? J'avais un Magicarpe obèse, à présent, génial. Regardant ses statistiques sur sa pokéball, je constatais qu'elle avait le niveau pour utiliser Charge. Elle était à présent niveau 16. Parfait, tout allait dans un sens qui me plaisait, et non, je n'allais pas encore risquer la peau de ma carpe, pas avant qu'elle se soit transformée en putain de géant des mers ! Je switchais donc rapidement avec Hermès, qui fit rapidement son travail. J'avais à peine eut le temps de distinguer l'opposant, mais je cru reconnaître un semblant de violet dans les serres d'Hermès. Un Ratatta, apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir de la rancune envers cette espèce. Et je doutais que ce rongeur démoniaque s'en sorte, s'il ne recevait pas de soin, si ce n'était pas trop tard, bien sûr. Sous le choc, le dresseur regarda son pokémon, puis, le fit rentrer dans son abri, pour le maintenir en vie, probablement. Il appela son prochain pokémon. Un SERPENT ! J'avais horreur des serpent, c'était ma principal phobie, et je pensais ne pas avoir à en affronter, mais c'était sans oublier le fameux Abo. Considérant tout cela comme étant un jeu, je n'avais pas fait attention, auparavant, mais... Ne sait-on jamais... Un serpent, c'est venimeux ! En tout cas, le corps reptilien d'Abo se matérialisa. Faisant mon manège traditionnel, maintenant, Sulla pointa le bout de son nez, puis Hermès fit le travail, je lui conseillais, toutefois d'utiliser exclusivement des Tornades, pour tenir le danger rampant loin d'elle, je n'avais pas d' comme je lui conseillais, elle lança une attaque Tornade, qui destabilisa son adversaire, qui s'enroula autour du poteau le plus proche. Une fois les vent calmé, le serpent était toujours là, et il fusa sur mon oiseau, le mordant fortement dans le jarret. Mon pokémon hurla et enchaîna avec une attaque Picpic pour faire lâcher prise à cette vermine sans pattes. Cette infamie lâcha prise, mais le mal était fait... Le poison se rependait dans l'organisme de mon pokémon. Je devais VITE finir ce combat, plus question de changer de pokémon en cours de route, il fallait vite rentrer au centre pokémon !  
« -Herm', Vive-Attaque ! Débarrasse nous rapidement de ce fumier ! Et prépare toi pou son prochain, c'est une putain de chauve souris ! » Mon adversaire stoppa son geste, quand il m'entendis. Oui, son pokémon suivant était un Nosferapti, mais je n'étais pas sensé le savoir.

« -Putain, mais ton pokémon m'a empoisonné Hermès, tu vas lancer ton bazar, oui ?! » lui hurlais-je alors, voyant qu'il était sous le choc. Je n'avais rien d'un touriste, ok, mais quand même, putain ! Il allait se dépêcher, oui ?!

« -Comment tu as... » commença-t-il. Mon pokémon s'était posé sur un poteau, la fatigue et le poison commençant à se faire sentir. Il DEVAIT en finir vite !  
« -Putain mais lance ! » le pressai-je. Il lança sa pokéball, et enfin, l'assaut divin de mon pokémon se lança, sans que son adversaire ne puisse même prononcer son nom... Fini, enfin ! Prenant l'argent des mains de mon adversaire toujours autant sur le cul, je fonçais sans me retourner en direction du Centre Pokémon. Regardant de temps en temps l'état de mon pokémon, priant pour y arriver à temps... Dans ma main droite, je voyais la barre de Vie d'Hermès qui tombait dans le orange... Le rouge... Il ne lui restait plus que 3 points de vie... M'arrêtant tout de suite, je fouillais dans mon sac. J'étais trop CON ! J'en avais acheté ! Putain mais quelle quiche ! Lui administrant d'urgence ce Nectar des Dieux, je pus respirer normalement quand je constatait que l'aspect franchement ignoble de la plaie de mon pokémon n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Allant tout de même au centre pokémon, pour soigner mon pokémon, je savais que j'allais devoir parler à Jenny, qui m'attendais probablement aussi avec Voltaire, qui dormait encore, quand je l'avais laissé, le matin même. J'étais vraiment le dernier des abrutis, quand même... Ma connerie avait failli coûter la vie à un autre de mes pokémons. Ce n'était pas un putain de jeu, bordel ! Soupirant, soulagé que le pire n'était pas arrivé, pourquoi n'avais-je pas fouillé avant dans mon sac ?

Me traitant d'abruti fini et me cognant avec mon poing au milieu du front, je sortis du Centre Pokémon, pour m'arrêter juste en face. J'allumais mon énième cigarette. Je consommais plus qu'avant, mais qui était là pour m'en vouloir ou m'en empêcher ? J'étais stressé et avec raison. L'organisation la plus dangereuse du monde était à mes trousses, et je n'étais pas assez puissant pour les écraser. Pas encore. Et il y avait toujours cette Julia, qui me filait les chocottes ! Elle semblait... Hors du cadre. C'était une sensation étrange, et je ne savais pas pourquoi je la ressentais. Je ne savais pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas fondamentalement mauvaise, mais le fait était qu'elle était du mauvais côté de l'équation. Je retins un énième soupir qui avait alors voulu sortir de ma bouche. Il fallait que j'arrête de soupirer à la moindre occasion, aussi... Mais premièrement, il fallait que je récupère Voltaire... Les combats suivants montaient en difficulté, et j'avais besoin de toute la puissance nécessaire, pour ne pas avoir un autre Mars sur les bras. Regardant vaguement mon briquet, je le fourrais rageusement dans ma poche de veste avant, et pénétrais à nouveau dans ce... Havre de paix qu'étais le Centre Pokémon. Aussi insupportable qu'étaient les Joëlle, le lieu en soit était apaisant. On avait envie d'y rester, en sécurité.

Je montais sans un bruit les escaliers, mes pokéballs toujours accrochées à ma ceinture. Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre provisoire, je sortis ma clé, avant de m'apercevoir que ma porte était déverrouillée. Pris dans un pic d'adrénaline et paniqué, je sortis vivement la pokéball d'Hermès, près à la jeter dans un combat probable. J'entrais rapidement dans ma chambre, prêt à en découdre. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche pour demander qui était dans ma chambre que j'étais face au plafond... Attendez, au plafond ? C'était le sol qui était contre moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ce passer ?

« -Oups, désolé Clyde ! Je croyais que c'était... Enfin, désolé... » me fit une voix, que je connaissais bien, à force. La jeune femme apparut dans mon champ de vision. Jenny. Pourquoi est-ce-que j'étais au sol avec Jenny sur mes genoux ? Et pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle... Blanc . C'était donc le blanc pur ? D'accord, j'imprimais l'image idyllique que j'avais, en baissant mes yeux. L'Agent Jenny, en SOUS VÊTEMENT, sur moi, dans MA chambre, qui... Me faisait une clé de bras, me faisant lâcher Hermès qui se libéra avec le choc de ma pokéball au sol. Libérant... Un oiseau hilare. Merci du soutien, oiseau de malheur !

« -Tu... Euh... » Je voulais lui demander pourquoi elle était dans ma chambre dans cette tenue, paraître intelligent, pour une fois, mais mes pensées étaient brouillées et l'effort surhumain que je mettais à ne pas monter mon... affection... me faisais serrer les dents. Heureusement, elle interpréta cette réaction pour une manifestation de douleur et me relâcha. Puis, elle sembla se rendre compte, enfin, de la tenue dans laquelle elle était. Elle devint presque aussi rouge que ma veste, et que mon visage.  
« -Euh... » commençai-je...  
CLAC !  
La claque partit sans que je ne puisse me remettre à penser et avant que je réagisse, elle fila dans la salle de bain, en s'enfermant à double tour. J'étais... encore un peu perturbé par la scène surréaliste qui venait de ce jouer juste sous mes yeux. Ouvrant la fenêtre, j'allumais une cigarette, et, tout en rangeant mon briquet, je regardais mon premier pokémon. Il ne dormait pas, mais ne semblait pas être en état de bouger. Non, il n'était pas blessé, mais... Il semblait mal dans sa peau. Déprimait-il pour... Enfin, pour hier ? Putain, il me fallait un pokémon psy !  
« -J'ai rencontré Utopy, ce matin... » fis-je, pour faire réagir l'animal jaune dans mon lit. J'eus droit à un faible « pika... » comme pour me dire qu'il en avait rien a foutre.  
Je continuais pourtant sur ma lancée, je ne savais pas s'il fallait ou non que je lui parle, mais nous en avions tous les deux besoin... Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais sur l'instant.  
« -Et on s'est battu. Hermès a assuré le combat seule. » A ces mots, l'oiseau, qui s'était faite oubliée, roucoula son nom avec un air de défi, regardant ma souris jaune. Cette dernière releva la tête, vers l'oiseau, pour se relaisser tomber. Pas très combative, pour l'instant, la bestiole... Autre stratégie envisageable ? Je n'en voyais pas vraiment, pour l'instant. « Et il avait raison, dans un sens, de me faire me battre. J'ai réalisé que j'étais comme toi... Comme lui... M...Ma... Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai été captivé par notre combat. La différence, entre vous et moi, c'est simplement que je ne suis pas assez fort ou dégourdi pour savourer ces instants. J'y ai fortement réfléchi, ce matin, pendant qu'on combattait. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. Sans Hermès, et sans Sulla. Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mes pokémons.. Non, de ma famille ici en danger. Vous commencez à m'être... précieux. Enfin, tu sais pourquoi et je pense que tu l'as expliqué à Hermès et Sulla. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus, mais vous comptez pour moi, et je dépends de vous pour survivre, je n'arriverait pas à grand chose, si même face à un connard de la Team Rocket, je ne fais pas le poids... »

A ce moment de mon monologue, mon Starter avait relevé sa carcasse et me regardait intensément. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, un signal, un mot qui le fera réagir fortement. Dans quel sens, je ne savais pas, son expression neutre me terrifiait, allait-il me laisser parce qu'il avait... Peur ? Je continuais toujours, après avoir jeté la fin de ma cigarette par la fenêtre.  
« -Mais je vous promet quelque chose, à vous trois, Volt', Herm' et Sulla. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Plutôt crever que de laisser ce connard s'en tirer. Je démantèlerais cette organisation pierre par pierre, s'il le faut. Mais je ne peux pas vous imposer ce choix. » Je me taisais alors, posant les trois pokéball sur le côté du lit. Je libérais Sulla, qui venait d'arriver dans l'équipe, et qui ne comprenait pas trop, apparemment, ce qu'il se passait. Je gardais Chronos dans sa pokéball, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il entendait ce que je disais, à l'abri dans la pokéball réduite dans la poche avant de ma veste, avec mon paquet de cigarette et mon briquet. Je le sentais remuer, preuve que ce que je pensais était vrai... A priori.  
« -Je vous propose donc le choix. Suivez moi, et ensemble, nous affronterons la Team Rocket. Ensemble, nous gravirons les marches de la Ligue Pokémon. Mais vous pouvez aussi partir. Je ne vous retiendrais pas, c'est votre vie qui est en jeu aussi. » Je regardais tour à tour Voltaire, qui avait eut un éclair dans le regard, à l'évocation de mon choix Hermès, qui eut l'air d'entrer dans une intense réflexion et Sulla, qui barbotait sur les draps de mon lit, avec sa taille de Magicarpe gigantesque. Un premier pokémon fit un geste, et ce n'était pas celui que je pensais être. Sulla m'avait sauté dessus, en me frétillant dessus, me renversant au sol. J'étais surpris, agréablement, bien que je ne comprennais pas trop ce que le pokémon me disait. Je lui grattouillais les interstices d'écailles, traitement qu'elle sembla apprécier. Je regardais ensuite tour à tour Hermès et Voltaire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Hermès prenne sa pokéball et la brise. Elle s'avança effectivement vers sa prison qui la liait à moi. Puis, me la lança au visage, avant de s'envoler près de moi, en piaillant des « Rou Roucoups » incompréhensibles. Là encore, mon pokémon m'avait surpris dans ses actions. J'espérais, en revanche, que Voltaire, lui, ne me surprenne pas, et me rejoigne également. Mais, ne voulant influencer son jugement, je restais à le regarder, patient. Sans attendre que mon Pikachu ne prenne une décision, un autre pokémon se joignit à l'embrassade improvisée, en aboyant fortement le nom de son espèce.  
« CANI ! » Burns m'avait également sauté dessus, me léchant allègrement le visage, et remuant la queue à tout rompre. Soupirant, mais souriant, je lui grattouillais également le sommet de son crâne, comme je le faisais avec mon chien, Max. Apparemment, en plus d'avoir l'apparence d'un chiot, le pokémon ardent en avait également les préférences et le caractère. Il se mit à ronronner, en faisant des têtes étranges, c'était hilarant ! Je riais aux éclat, continuant mon traitement. Le bruit ameuta sa propriétaire, qui, pleinement habillée, cette fois, put voir une montagne de pokémon et... Moi, à sa base. Sans comprendre la raison de mon hilarité, elle claqua sa langue contre son palet et aussitôt, le poids de Burns disparut, me laissant avec mon Magicarpe géant.  
« -Il se passe quoi, exactement ? » demanda Jenny, un peu sèchement. Elle devait m'en vouloir, pour l'instant... gênant de toute à l'heure. Comme si tout cela avait été de ma faute, forcément ! Putain de femelle...  
« -Il se passe que j'attends que Volt' fasse son choix et que ton chien adore les papouilles sur le sommet du crane, tu devrais lui en faire, tu comprendras pourquoi je riais. » expliquai-je, un peu irrité de l'air plein de reproches que je me récoltais à l'instant. Elle arrêta de me regarder avec un fusil à pompe chargé dans son regard, et regarda ma souris jaune, puis son pokémon à elle. Sans comprendre, elle resta figer là, sans rien dire. Elle ne savait pas de quoi je parlais, et donc, je lui expliquais, sans évoquer le démantèlement de l'organisation mondialement reconnue pour ses crimes (et ses avancées technologiques) qu'était la Team Rocket. En gros, mes pokémons avaient le choix : Me suivre jusqu'au bout, ou partir, sans que je ne les retienne, maintenant. Jusqu'à présent, deux pokémons sur trois avaient fait leur choix, restait... Voltaire. Le plus important à mes yeux, même si je ne devais pas faire de favoritisme, il restait le premier pokémon que j'avais obtenu, mon premier ami dans ce monde hostile et sauvage.

Alors que la souris électrique faisait enfin un geste vers la pokéball, je retins mon souffle... Et bien m'en fit, car un événement imprévu arriva soudainement. Une explosion. Dans le putain de LOBBY du Centre pokémon. Ou tout du moins, c'était dans le Centre Pokémon, c'était sûr, toujours était-il que l'explosion fit beaucoup de bruit. Et la fumée qui s'infiltrait de sous la porte, verdâtre, ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Rentrant rapidement Hermès et Sulla dans leurs pokéball, je pris un bout de mon tee-shirt noire et restait le plus possible plaqué au sol. Un technique que mon vieux m'avait appris, enfin, un conseil plutôt : Ne jamais être en hauteur, dans une pièce avec une fumée inconnu. Le monoxyde de carbone montait avec la fumée et l'air à peu près respirable se trouvait au niveau du sol. Regardant Voltaire tomber sur le lit, je fus pris de panique, il n'étais quand même pas... Endormis, disais sa pokéball. Soulagé, je faillis relâcher mon t-shirt. Le rattrapant in-extremis, je pris la pokéball de ma souris et la mise à l'abri à l'intérieur de sa boule rouge et blanche. Puis, voyant que l'Agent Jenny avait succombé elle aussi au somnifère, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Prenant un serviette de bain et mon couteau de chasse, toujours accroché à ma ceinture, je confectionnais plusieurs bandeau, de tailles différentes. Les humidifiant et vérifiant que l'eau resterait suffisamment longtemps à mon goût, je maintenais mon t-shirt pour ne pas moi aussi tomber dans le sommeil le plus absolu. Un seul type d'individu tordu s'amuserait à balancer un gaz somnifère dans un hôpital, et je savais précisément qui était derrière tout ça. La Team Rocket.

* * *

_Extrait du Chapitre 7 : Plante en pot._

_Une fois remonté à l'étage, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, j'essayais d'établir les probabilités de m'en sortir sans casse. Ni morts. Après presque dix secondes d'intense et mûr réflexion, j'en conclus qu'il était quasiment impossible de m'en sortir sans avoir un nouveau drame sur les bras. Aussi, j'allais jouer encore un peu le rôle du Rocket pour avoir une chance de soigner Voltaire. Sans lui, je ne pouvais pas désarmer un grand nombre de personne, grâce à sa Cage-Eclair. Le problème... C'était que la machine était à l'autre bout du Lobby, qui était gardé par une escouade de Rocket, et que j'étais moi-même entouré de sbires, qui, même s'ils étaient probablement incompétent, me donneraient du fil à retordre, vu leur supériorité numérique écrasante. J'étais bloqué._

* * *

Clideon, pour vous servir !


	7. Chapitre 7: Snake, is that you?

**Bonjour à tous! Désolé pour le post un peu tardif de mon chapitre, c'est de ma faute, si j'écrivais pas aussi mal, vous les auriez plus vite x) j'espère que ce chapitre en tout cas vous fera plaisir et que vous aimerez sa lecture autant que j'ai aimé son écriture! **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter en bas à droite, je vous répondrais sur mon forum sous 1 ou 2 jours ( j'aime mon journal des lecteurs :3 )**

**Et bien sur, comme d'hab, Alert/Follow et tout et tout! 3**

**EDIT : Passage du chapitre 8 à la fin de celui-là ! A la prochaine fois et portez vous bien!**

**EDITEDIT : OMG 800 personne ont lu ma fanfiction! sortez de Champomy !**

Edit ( 7 juin) : 900 VUES ! Ca monte bien vite ça! :3 Vous êtes de plus en plus à lire mon histoire et j'espère que tout ces viewers silencieux sont content de lire a chaque chapitre une nouvelle partie de notre aventure!

En passant, je souhaite remercier charlesdoudou pour son commentaire encourageant, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon travail vous plait! Kat', merci aussi pour ton commentaire, j'ai répondu sur le forum, mais je le redis ici, je vais essayer de travailler sur les coupures dans les phrases, histoire de pas trop trop trop faire des phrases à rallonges genre comme celle-là xD

* * *

_**Disclame : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf bien sur Clyde et sa tendance au Gary-Sue... Je vais essayer de changer la tendance!**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 :Snake is that you?

Sortant de la salle de bain, j'appliquais un des deux plus grands bandeaux que j'avais fait à l'arrache dans la salle de bain sur la bouche et le nez de l'Agent Jenny. S'il ne l'étouffait pas, il empêcherait par contre à l'agent de resprirer l'air qui la faisait dormir et elle se réveillerait d'ici peu. Je l'espérais. Faisant de même avec un bandeau plus petit pour Burns, je retins ma respiration.

Mes poumons brûlaient du manque d'air et la tentation de respirer l'air sans filtre était grande. Mais cette tentation était surtout, stupide et dangereuse, je ne devais pas faire ce genre de sottise, quand la vie de mes pokémons dépendaient intégralement de moi. Nouant rapidement, mais correctement mon bandeau autour de mon visage, j'attrapais le draps de mon lit, à présent vide. Si je voulais que mes deux pokémons restants restent réveillés, je devais faire une espèce de « tente » improvisée, et les faire sortir dedans, avec moi. Sortant premièrement Sulla, je lui expliquais que la situation, dangereuse, nécessitait qu'elle fasse très attention, et qu'elle devait porter le bandeau que je lui présentais. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre, mais se laissa faire tout de même, quand je lui nouai son bandeau, à elle aussi. Vint le tour d'Hermès, qui m'avait agréablement surprise, en choisissant de me suivre plutôt que de partir, juste avant l'explosion. A elle aussi, je lui expliquais le danger qui était présent, à quelques mètres en dessous de nous, et lui enfilais son bandeau autours de son bec. Constatant qu'il ne lui obstruait aucunement la respiration, je me relevais alors. Rappelant Sulla, je fis un signe de la tête à Hermès pour qu'elle me suive, sans faire de bruit. J'ouvris la porte.

Et tomba nez à nez avec un agent de la Team Rocket, un masque sur le visage. Par pur réflexe, je lui enfonçais mon coude dans le ventre et écrasais son visage sur mon genou qui l'embrassa à pleine puissance. Puis, je tombais au sol, sur mes fesses. Tout s'était passé trop vite, j'avais agis en pur automatisme. Heureusement que j'avais rangé mon couteau, je n'osais penser à ce qu'il se serait passer... Bénissant le ciel et n'importe quel dieu existant, je m'emparais de son masque, casquette, et tenue. Puis, je le traînais avec moi direction ma salle de bain, l'enfermant à double tour, ça ferait l'affaire, le temps que l'Agent Jenny qui m'accompagnait se réveille. Je gardais tout de même avec moi mes pokémons et mon couteau à la ceinture, mon badge et toutes mes autres affaires étaient dans mon sac, dans ma chambre. J'avais de la chance, pour le moment.

Personne n'était encore monté à l'étage, ou alors tout le monde fouillait les chambres. Je sortis de la chambre qui était mienne pour l'instant, et me dirigeai, en essayant de me calmer, vers le Lobby. A peine eus-je le Lobby en visuel que la stupeur me figea sur place. Il n'y avait pas juste deux ou trois Rockets. Il y avait une véritable marée noire, un peu plus bas, qui regardaient tous vers l'endroit où l'infirmière Joëlle se trouvait, d'ordinaire. Là, en revanche, une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas, regardait la masse, d'un air satisfait. Il s'agissait d'un homme, muni d'un masque couvrant la moitié de son visage, sans doute pour respirer dans le gaz somnifère. Il avait les cheveux vert, les yeux … Violets ? Difficile à dire de là où j'étais, mais la couleur atypique capta mon attention. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? J'avais bien les yeux rouge... Il me vit en me fit signe de me mettre dans les rangs rapidement. Apparemment, on m'attendait, ou du moins, on attendait le sbire que j'avais assommé par chance, plus tôt.

« -Parfait, Rodrigue est de retour ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose, là haut ? » fit le chef, en me regardant, l'air impatient et avide.  
« -Heu … Non.. Chef ! » fis-je, hésitant. Je ne devais pas être assez convainquant, puisque le chef fronça les sourcils, mais il ne fit pas de remarques plus poussées, ce qui me soulagea considérablement. Il me donnait froid dans le dos. S'il m'attaquait, je n'étais pas sûr de m'en sortir vivant... Même à main nue, sans ses pokémons. Il avait une silhouette menue, mais un détail ne m'échappa absolument pas. Il avait une épée. Pas un couteau, une ÉPÉE ! Un rapière, pour être plus précis. Bien que vu son attirail, un katana aurait était plus dans son style. Il était habillé en putain de samouraï, avec un « R » rouge gravé sur le plastron avant. Le tout, noir. C'était incroyablement classe, et s'il n'avait pas été l'ennemi je l'aurais classé dans la catégorie « Héros » sans hésiter. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura de puissance, et en même temps, de calme. Effrayant. Dangereux. A éviter. Et j'étais juste en face de lui, déguisé et jouant comme un pied mon rôle de sbire de la Team Rocket. Sans oublier qu'il avait une horde de VRAI sbires à ses ordres, qui m'encadrait à présent.

« -Aujourd'hui est un GRAND jour dans l'histoire de Kanto, mes amis ! Nous avons reçu une mission du Boss lui-même, d'une importance capitale ! Je veux que vous vous occupez de ce centre pokémon, j'irais à l'Arène pokémon m'occuper de la championne moi-même. Pillez, et brûlez ce centre pokémon ! L'objectif est d'handicaper un maximum la ville, elle ne doit PAS intervenir dans la suite des événements ! N'oubliez pas ! Vous êtes MA légion, d'honorables et vaillants soldats pour la liberté de l'espèce humaine ! Vous êtes des ROCKETS ! Qui suis-je, soldat ?! » Une clameur sauvage s'éleva du Lobby du Centre Pokémon. « Black !Black ! Black ! » Ainsi, ce personnage s'appelait Black ? Marrant, tiens... Comme le protagoniste masculin dans Pokémon Noir et Blanc... Bien que là, il n'y avait aucun rapport entre eux, ils ne se ressemblaient pas pour deux sous. Dès que la clameur se fut estompée, divers groupes se formèrent, et je fus en quelque sorte attaché au groupe de pillage de la réserve, pendant que d'autres sortaient avec le leader de la mission, probablement en direction de l'Arène d'Ondine.

Une fois remonté à l'étage, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, j'essayai d'établir les probabilités de m'en sortir sans casse. Ni morts. Après presque dix secondes d'intense et mûre réflexion, j'en conclus qu'il était quasiment impossible de m'en sortir sans avoir un nouveau drame sur les bras. Aussi, j'allais jouer encore un peu le rôle du Rocket pour avoir une chance de soigner Voltaire. Sans lui, je ne pouvais pas désarmer un grand nombre de personne, grâce à sa Cage-Eclair. Le problème... C'était que la machine était à l'autre bout du Lobby, qui était gardé par une escouade de Rocket, et que j'étais moi-même entouré de sbires, qui, même s'ils étaient probablement incompétent, me donneraient du fil à retordre, vu leur supériorité numérique écrasante. J'étais bloqué.

Glissant mon regard un peu partout, pour trouver une issue, je ne voyais rien qui pouvais m'aider à me sortir de ce faux pas. Si je n'avais pas joué au héro, j'aurais probablement pû utiliser Hermès pour nous faire tous sortir par la fenêtre et ainsi, éviter cette situation. Mais en même temps, je n'y avait pas pensé. Me traitant mentalement de débile profond, j'avançais avec le groupe. Mon self-control atteignait sa limite, je commençais à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Le sbire à côté de moi remarqua mon teint blafard et mon front moite. Il me fit une petit tape sur l'épaule qui me fit sursauter.  
« -Calmos, Rodrigue, tu vas pas nous faire un malaise hein ? Tu penses à ta femme c'est ça ? » me fit-il. Au ton qu'il employait, il semblait connaître la personne que je remplaçais et s'inquiétait sincèrement de mon état, ou le sien, plutôt. Aussi, je n'avais jamais pensé que les méchants de l'histoire pouvaient... Paraître aussi humains. Avoir des familles, une femme, une vie, autre que le crime organisé. Mon jugement sur leur vie était peut-être biaisé par le fait que le jeu nous faisait nous opposer à eux ? Toujours était-il que je hochais légèrement la tête, en levant mon pouce, pour lui indiquer que ça allait bien. Pas question de se faire démasquer en parlant d'aussi près à un proche du sbire que j'avais assommé, j'avais déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.  
« -T'inquiète pas, Rod', tu m'avais bien dis que t'avais parlé au chef, non ? Il t'avait pas promis qu'après l'opération à Safrania, tu pourrais être muté à Carmin-Sur-Mer, pour faire l'agent infiltré, avec ta famille ? C'est presque comme des vacances, aller habiter en bord de mer ! Profite bien, mon salaud ! Moi après... C'est Lavanville... » Ce PNJ qui se plaignait en face de moi... Si je n'étais pas dans un jeu, j'aurais sûrement compatis au malheur de ce type, après tout, Lavanville était la ville « hantée » de la première génération, avec son cimetière dans la Tour Pokémon.

Suite à un long silence de ma part, il dût comprendre que je n'étais pas en état de parler, et me laissa tranquille. Je soupirais silencieusement de soulagement. J'étais à nouveau seul Si je pouvais me faufiler à travers le lobby, ou même dans ma chambre pour réveiller la Jenny ? C'était un peu mon stock de guérison vivant, elle devrait avoir ce qu'il faut. Lobby ou chambre ? Arg, je n'arrivais pas à savoir quel endroit serait le plus sûr pour moi. D'un côté, rentrer dans une chambre serait légitime, vu qu'on devait fouiller l'étage, mais d'un autre côté, je n'étais pas sûr de trouver ce que je cherchais à temps. Priant pour que ma décision soit la bonne, je me dirigeais vers le Lobby, et alla droit vers la machine de soin automatique. Personne ne me dit rien, du moins, au début. Il fallait dire que je ressemblais à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Puis, je me fis enfin remarquer alors que je posais la pokéball de Voltaire dans la machine. Cette dernière mettait en moyenne trente secondes pour soigner intégralement la santé de mes pokémons. Me retournant vers le Rocket qui m'avait appelé, je gardais le silence. Il avait l'attirail standard du sbire à un détail près. Il avait un badge sur le côté gauche de son uniforme, une étoile. Un sbire gradé ? C'était possible, après tout, je ne connaissais rien de la hiérarchie de cette Team Rocket. Toujours était-il qu'il m'adressa la parole d'un ton bourru, ce qui concordait bien avec son aspect trapu.

« -Hé, mon gars ! Tu devrais pas être en haut avec les autres ?! » Aie... J'étais mal. Que faire ? Il restait encore 20 secondes pour que Voltaire me sorte de là, enfin, s'il acceptait de m'obéir, c'était également une possibilité à envisager.  
« -Heu... J'ai.. Oublié de soigner mon pokémon ? » fis-je, tentant une réponse au pif. Cela ne pris pas apparemment, puisque le Rocket mit la main à la ceinture, sur une de ses pokéball.

« -Bien tenté, l'ami, mais les pokémons sont distribué au début de chaque mission, en pleine santé pour justement éviter ce genre de situation, seuls les hauts gradés comme le chef ont le droit à leurs pokémons. » m'expliqua le sbire, avec un sourire carnassier. Il n'y avait plus de gaz dans le Lobby, et donc les sbires pouvaient respirer dans s'endormir, étant donné que le gaz était plus léger que l'air il s'était dirigé vers l'étage. C'était mauvais... Je comptais dans ma tête le temps qu'il restait pour prendre Voltaire. 15 secondes. Je devais gagner du temps.

« -J'ai eu une autorisation spéciale.. » tentai-je alors. Je faisais bien attention à bien garder mon masque, pour masquer mon identité à la masse d'adversaire potentiels qui commençaient à s'amasser. J'étais sérieusement dans de beaux draps.  
« -De la part de qui ? » demanda alors le Rocket au badge, l'air sceptique. Le bluff prenait ? Il fallait continuer à jouer dans ce sens.

« -Julia . » dis-je, avec un minimum d'assurance, j'étais tendu comme un ressors, mais il ne fallait pas le montrer, je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas trop stresser. 10 secondes.

« -Le nom de son premier pokémon ? » demanda-t-il, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Oh... Merde, le avait un nom ? Les PNJ nommaient leurs compagnons, eux aussi ? Je n'en savais rien... Un silence s'abattit sur le Lobby, un silence pesant. 5 secondes restantes. Gagner du temps... Encore un peu...

« ? » essayai-je, à tout hasard.  
« -Choppez-moi cet imposteur, les gars ! Montrez lui ce qu'il en coûte, de se mettre au travers de la Team Rocket ! » s'écria alors le gradé, hurlant dans tout le batiment. J'étais foutu, là ! Un « ding ! » retentit dans mon dos. La machine était ouverte, la pokéball à ma disposition. Voltaire était guéri ! Me retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair, je m'emparais de ma pokéball et sautais sur le côté, pour éviter deux sbires qui cherchaient à m'attraper et me bloquer.  
« -Voltaire ! Sors de là et paralyse moi ce paquet là ! » m'écriai-je, en pointant la pokéball vers le groupe d'une dizaine de sbire. Un « pika » sauvage approuva mon ordre, et une cage faite d'électricité statique nous sépara du groupe désigné. Mon fidèle compagnon se posa ensuite sur mon épaule, regardant avec un regard assassin les hommes en noir. Il avait réussit à figer une bonne partie de nos adversaires, mais il restait toujours quelques sbires, avec leurs pokémons. Parmi eux, le gardé, qui avait échappé de peu à la paralysie en sautant lui aussi sur le côté. Ce dernier me regarda du haut de son mètre 80, au sommet de sa montagne de muscle et de graisse avec un regard perçant.  
« -Je suppose que nous avons en face de nous le gamin qui nous a fait partir du mont Sélénite ? »

Un sourire rigide se figea sur mon visage, démasqué. J'enlevais donc mon masque, dévoilant mon visage. J'enlevais de même la casquette caractéristique de la Team Rocket. J'étais démasqué, autant ne pas jouer plus longtemps, même si avoir paralysé dix sbires ne m'avantageait en rien... La main à la ceinture, je me préparais à sortir Hermès pour assister Volt', qui allait, malgré son niveau trop élevé pour la zone, se faire surpasser par le nombre de pokémon. 2 par sbire, il restait 15 sbires dans le bâtiment. Il fallait s'attaquer au dresseur pour empêcher qu'il coordonne tout ce beaux monde.

« -Tout juste, Sherlock ! Aller, ne me dîtes pas que vous allez vous attaquer tous en même temps à un gamin qui n'a que 2 pokémons, quand même ! C'est pas top pour l'image de marque de la Team Rocket, non ? » répondis-je, tentant d'obtenir un duel, pour sauver ma peau.

« -Tu sais, gamin, je sais pas qui est ce Sherlock, et peut-être que lui te combattrait à la loyale, mais personnellement, j'en ai rien à foutre de l'image, le but, c'est de réussir la mission, tu ne seras qu'un dégât collatéral parmi d'autres. » J'étais foutu. J'avais essayé, au moins. Je dégainais rapidement Hermès de sa pokéball. Je devais résister le plus possible, si je devais partir, je devais au moins handicaper la Team Rocket un maximum, un minimum, au moins... J'étais tendu. Prêt à combattre, même si je n'avais juste aucune chance de m'en sortir. Pas vivant en tout cas. Soupirant pour la dernière fois sûrement, je sortis une cigarette, et l'alluma avec l'aide de mon briquet qui était dans la poche du pantalon noir que je portait. Inspirant et tirant une longue bouffée avant de la recracher face à mes ennemis, j'essuyais la sueur de mon front. J'avais chaud, j'avais les mains moites, et sûrement de l'urine plein le froc, j'étais terrifié, je ne voulais pas mourir.

« -On peut te tuer sur le coup... » commença le gradé, en continuant de sourire en me fixant me débattre intérieurement contre ma panique. « … Ou alors tu peux nous rejoindre. Joins toi à nous dans la Team Rocket, et devient l'acteur d'une Révolution ! » Sa proposition choqua un peu tout le monde. Moi compris. Pour quelle sorte de raison obscure irais-je rejoindre les Némésis du jeu ?

« -Je... Heu... » balbutiai-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je m'étais quelque peu étouffé avec la fumée de ma cigarette, et aussi, toussais-je fortement, ce qui déstabilisa Voltaire, qui me tira les cheveux. Tournant la tête en direction de Voltaire, j'eus un rapide visuel des escaliers menant à l'étage. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je remarquais une petit touffe de cheveux bleus dépasser du mur. J'avais du renfort. Jenny s'était réveillée, apparemment, il était temps ! Je l'avais protégée d'une exposition au gaz donc les effets pouvaient effectivement être réduits, elle n'en avait pas ingéré une grande quantité.  
« -Je refuse. » déclarai-je, écrasant finalement ma cigarette au sol. Scrutant le Lobby à la recherche d'une stratégie efficace, je cherchais désespérément un moyen de faire en sorte que Voltaire puisse faire un maximum de dégât, ou Hermès, même. Là, contrairement à Argenta, dans le musée, il n'y avait pas d'eau à disposition pour nous donner un coup de pouce. Déception profonde de ma part. Tant pis, il allait falloir faire sans. Voltaire fixait toujours les Rocket avec son regard flamboyant, comme s'il voulait les abattre avec ses yeux. S'il en était capable, il l'aurais rapidement fait, c'était une certitude ! Hermès, quand à elle, était en train de regarder la foule autour de nous, l'air calme. Résignée ? Ou me faisait-elle confiance de son sort ? Dans tout les cas, il fallait agir, et vite.

Ordonnant une nouvelle Cage-Éclair à Voltaire et une Vive-Attaque à Hermès, j'entrepris de désarmer le plus d'opposants possible. Au début, tout fonctionnait, puisque leur nombre les handicapait plus qu'autre chose dans un espace aussi étroit. Mais, rapidement, les sbires les plus dégourdis s'échappèrent de mon rythme, et sortirent leurs propres pokémons. Au total, nous avions trois Nosferapti, un Ortide, cinq Rattata, et un Abo. Difficile. Impossible à gérer, même.

« -Herm', fait un Aéropiqué sur Abo, pas de somations et fais en sorte d'en sortir intacte ! » Pas envie de recommencer comme ce matin, c'était une chance que j'eus acheté un antidote ! « Volt' lance ton attaque Eletacle. Fais le maximum de victime et toi aussi, lâche toi, ne tue juste pas les dresseurs. » Une fois mes directives données, mes deux pokémons se lancèrent dans le combat. Mais malheureusement, je n'étais pas le seul à en avoir fait de même. Les pokémons se divisèrent en groupe de trois, un peu partout, encerclant mes deux compagnons de voyage. Ces derniers attaquèrent tout de même de toutes leurs forces, cherchant à emporter le plus de tête avec eux. Hermès, comme ordonné, s'occupa en un instant de l'Abo adverse. Les pokémons n'étaient en soit pas dangereux, puisque leur niveau était standard. Mais leurs mouvements se synchronisaient entre différents groupes, ce qui rendait le combat usant pour Voltaire et Hermès, comme pour moi. Je gardais Sulla en réserve, je tenais vraiment à la faire évoluer, avant de l'utiliser en combat. Le combat, malgré la combativité de mon équipe, tournait petit à petit en ma défaveur. Nous étions submergés et acculés contre un mur. Foutus, en somme.

« -Burns ! Attaque Flammèche sur l'Ortide ! » lança alors une voix féminine qui sonnait comme la trompette de la cavalerie. La Jenny, au dessus de moi, dans l'escalier, s'était dévoilée, et venait de lancer son pokémon au combat, elle aussi. Saint Arceus ! Nous étions sauvés ! À 2 contre... 5 à présent, c'était jouable ! Nos chances de survie venaient d'augmenter drastiquement.  
« -Putain, Jenny, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Fais gaffe, peut-être qu'il y a d'autres sbires à l'étage ! » la prévins-je, tout de même, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.  
« -Tu crois quoi, Clyde ? Je ne suis pas flic pour rien ! J'ai quand même mes compétences en combat qui priment sur pas mal de choses ! Allez, je te sors de là, et direction l'Arène, apparemment, leur chef manigance... » fit-elle, avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
« -Je sais, je sais, t'inquiètes pas, j'étais là quand le chef, Black, a dicté ses ordres. Impressionnant, en tout cas, d'avoir pris les dix sbires à toi toute seule ! Toutes les Jenny sont comme ça ? » demandai-je, curieux.

« -On ne vous dérange pas trop, les deux marioles ? » fit le Rocket à l'étoile, en se raclant la gorge. Il avait en main une pokéball, vide, je supposais. Quel pokémon avait-il libéré ?

« Truuum... Spec.. »  
Oh merde... Un pokémon spectre. Bon, il fallait se calmer, le pokémon était invisible, mais pas immortel, il pourrait prendre des dégâts, si mon Pikachu arrivait à le localiser. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Si seulement nous avions un Sylphe Scope, ou un autre pokémon du même type, cela nous permettrait de repérer ce Spectrum !  
Jenny hocha la tête d'un air entendu, bien que je savais pas du tout à quoi elle pensait, elle se baissa, pour se relever avec... Une grenade ? Pardon ?! Pourquoi se promenait-elle avec des armes comme celle-ci ?!

« -Caninos ! Vise la flash ! Clyde, ferme les yeux ! » fit-elle. Et sans attendre une réaction de ma part, elle jeta la grenade flash dans les air, qui fut immédiatement touchée par un jet de flamme dévastateur, qui la fit exploser. C'était... radical. Soudainement, les adversaires, aveuglés, commençèrent à faire n'importe quoi. L'Agent m'accompagnant dans mes péripéties descendit alors la cage d'escalier, puis me fit signe de la suivre sans attendre, pour se diriger vers la sortie du centre pokémon. Rentrant Hermès et courant sur ses traces, je plantais là nos agresseurs, qui, toujours aveuglés, ne pouvaient que nous laisser passer. Ce véritable instant de providence et ce court répit me permirent de réaliser à quel point la situation avait été critique. J'avais, encore, eus droit à un sursis sur une mort que ne s'annonçait pas comme un simple réveil... Je commençais tout doucement à mettre l'hypothèse du rêve de côté, pour le concentrer sur ma situation actuelle. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, c'était survie !

« -Merci... Je pense pas que j'aurais survécu sans ton aide... » fis-je à Jenny, qui se retourna brièvement pour me faire un sourire en coin.  
« -Bah, je suis ta garde du corps, t'as oublié ? » dit-elle, simplement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua à courir. Ondine était sûrement à l'Arène, au prise avec ce Black... Il fallait que l'on intervienne, et vite ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se manigançait à Azuria, avec cette Team Rocket lâchée dans les rues, mais la ville paisible avait des airs de ville prise d'assaut. On entendait, ci et là des bruits d'explosions, preuve que la Team Rocket était totalement présente dans les lieux, à se battre.

Nous étions sortis et dirigés dans le sens opposé, en direction du Mont Sélénite. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où Jenny m'amenait, mais elle y allait au pas de course, et je dus me faire violence pour suivre la cadence effrayante de cette jeune femme survoltée.

« -Heu... L'Arène est dans l'autre sens ! » hurlai-je, pour me faire entendre de ma compagne. Cette dernière se stoppa, me regarda comme si j'avais dit une énormité, avant de se cogner le front avec sa paume gantée.

« -AH MAIS OUI ! Suis-je bête, j'allais rentrer à Jadielle pour recevoir mes ordres. » Chassez le script, et il revient au galop... Bordel. Soupirant, nous rebroussâmes chemin. Comment cette situation pouvait-elle même exister ?!

Un cri, en passant, nous alarmâmes, nous faisant faire un détour. Une maisonnette, isolée d'Azuria, était en flamme, une jeune femme en face, en pleurs.  
« -Bulbi' ! Il est encore dedans ! Aidez moi ! Je vous en supplie ! » nous hurla-t-elle dessus. Même si je n'avais pas ma console devant les yeux, je savais de quelle maison et de quel pokémon « Bulbi' » s'étaient. Nous étions en face de ce qu'il restait du Refuge Pokémon. Des pokémons en paquet se magnaient tous à travers champs, pour fuir, ou pour aider ceux qui essayaient d'éteindre le feu avec du sable, ou de l'eau, certain pokémon feu également, essayaient de ne pas attiser les flammes, en essayant de contrôler les quelques flammèches qui s'échappaient du lieu. Un « joyeux » bordel, en somme. Accourant vers ce tumulte de piaillements, miaulements affolés et autres cris plus ou moins étranges, je hurlais à tout ces pokémons de s'arrêter. Saisissant la pokéball de Sulla et d'Hermès, je les libérais, l'une dans la rivière, la bougre avait encore, en passant, bien grossit ! L'autre se posa à mes côtés.

« -Organisation de tout ce bordel ! Les pokémon sol, vous allez essayez de creuser et de recouvrir la maison de sable ! Pas l'ensevelir, sinon, le feu sera préservé sous le tas de terre ! Hermès, tu vas guider les pokémons vol, et ensemble vous essayez de faire en sorte que le vent ne vienne pas jusqu'à la maison, faites des attaques cyclones, ça va faire une dépression, du coup, pas de vent, je sais pas si t'as compris, fais juste des cyclones, et les autres font pareils, à quatre points différents ! Pokémon feu, ne faites plus RIEN, c'est gentil de vouloir aider, mais c'est pas votre domaine, vous allez empirer les choses ! Les autres, écartez vous et protégez moi cette jeune fille, ça serait con de sauver son pokémon, mais pas la dresseuse ! Pas un mot, sinon Voltaire, mon pokémon, s'occupera de vous, on a pas le temps de se battre ! Exécution, bordel ! » ordonnai-je, gesticulant en même temps que je pointais divers pokémons pour divers fonctions. Étrangement, tous m'obéir, sans la moindre hésitation. J'étais moi même un peu choqué, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient m'obéir alors qu'ils étaient techniquement sauvage. L'attachement sentimental à la dresseuse et l'endroit, sûrement ?

« Carpe ? » fit alors mon pokémon eau, qui barbotait près de moi.

« -Oui ma Sulla, tu vas être utile, t'inquiète. Prends de l'eau dans ta bouche, et propulse là aussi fort que tu peu sur les murs de la maison, si tu peux coordonner les pokémons aquatiques, ça serait bien sympa aussi. Avant de faire ça, jette moi de l'eau dessus. »

« Carpe ?! »

« Non, je suis pas taré ! Fais ce que je te dis, maintenant ! »

« -Karpe... » se résigna mon poisson orangé, qui plongea avant de me faire... Une attaque trempette dévastatrice, qui me jeta au sol ! Qui aurait cru que cette attaque pouvait être puissante comme ça ?! Toujours était-il que j'étais trempé, et c'était ce qu'il fallait. Me retournant vers Jenny, qui consolait et écoutait la rescapée humaine de l'incendie, je pris Voltaire dans mes bras et lui fourrait dans les siens. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je courrus en direction de l'entrée de la maison enflammée.

« -Putain, ce qu'on ferait pas pour sauver quelqu'un... » me dis-je, alors que le Celsius montait rapidement à la limite du supportable. Comment les dresseurs de Volcaropod faisaient pour rester à côtés de leurs pokémons ?!  
« -Bulbizarre ! Si t'es encore en vie, bouge, histoire que je te … KOFKOF !... Vois ! » toussotai-je, en m'enfonçant d'avantage dans les enfers de flamme qu'était devenu le refuge Pokémon. C'était encore un putain de coup des Rocket, c'était lié comme une chaussette était liée à un pied !

Un mouvement attira mon regard dans la périphérie de ma vision. Une espèce de tentacule noircit par les flammes qui la léchait. Le Bulbizarre de la fille ! Mettant ma main à la ceinture, je me rappelais soudainement que j'avais libéré tous mes pokémons et leurs avait accordés une tâche... Pour le coup, je n'avais pas pensé que le pokémon pourrait être bloqué... Il allait falloir faire sans ! M'encourageant mentalement, je m'enfonçais dans la fournaise. Cela faisait presque une minute que j'étais dans le brasier, et l'eau qui m'abritait de la chaleur et des brûlures commençaient à sécher. J'étais mal, comme depuis que j'étais dans ce monde, j'avais un don mystérieux et idiot pour me mettre tout seul dans des situations incroyablement dangereuses et je n'étais dresseur que depuis quatre jours à tout casser. Un début prometteur, il en convenait, et il m'avait quelque peu refroidit, sur la « Magie » de ce monde qu'enfant, j'admirais et convoitais en secret.

Pour en revenir à la réalité, je peinais à soulever la masse de bois qui bloquait les lianes du pokémon vert surmonté d'un bulbe. Et plus l'effort s'intensifiait, plus la chaleur augmentait sous ma casquette. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes, et, le haut de mon tee-shirt couvrant le bas de mon visage, je réussis après m'être acharné sur le maudit obstacle, en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Je me saisis du petit pokémon qui s'était évanouit dans cet environnement peu propice aux plantes, et je détallais le plus vite possible, direction la sortie.

En cinq secondes, montre en main, j'avais traversé le brasier en sens inverse, et je m'étalais contre la surface verdoyante et fraîche de l'herbe humidifiée par les pokémon eau, non loin. J'avais réussi à sauver ce pokémon, et je n'étais pas mort dans le processus, ni personne d'autre, c'était un vrai miracle ! Concrètement, tout cela s'était déroulé en un instant, et je ne savais pas comment ni même pourquoi j'avais choisi de foncer dans un bâtiment en feu pour un pokémon sauvage...  
Jenny accourut rapidement, Voltaire qui se débattait dans ses bras l'accompagnait en hurlant son nom. Était-il en train de m'engueuler de faire un truc aussi débile ? Sûrement, mais j'étais trop crevé pour essayer de déchiffrer le langage de mon pokémon.

Je m'endormis avec les visages flous de Jenny, Voltaire et un autre visage qui me semblait familier...

Le réveil fut difficile. Très difficile. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait assommé par une barre métallique alors que j'avais une gueule de bois, et ce n'était de loin pas le meilleur réveil que j'avais eu.  
« -Alors la marmotte, enfin debout ? » me fit une voix, sur ma droite. Je ne voyais pas la personne, mais je reconnaissais la voix.  
« -Mélodie ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Et le bâtiment ? Le Bulbizarre ? Putain ma tête... » fis-je, en tentant désespérément de me relever. J'étais allongé sur un espèce de matelas à même le sol, il sentait le brûlé, ou alors était-ce ma propre odeur ? Toujours était-il que je n'arrivais pas à réunir mes forces, et mon ventre était lourd, quelque chose devait y être, mais je ne voyais pas quoi. J'étais paralysé par la fatigue et la douleur qui se répandait dans tout mon être.

« -C'était chez moi, enfin, c'était la maison de ma grand-mère, avant qu'elle... Ne nous quitte, il y a deux mois... On s'occupait des pokémons abandonné et Bulbi fait parti des plus vieux pensionnaires. Faisait parti, devrais-je dire. » expliqua la jeune fille, qui rentra dans mon champs de vision. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et rouge, de la suie plein le visage, mais avait un sourire aux lèvres.  
« -J'ai réussi à le sauver, hein ?! » m'exclamai-je alors. Je n'accepterais pas un nouvel échec de ma part, même s'il s'agissait d'un pokémon qui n'était pas à moi. Ce Bulizarre ne méritait pas de mourir à cause de la Team Rocket ou à cause de mon manque de compétences. Mélodie posa sa main gauche sur mon front, me cachant la vue avec sa paume par la même occasion. Elle ne dit rien, et nous restâmes ainsi, un instant, sans un mot. Je commençais à réaliser la signification de ce geste, du moins, j'en avais peur.  
« BULBI ! ZARRE ZARRE ! » Fit alors une voix, provenant de mon ventre. J'étais sûr et certain que je n'avais pas mangé de brocoli parlant, et la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du Bulbizarre de la maison en feu de toute à l'heure me sauta littéralement aux yeux, quand le squatteur de mon estomac me sauta au visage pour... Me léchouiller les joues et enfoncer sa petite tête de grenouille contre mon cou ? Il était vivant ! Un soulagement silencieux me parcouru, et je repoussais la douleur un instant pour soulever ma main droite et grattouiller le crane de la grenouille végétale qui avait élu domicile sur moi. Le traitement de faveur lui plaisait, apparemment, puisque le Bulbizarre commença à se détendre et ronronner. Il sauta ensuite hors de mon champs de vision, et je me sentis doucement soulevé au niveau des épaules et du cou, pour me mettre dans une position qui me permettait de voir tout mon environnement.

Mélodie, Jenny, Voltaire, Hermès , le Bulbizarre et... Toute la faune qui avait aidé à maîtriser l'incendie me regardait avec des yeux rond, comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme. Les lianes de la grenouille verte se rétractèrent et disparurent dans le corps de l'animal, me laissant assis pour me faire plaquer au sol à nouveau par mes deux pokémons. Voltaire se frotta contre mon abdomen et Hermès picorait mes joues, ils avaient tous deux l'air soulagés. Un sourire commençait à se former, d'une oreille à l'autre, sur mon visage, et j'embrassais fortement mes deux pokémons. J'étais content de ne pas être mort. Jenny s'approcha à son tour, et je crus un instant qu'elle allait me gifler. Pourtant, au dernier instant, elle sembla se raviser, et s'agenouilla pour me faire un câlin qui m'aurait broyé les os, s'il avait duré plus longtemps. Elle aussi avait les yeux rouges. Elle aussi avait un sourire aux lèvres. Soulagement. Puis des cris. Des cris divers et variés, on entendait de partout des cris de pokémons, les pokémons qui étaient en cercle autour de nous, et qui scandaient leur nom, comme pour chanter un hymne jovial. Je ne parlais pas pokémon, mais j'étais presque certains qu'ils voulaient me remercier d'avoir agis de la sorte, même si personnellement, je souffrais comme pas deux à cet instant.

« -Pourquoi ' faisait parti', Mélodie ? » demandai-je, une fois les clameurs des pokémons calmée.  
Mélodie sourit, ne dit rien, mais me pointa une pokéball à côté de moi. J'y voyais un niveau « 13 » ce qui ne correspondais ni à Voltaire, ni à Chronos, ou Sulla et Hermès. C'était...  
« -Bulbi t'a choisi comme dresseur, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et je sais que tu sauras t'en occuper avec soins. » m'expliqua Mélodie. J'avais donc obtenu un nouveau pokémon ? Prenant la pokéball pour la contempler, je souris. J'avais déjà un nom tout fait pour lui. L'étoile sur la pokéball confirmait que c'était un mâle, aussi, j'appelais mon nouveau pokémon.  
« -Tu t'appelleras dorénavant Sucellus ! Ça te convient ? » fis-je à mon nouveau pokémon, qui me sauta également dessus, en glapissant des « Bulbi » frénétique. Un pokémon bien énergique et pur, ça changeait des habituels psychopathes que j'avais eu. Même si je les adorais également. Le laissant dehors pour qu'il profite de l'air libre, je regardais autour de moi, pour chercher mon sac, et mes pokéballs. Je les trouvais côte à côte, à ma gauche, à porté de main. Me saisissant de la pokéball de Sulla, je constatais qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur... Vent de panique soudain, qui fut calmé quand une gerbe d'eau gigantesque éclaboussa toute la foule.  
« LEVIATOOOR »

Souriant, j'admirais le travail de la journée qui avait payé. Sulla, la faible Magicarpe, était devenue une puissante et... effrayante Léviator. Je regardais le niveau de sa pokéball, et observait un petit « 20 » qui me confirma que Sulla avait bel et bien évolué en ce gigantesque serpent de mer. L'aventure avancait bon train.

« -T'as vraiment un pokémon incroyable ! Sulla a évolué alors que tu étais encore à l'intérieur, on croyait tous que tu n'arriverais pas à sortir, mais elle a réussi à contrôler l'incendie toute seule, en l'aspergeant d'eau, à l'instant même où tu sortais, ce qui a protégé tes vêtements des flammes, d'ailleurs. » m'expliqua Mélodie, s'installant à nos côtés, à Jenny et moi-même.

« -Clyde, tu pense que tu tiendras le coup ? J'ai hésité à t'amener à l'hôpital, mais avec ces Rockets... » me demanda Jenny, en m'auscultant sous tout les angles. C'était sympa de s'en faire pour moi, mais je n'étais pas non plus en sucre, je pouvais probablement tenir un moment encore, avant de devoir nécessiter des soins. Je me sentais fort, d'ailleurs, comme si...  
« -Jenny, tu m'as administrée une potion ? » fis-je, constatant seulement à cet instant que je n'avais aucunes marques de brûlures quelconques.

Un silence suivit ma question, et elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre à ma question pour confirmer mes dires. J'avais encore un fois vécu la guérison miraculeuse de ce breuvage miracle destiné aux pokémons.

« -Vous êtes deux grands malades, quand même, entre toi, qui va dans une maison enflammée, et toi, qui donne un médicament pour animaux à un être humain... Je ne sais pas qui est le pire ! Mais en tout cas, merci a vous, pour avoir sauvé Bulbi et ce qu'il reste de la maison de ma grand-mère, je vais la reconstruire, et dès que ça sera fait, si le cœur vous en dit, je vous laisserais utiliser une chambre, d'accord ? » fit la jeune fille, avec un clin d'œil. Sans aucunes arrières pensées, je souris avant d'acquiescer, c'était une espèce de récompense pour avoir sauvé sa maison et son pokémon adoré, je supposais. La logique de jeu s'appliquait encore : Mélodie, apparue dans la grotte comme étant un personnage inutile, s'était révélé être un personnage donnant un objet, ici un pokémon et le logement potentiel...

Toujours était-il que la fatigue me gagnait, d'instant en instant, et que la nuit commençait à arriver. La journée n'était pas perdue pour autant... Nous avions réussis à échapper à la Team Rocket, même si nous n'avions que ralenti leurs actions… J'avais, avec l'aide de mes pokémons, réussi à sauver ce qu'il restait d'une maison de PNJ importante pour la région, puisque c'était un espèce de centre de refuge pour pokémons abandonnés... Et nous avions obtenu par la même occasion Sucellus, le Bulbizarre qui sera un véritable atout lors de la prochaine Arène pokémon. A condition qu'Ondine soit encore opérationnelle à ce moment là de l'aventure... La journée aurait pu être mieux... Elle aurait surtout pu être pire. Sulla avait évolué et nous sera d'une grande aide, un Léviator, c'était un peu un Dieu des mers, un serpent gigantesque, avec des pouvoirs incroyables, et le fait d'avoir un pokémon aussi puissant a mes côtés me rassurait énormément pour la suite...

Dans un autre coin du monde , toujours dans la région de Kanto, une autre personne, allant très bien, elle, se déplaçait avec agilité à travers une infrastructure en béton froid, grisâtre. Un frisson habituelle lui parcourut l'échine, quand elle passa la porte gardée par deux hommes en noir avec leurs bérets, qui lui firent un salut militaire des plus grotesques. Elle avait vraiment horreur de ce genre de coutumes, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à leur demander de ne pas le faire, elle avait reçu des ordres, et elle devait les accomplir.

Entrant dans la pièce gardée, elle retint son souffle. Devant elle, son patron, un homme dont le visage masqué dans la pénombre ne laissait voir qu'un sourire rempli de satisfaction et de suffisance. Elle le haïssait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix que de travailler avec elle.

« -Julia ! Te voilà, ma douce et tendre Julia ! Comment s'est déroulée ta mission à Argenta ? Black m'a fait part du succès de la sienne, à l'instant même. Ondine est hors d'état de nuire à nos plans. » fit l'homme, avec son sourire qui s'intensifiait, de mots en mots.

« -Bien. Nous avions eut un léger... Contre-temps, que vous devriez déjà connaître, le nouveau dresseur du Bourg Palette. » répondit Julia, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, la dirigeante de l'opération mise en œuvre à Argenta, il y a trois jours, déjà.

L'homme croisa ses mains, sans se dépareiller de son sourire, comme figé dans le marbre.

« -Petit contre-temps qui pourra se révéler être un allié de force. Je veux te confier une nouvelle mission, Julia... » commença l'homme, en s'avançant plus vers la jeune femme, dévoilant tout son visage.

Au fur et à mesure que le patron de la Team Rocket expliquait les ordres de mission de Julia, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de serrer les poings, à en faire grincer ses gants blancs. Finalement, elle acquiesça et fit un salut militaire, pour finalement s'incliner.

« -Bien, Giovanni... J'obéirais et réussirais la mission qu'il m'incombe d'accomplir pour le bien de la Team Rocket... »

* * *

**_Prochainement dans Pokeventura..._**

_Tirant une autre bouffée de ma cigarette, je pris une décision au problème qui me taraudait, depuis que j'avais Chronos dans mon équipe... J'allais l'utiliser pour voyager dans le temps. L'espace d'un instant, mais je voulais savoir. La curiosité me taraudait. Je voulais, et j'allais savoir ce qu'il se passera dans mon avenir. Le problème était que Chronos possédait la faculté de voyager dans le temps... Pas l'espace. Il fallait donc que je sois au même endroit, mais dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain, étant destiné à vivre une vie de nomade, je ne pouvais pas rester figé ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé... Ce qui pouvait poser un problème... Tant pis ! Je tentais tout de même le coup !_


End file.
